Wings of Fire: The Talk Show, Season Two
by ImpossibleNightmare
Summary: Forkedblade and Amber still have plenty of questions to ask, and plenty of dragons left to torture - pardon, interview - on their talk show. So join them as they begin their second season of the Forkedamber Talk Show, where Yoda will once again appear to say his one line, that's still a scavenger thing, the world may never know, and Burn thinks she's crazy. Lights, camera, action!
1. Season Two, Episode One: Starnami

I do not own Wings of Fire. I also do not own Yoda.

SEASON TWO, EPISODE ONE

THE FORKEDAMBER TALK SHOW

Starflight and Tsunami

* * *

Amber: _(almost faints from excitement)_ AAAAAAAAAND we're rolling! Hey everyone! It's Amber, live from the stage of the Forkedamber Talk Show! We are beyond thrilled to be back on air for the second season of the show!

Forkedblade: And although it may not seem like it I am equally thrilled to be back.

Amber: Yeah, yeah, whatever Forkedblade. We've missed you all so much! It's so good to be back here, with our stunning and amazing audience!

Forkedblade: Yes. Today, we'll be interviewing Starflight and Tsunami!

Amber: Otherwise known as Starnami.

Glory: That's a bit strange. I, personally, think of Starflight asa brother. So that's just weird to be romantically shipped with him...

Tsunami: But you're not being shipped with him.

Amber: THAT'S RIGHT! You, Tsunami, are being shipped with him?

Tsunami: _(realization dawns)_ Oh.

Starflight: I am super thrilled.

Tsunami: _(still realizing)_ But that means...AMBER, I THOUGHT WE WERE BFF'S.

Amber: So did I, but then you went ahead and took over my show to interview me with this imbecile over here.

Forkedblade: Hi, I'm the imbecile, although most dragons call me Forkedblade.

Qibli: YES!

Winter: I hate this already.

Starflight: Can we get on with this show, please?

Amber and Forkedblade: Yes, of course.

Forkedblade: So yes, obviously we're interviewing Starflight and Tsunami.

Fatespeaker: I HOPE THIS ISN'T REAL.

Viper: It's just as real as your walrus vision.

Fatespeaker: SO IT'S REALLY REAL? NOOOOOOOO! STARFLIGHT, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU LOVE TSUNAMI?

Starflight: Um...

Forkedblade: First question! Please don't kill me for this. It's my first time asking a romance question.

Tsunami: Uh oh.

Forkedamber: Okay, Tsunami, would you rather be shipped with Riptide or Starflight?

Amber: Forkedblade, that wasn't romantic. And I doubt that was the first romance question you've ever asked.

Forkedblade: Are you Tsunami?

Tsunami: No! I am. And I'd say Riptide any day.

Audience (except Riptide): Ooh!

Amber: _(Unable to contain fan girl squeal)_ : RIPNAMI!

Yoda: Awkward this is.

Tsunami: This is why I can't stand Amber.

Amber: Aw, you love it. That's why I'm your BFF.

Tsunami: Sure.

Forkedblade: Over to Starflight! If you had to choose, Tsunami or Sunny?

Starflight: Well, I'm not into Tsunami, and Sunny doesn't like me, so neither. Or can I say Fatespeaker instead?

Forkedblade: Sunny it is!

Amber: SUNNYFLIGHT!

Fatespeaker: ***Sobs and mutters something about walruses***

Forkedblade: STARSPEAKER!

Fatespeaker: ***Miraculously stops crying***

Amber: Okay, we'll talk about this disagreement later. Next question, then. Starflight, who do you like more? And I'm not saying romantically, necessarily, just in general. Do you prefer Glory or Tsunami?

Starflight: Uh, well, they're both different in their own ways. Both are equally annoying but I guess equally loyal to us. I don't know if I could choose who I like more, not only for hose reasons but also because I don't want Glory and Tsunami to argue over who's better and tearing me apart.

Tsunami: Come on, we all know I'm better!

Glory: Better at being annoying maybe, but when it comes to overall, I'm just the best!

Random Dragon: OOH! BURN!

Burn: ***Is not really sane anymore***

Starflight: See!

Amber: ***Whispers in Starflight's ear***

Starflight: ***Pales and looks at Glory and Tsunami***

Glory: What?

Starflight: Uh, I'm supposed to say for the sake of this episode—

Amber: Not that you idiot! The part after it!

Starflight: Sorry, Tsunami's better is what I meant to say.

Tsunami: See!

Glory: No she's not.

Forkedblade: Well, I'm sure we could listen to you two argue all day. I'm sure it would be a FASCINATING debate.

Amber: Almost as fascinating as your sarcasm.

Forkedblade: I'm not sure if that was an insult or not, so I'm just going to say haha Amber and move on. Tsunami, would you be more inclined to kill Starflight or Clay?

 _(Silence fills the studio at this rather awkward and morbid question that has just been asked)_

Yoda: Awkward this is!

Starflight: What? Why are we asking that question? You're seriously starting to concern me about my friendship with Tsunami - _(to Tsunami)_ Who is a LOVELY dragon who's never had ANY intention of every killing me.

Clay: Or me.

Tsunami: Actually -

Amber: Nothing you say there is going to sound reassuring.

Tsunami: Well, why can't it be all of them? Then Glory had better watch out.

Glory: Yeah right, like you could actually beat me.

Tsunami: Totally.

Amber: Well, that's not the question, Tsunami. And please don't fight. I don't want any blood.

Tsunami: I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST FRIENDS!

Amber: Just answer the question.

Tsunami: Ugh, well, I really can't answer, because Clay and Starflight are just too lovable and innocent to kill with venom. Sure, Clay can get annoying with all his 'I'm hungry, give me food' stuff, and Starflight is like an epic scroll most of the time, but I love them too much.

Amber: _(grins wickedly)_ You do love Starflight!

Tsunami: As a brother, yes!

Amber: Uh huh, sure.

Deathbringer: Shut up! Glory and Starflight don't like each other in that way!

Amber: Uh huh, sure.

Forkedblade: Amber, I think it would be better to just admits defeat by now.

Amber: Uh huh, sure.

Forkedblade: ***Glares***

Amber: Wow, I didn't know you could be so scary.

Forkedblade: Of course I can be. Anyway, next question! Tsunami, are you interested in becoming queen of the SeaWings?

Tsunami: Well, as great as I would be as queen of the kingdom, I don't really want to go and challenge my mother.

Coral: Because I'd beat you.

Tsunami: No, because I'd feel bad about killing both of my parents.

Random Dragon: Ooh! Burn!

Burn: ***Faints***

Oasis: Maybe naming her Burn was a bad idea.

Yoda: Awkward this is!

Gill: We already established that I'm glad you killed me.

Tsunami: Yeah, but I'm not. I don't think I'd be able to live with the guilt of killing both my parents. And anyway, if I ever did want to become queen, I think I'd wait a really long while before doing that. Seeing Glory attempting to run two kingdoms gives me a headache, so I think I'd have a lot of trouble running the Sea Kingdom.

Amber: Fair point. I would make a great queen of the SandWings, but I don't think my tribe is ready for my awesomeness.

Forkedblade: ***Facetalons***

Amber: You're just jealous because you can't be king of the NightWings.

Darkstalker: Which is exactly my problem! Everyone, no matter their gender, should be able to rule their tribe!

Amber: A moving argument. Tsunami, have you ever had a crush on Starflight?

Tsunami: Um, well, having spent the first six years of my life knowing only, what, seven dragons, there wasn't a lot to compare him to.

Starflight: I feel like I should be insulted.

Tsunami: So, of course I had a crush on him, and Clay, and Webs.

 _(There is a moment of silence as Tsunami lets this slip)_

Tsunami: WAIT, NO, I NEVER EVER HAD A CRUSH ON WEBS.

Glory: HAHAHAHAHAHA YOU HAD A CRUSH ON WEBS THREE MOONS THAT'S SO FUNNY! _(She proceeds to laugh hysterically)_

Riptide: Well, I didn't see that one coming.

Webs: Yeah, neither did I.

Riptide: So, Tsunami, you had a crush on my father?

Tsunami: NO, THAT'S A LIE!

Amber: But you just said you did yourself.

Tsunami: I wasn't thinking. I meant to say Riptide.

Forkedblade: Just for the record, Tsunami, you might as well accept that you just admitted to having a crush on Webs. Anything else you say will make everything worse.

Tsunami: Fine. I may have had the smallest crush in the history of Pyrrhia but I don't anymore and we shall never speak of this again.

Winter: _(on his iPad)_ Okay, but I recorded the whole thing and it's up on social media.

Starflight: Dragons don't have social media. That's a scavenger thing.

Winter: Oh, and it also has three thousand hits already.

Glory: Half of those were me.

Deathbringer: You have an electronic device?

Glory: Yes.

Starflight: That's a scavenger thing.

Forkedblade: Anyways, after that totally shocking and unexpected revelation, there is only one question left! Starflight, did you ever have a crush on Tsunami?

Starflight: Well, like Tsunami said, I only knew seven dragons growing up, so I had a crush on her, Glory, and, yes, as everyone already knows, Sunny at one point.

Forkedblade: At least you never had a crush on Kestrel.

Tsunami: Is Kestrelflight even a thing?

Amber: Well, it is the name of a medicine cat from Warriors, but you don't know what that is, so I'm not sure if Kestrelflight is a thing or not.

Forkedblade: Well, I'm pretty sure Websnami or whatever isn't a thing.

Starflight: Yes. Kestrelflight is not a thing. She's far too grumpy and waaaaaaaaay older than I am. She's almost like my mother, in terms of relationships. A really grumpy, mean mother who could care less about you and enjoys hurting you in battle training.

Tsunami: Sounds accurate.

Amber: So just to sum it up, you guys don't like each other?

Starflight and Tsunami: Only in a brother-sister kind of way.

Amber: I'll just have to keep hoping then.

Fatespeaker: Hey, I thought you shipped me and Starflight together?

Amber: Yes, but I can have more than one ship for the same dragon.

Forkedblade: ...Suuuuuuuuure.

Amber: Sure I can! Just like I can have more than one OTP!

Forkedblade: Um, OTP stands for One True Pairing, so therefore you can't have more than one true pairing.

Amber: Whatever. It's time to sign off.

Forkedblade: Right. Starflight, Tsunami, it was great to have you on our talk show! Even greater was that this was the season premiere, because I'm sure you all forgot.

Audience: Nope.

Amber: It's really great to be back, though! I missed this so much. I mean, I know it was less than a month since the first season's finale, but without writing scripts and figuring out logistics constantly, I had NOTHING to do.

Forkedblade: When she says she had nothing to do she really means that she just stayed home all day reading fanfiction about Winter and Moon.

Amber: And all my other OTPs.

Forkedblade: I'm not even going to try.

Winter: There's fanfiction about Moon and I?

Moon: I wouldn't recommend looking it up. It's pretty weird.

Winter: ***Does not heed her warning and looks it up*** WHAT IS THIS? _(He proceeds to faint)_

Moon: I told you.

Amber: Isn't it romantic?

Qibli: Wait, how did Moon know what fanfictions wee out there about her and Winter?

Moon: The world may never know.

Forkedblade: Anyway, this got way off topic. Tomorrow we'll be interviewing an ex-SkyWing queen and another dragon.

Amber: Way to be specific. But yes, thank you for watching the first episode of the second season of the Forkedamber Talk Show! Stay tuned for next time!

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yay! It's started up again (I'm going to hope that's a good thing)! Anyway, I'd first like to apologize for not starting this yesterday. I had the chapter ready to go but then, reading through it, decided it was too short so tried to rewrite some parts and add more. And then I had school, and music lessons, and life just kind of got in the way.

Secondly, I apologize that updates for this will not be as frequent as they were for the first season, for multiple reasons. First off, school is a huge obstacle course, and because I'm taking a lot of accelerated classes, there's also a lot of homework that needs getting done. Second off, I am also working on other fanfictions, and I'm trying to switch on and off between all of them so that they each get updated fairly frequently. So sorry about that, but I promise that there will be more to season two than just this! Episodes just might take a bit longer.

As always, I'd love any suggestions, whether it be pairings you'd like to see appear on the talk show, or questions you'd like asked. Criticism is always appreciated! Thank you for reading (or watching).


	2. Season Two, Episode Two: Chamarlet

I do not own Wings of Fire. I also do not own Yoda.

THE FORKEDAMBER TALK SHOW

SEASON TWO, EPISODE TWO

Scarlet and Chameleon

* * *

Forkedblade: Hello! And welcome to the second episode of season two of our very prestigious talk show that everyone totally loves.

Winter: I am an exception to -

Moon: That's not true. You started a blog on this show.

Amber: OHMYMOONS, ARE YOU SERIOUS? ***Proceeds to fan-dragon, because she hasn't done enough of it recently*** AAAAIIIIIEEEEE WINTER LIKES THE SHOW!

Winter: I do not. Moon is definitely lying.

Moon: Mmhmm. Look up 'Wings of Fire Talk Show Blog' and you'll see what I'm talking about.

Qibli: I wouldn't recommend doing it. It's pretty weird.

Amber: ***Does not heed warning and looks it up, before fainting***

Qibli: I told her.

Winter: Is it really that bad?

Amber: AHA! So you do write this!

Winter: Um, no, I was just wondering.

Amber: Right. And I totally just fainted right then.

Forkedblade: Didn't you?

Amber: No, I was testing Winter obviously.

Forkedblade: Sure. Well, we've distracted from the point, but today we have an exciting interview! Or, as one of our interviewees would say, an absolutely THRILLING one.

Scarlet: That's my line.

Forkedblade: Actually, in the script it says -

Amber: Anyway, without further ado, please welcome the ex-queen of the SkyWings, Scarlet, and Peril's father, Chameleon...slash Soar.

Kestrel: I do not understand how this is a ship.

Chameleon: Neither do I. I just work for the queen. There's nothing romantic.

Amber: We'll find out this today! Forkedblade, take it away with the very first question!

Forkedblade: Right. How did you two meet?

Scarlet: I prefer to ask questions, not to respond to them. It's more thrilling that way. But since this is on live TV -

Starflight: Dragons don't have TV. That's a scavenger thing.

Scarlet: How dare you interrupt me!

Fatespeaker: Wait, Starflight, I thought you invented the dragon TV?

Starflight: Oh right. I forgot about that.

Scarlet: EXCUSE ME! I AM THE QUEEN OF THE SKYWINGS -

Ruby: Um, actually, that's not true, seeing as I -

Vermillion: Don't finish that sentence.

Scarlet: EVERYONE IS SO RUDE HERE! You won't allow me to finish this incredibly thrilling and important sentence that is to most important thing about to be said, but additionally, NOBODY WOULD DO JUST A BIT OF MURDERING FOR ME TO MAKE MY LIFE A BIT MORE THRILLING AND EASIER. Talons and blood, what does it take to get a bit of sympathy around here?

Glory: Maybe don't hold my friends hostage?

Horizon: Maybe not have an arena?

Fjord: Or make dragons fight to their death?

Starflight: Especially on your birthday?

Sunny: Or lock up dragons in cages because you think they're weird?

Peril: Maybe not use me for your weapon, lie to me and use me for your personal gain and amusement, and totally not treat me right?

Scarlet: How dare you!

Kestrel: Maybe say 'thrilling' less often?

Scarlet: HOW DARE YOU! THAT'S MY FAVORITE WORD!

Amber: How thrilling. Can we get back to the original question?

Forkedblade: A REVOLUTION AGAINST THE EVIL QUEEN SCARLET! DRAGONS UNITE!

Amber: Omigosh. Stop it.

Forkedblade: Sorry, I was feeling very passionate. Anyway, how did you two, Scarlet and Chameleon slash Soar, meet?

Scarlet: Well, I was going to answer that question but then I un-thrillingly got interr -

Chameleon: The first time we met was after I'd gotten arrested for raiding homes in a nearby SkyWing village.

Tsunami: _(stage whisper)_ So now we know where Peril gets it from.

Peril: THAT IS NOT TRUE, TSUNAMI.

Chameleon: And anyway, I was in my SandWing form, but she quickly figured out how my necklace worked, and she threatened to execute me on the spot if I didn't start working for her. So, I'd say it wasn't a great way to meet...

Scarlet: HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT ME. I was going to say a bunch of thrilling things but of course you're not nearly competent enough to grasp that clearly complicated process.

Amber: This sounds like love at first sight.

Forkedblade: Totally.

Amber: Next question! Soar, you've had the unique experience of donning the costume of other tribes. Which dragon of which tribe to you prefer being? What's your preference, and why?

Chameleon: Interesting question. I hate RainWing. I once thought about enchanting a super awesome RainWing character for myself, but then I decided that I shouldn't waste magic on that lazy tribe.

RainWings: HEY! We aren't lazy!

Chameleon: Back in my day you were. But that's beside the point. I think my favorite tribe might be the IceWings, in my Cirrus character. Event though it means working with the Talons of Peace, I do a lot of my undercover work for Scarlet as Cirrus, watching Pyrite.

Scarlet: And all that would be absolutely thrilling if you hadn't let Pyrite get away from you.

Chameleon: It happened once.

Scarlet: It happened twice! And the second time, there was absolutely no excuse for you letting her and those other lousy dragonets out of your grasp - your victory should've been thrilling. You were a NightWing who was supposed to be thrillingly undefeatable, except you got defeated instead.

Chameleon: I forgot about that.

Forkedblade: And let's not forget about getting walloped in the snout with a scroll...

Turtle: Yeah, sorry.

Forkedblade: Don't be sorry. I laughed so hard when that happened.

Turtle: But you weren't there.

Amber: Next question! Scarlet, if you were hatched as a different dragon, which tribe would you want to belong to?

Scarlet: I'd never want that.

Amber: Okay, let me rephrase that. Because you were such a terrible dragon, you were reborn into a different tribe to make your life miserable. However because I am kind and generous, I will allow you to choose which tribe you wish to belong to. What tribe do you want to belong to? And you can't say SkyWings.

Scarlet: How un-thrilling. Well, SandWings are all idiotic -

Burn: Why did I ally myself with you again?

Oasis: Perhaps my daughter is getting over her paranoia - she claims she hears voices saying her name, but that can't be true.

Random Dragon: Ooh! Burn!

Burn: ***Calm demeanor totally disintegrates*** I THOUGHT YOU LEFT ME!

Oasis: Never mind.

 _(Meanwhile, Scarlet has been having a lengthy discussion with herself about which tribe she'd want to belong to, mostly just saying the words 'thrilling' and other nonsense because she just likes to hear the sound of her voice.)_

Scarlet: ...so in the end, I'd want to be a SkyWing because all the other dragon tribes are terrible.

Amber: _*****_ **Is not amused*** Let's try this again. Oh look! You died. You are now reborn -

Forkedblade: We might be here a while, so I'm going to cut this short. Scarlet, what's your opinion on Peril?

Scarlet: Oh, she's absolutely thrilling when she does what she's supposed to.

Peril: But not when I'm doing my own thing or thinking for myself, or anything independent.

Scarlet: Independent? Thinking for yourself? Oh, this is thrilling news for me. Since when are you not somebody else's programmable robot?

Peril: I AM NOT A ROBOT!

Starflight: Dragons don't have robots. That's a scavenger thing.

Amber: I agree. We don't have robots.

Forkedblade: So Peril is basically a toy.

Peril: I TAKE OFFENSE TO THAT.

Deathbringer: Here's a fence.

 _(Crickets chirp. Glory face talons. She attempts to scoot away from Deathbringer, who she's sitting next to, but he drops the fence and pulls her back. Crickets continue to chirp.)_

Yoda: Awkward that is.

Peril: That was the worst joke I've ever heard. If that was even a joke. I'm not sure.

Random Dragon: Ooh! Burn!

Burn: LEAVE ME ALONE.

Amber: Okay, we're going to pretend like that never happened. Last question! Well, second to last question. First off, Scarlet, what's your reaction to knowing you're dead?

Scarlet: I'm sure Ruby cheated to ensure her victory over me.

Peril: Actually, that's not true...you cheated to ensure your victory over her, but it didn't work.

Random Dragon: Ooh! Burn!

Burn: Mommy they won't leave me alone...

Scarlet: Say whatever, but I'm right.

Peril: Whatever.

Scarlet: It's just an ALTERNATIVE FACT. And that's what I believe, and whatever I believe is thrillingly correct.

Forkedblade: Thrilling. Absolutely thrilling. Last question. Is there a chance that ScarletxChameleon will ever be a thing?

Chameleon: Seeing as she's dead, no.

Scarlet: HOW DARE YOU.

Chameleon: It's true.

Forkedblade: And there's no attraction between the two of you?

Amber: Romantically, he means.

Chameleon: She can't offer me money, so no.

Scarlet: Is that all I am to you? Money?

Chameleon: Well, I'm just animus magic to you.

Scarlet: I need to have a thrilling conversation with past self about trusting dragons with animus powers.

Forkedblade: How are you going to do that?

Scarlet: With a thrilling time machine.

Starflight: Dragons don't have time machines. That's a scavenger thing.

Amber: Well, having Scarlet on stage certainly made for an interesting episode.

Forkedblade: Or, a THRILLING episode.

Amber: Shut up, Forkedblade. That's Scarlet's line.

Scarlet: Thank you.

Amber: Next time, we'll be interviewing two SandWings!

Forkedblade: So make sure to tune in next time! Thanks for watching the Forkedamber Talk Show!

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Oh my moons! I did not expect such an enthusiastic reception for the first chapter, but I am super grateful! You all are amazing, really! So amazing that I hope that I did not disappoint with this chapter. I am so sorry that updates for this season will not be as frequent as they were with the last season - likely I'll post once a week, depending. I'm so sorry again, but I appreciate everyone so much!

This was absolutely thrilling to write...XD

 **Sparklethehybrid:** I'm sorry if some of the things I wrote about Glory came off a bit rude, or had a negative connotation about it. I really love Glory - she's awesome, and I relate to her in terms of her personality. Sadly, I am neither a RainWing, a dragon, nor the queen of two tribes, though. In the future, I'll look over parts involving Glory and make sure they're positive! And thanks! I really do love Winterwatcher - I know some fans complain about Winter being whiny, but for some reason I feel he and Moon are perfect together. But I love Qibli too - although I ship him more with Sunny and other dragonets. I love Glorybringer too! I'll try to include more moments with them, and maybe do another show with the two. And if you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

 **BrightMind:** I know you said this type of fanfiction wasn't really your cup of tea, but I'm glad you reconsidered and read the first season! That really means a lot to me. I'm glad you enjoy the humor. I definitely try to overdo it just a bit, but not the the point that it gets obnoxious and deviates from the actual chapter. Sometimes, I wonder if the things I write are actually funny or not, or just come off weird. I have a very strange mind when it comes to humor. As you might be able to tell with a few of the episodes, a character would sometimes say something, and then my brain would come up with a funny retort to that, and then it just took off from there. Glroybringer is amazing! I totally agree, they were meant for each other. I'm personally more of a Winterwatcher and Darksight fan, but I agree with your reasons for liking the both. Ah, and it makes me so happy to see that people like the ForkedbladexAmber ship (although I'm sure the two would totally disagree)(But believe me they're secretly d - oh, Amber told me not to finish that sentence). Hmm, I'll consider writing a fanfiction about the two of them, separately. That sounds interesting! I may do some strange ships in the future, but in those cases, I do try to make it clear that there isn't really anything with the characters, and I do have limits. It has to be fairly logical, and if I do do strange ships, I do it more for the humor. Haha. But I appreciate you showing support, even if you know, you don't like this or anything. Maybe you'll change your mind? Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Qibli: I mean, you totally don't like this, just like you didn't read this episode or anything.

(I'm hoping this is an accurate impression of Qibli and you indeed did read this episode).

 **MystycDragon:** You have been with me since the day I published this to the Wings of Fire fandom, and I cannot say enough thanks for all the support you have shown. Reading your reviews brings a smile to my face every time, and I am always eager to comply with your suggestions! It's good to know that you enjoy reading this and like the humor! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing - I really appreciate all your support.

Indeed, Keep Calm And Love Wings of Fire.

 **Remained unnamed:** OHMIGOSH OHMIGOSH OHMIGOSH! Haha, your pressure and goading and spamming is much appreciated - you really motivate me to keep writing! So glad you enjoy reading this! It means a lot - and I appreciate all your support and eagerness! And I know you're requested question didn't appear in this chapter, but I will definitely include it in some others. I get what you mean! Can't wait to read the first chapter of your fanfiction (IS IT OUT YET?)! You're amazing! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

 **dragonwritergirl112:** YAY! I'm excited too - I love writing episodes! They're really fun, and it's good to know people enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

 **Thepicduck:** Ecstatic to know you're excited to read more! And yes, finally season two! Oh moons, you don't know how weird it is to write 'season two, episode so-and-so' at the beginning of each - it's weird but awesome in a crazy way, and I'm so happy that people liked this enough to want a second season! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

 **Pancake Unicorn:** Hope you enjoyed the first season! I'm glad you found this amusing, though you're not a fan of these types of fanfictions. I'm also glad you like Forkedblade and Amber, and their ship! I not-so-secretly ship them together too, and they're totally not dating or anything. It's not weird. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

 **Someone:** Yay! Thank you so much! I'm glad you love this - and it's great to know you find this amusing. If you want more, you can check out the first season of the talk show, but that's up to you! I will definitely continue, and if you have any suggestions for episodes you'd like to see/questions you want asked, let me know! I appreciate all your support! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **A person:** Thank you for the suggestions! Expect to see those episodes some time this season. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	3. Season Two, Episode Three: Sunbli

I do not own Wings of Fire. I also do not own Yoda.

THE FORKEDAMBER TALK SHOW

SEASON TWO, EPISODE THREE

SUNNY AND QIBLI

* * *

Amber: Welcome to the third episode of the second season of the awesome Forkedamber Talk Show.

Forkedblade: It's so awesome, I want to call it the Forkedawesome Talk Show.

Amber: No.

Forkedblade: Anyway, today on the Forkedawesome Talk Show -

Amber: STOP IT. Today we have finally figured out a list for the next fourteen episodes! Because we're just that good.

Qibli: You're awesome!

Forkedblade: See, my best friend gets me.

Amber: I thought best friends was a girl thing.

Forkedblade and Qibli: That is a complete and utter lie.

Forkedblade: Besides, you should know, seeing as we're d -

Amber: If you finish that sentence...

Forkedblade: Seeing as we're doing this show together. Hahaha. Anyway, the program!

 **The Forkedamber Talk Show: Season Two**

Season Two, Episode 3: Sunny and Qibli

Season Two, Episode 4: Turtle and Moonwatcher

Season Two, Episode 5: Clay and Tsunami

Season Two, Episode 6: Jambu and Liana

Season Two, Episode 7: Cirrus and Queen Glacier

Season Two, Episode 8: Fatespeaker and Squid

Season Two, Episode 9: Winter and Kinkajou

Season Two, Episode 10: Speculations

Season Two, Episode 11: Clay and Glory

Season Two, Episode 12: Greatness and Deathbringer

Season Two, Episode 13: Oasis and Char

Season Two, Episode 14: Clay and Sunny

Amber: Cette programme est très belle - j'aime la.

Forkedblade: Since when do you speak French?

Amber: Since forever. It's the language of love. Or don't you know.

Forkedblade: I thought that was Italian.

Amber: I speak that too. Bongiorno. Come stai?

Forkedblade: Sure. Anyway, let's get on with this episode before Amber gets a big head because she can speak three languages.

Amber: EXCUSE ME, I CAN SPEAK SIX.

Forkedblade: Right. Today we'll be interviewing Sunny and...Qibli!

Thorn: STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!

Qibli: Your Majesty, this stage is very small dimensionally, so I have a feeling that this will be very difficult.

Sunny: It's okay, Mother. He's my friend.

Amber: DON'T SAY THAT. ON THIS SHOW, ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN!

Forkedblade: First question then. One I made up. Do any of you speak a different language?

Starflight: I'm pretty sure that dragons only have one language. I'm pretty sure French and Italian and the other languages Amber is capable of speaking are scavengers things.

Forkedblade: I wasn't asking you, Starflight.

Random Dragon: Ooh! Burn!

Burn: Leave me alone! I'll have you know that I changed my name to Freeze so you'll go away!

Oasis: Dear, that's not how it works.

Qibli: Well, I'm a very intelligent dragon, as many of you probably know -

Winter: ***Snorts in disbelief***

Qibli: No matter what frost breath over there may say. So of course I speak other languages. I, in fact, speak scavenger.

Starflight: That's a scavenger thing.

Forkedblade: Of course it is.

Sunny: Nope, I just speak our language. Whatever it is.

Starflight: This is why I liked Sunny.

Fatespeaker: Don't talk about that.

Amber: Parles-tu français, mon ami Qibli?

Qibli: Un peu.

Amber: I am so thrilled. Forkedblade, I'm breaking up with you to be with Qibli.

Forkedblade: I thought we weren't dating.

Amber: Oh right.

Qibli: Also, this is a Sunny and me episode, not an Amber and me episode.

Amber: Humph. But just know that at last I've found my intellectual equal.

Forkedblade: Probably because I'm smarter than you.

Random Dragon: Ooh! Freeze!

Freeze/Burn: WHAT? I THOUGHT THIS WOULD WORK.

Random Dragon: HARAMBE.

(Me: THAT'S NOT YOUR LINE.)

Amber: Right. Okay, on to the next question. Qibli, when you first saw Sunny, what did you think of her?

Qibli: Well, I was HIGHLY suspicious, seeing as she didn't have a barb on her tail, looked exhausted, a bit scared, but mostly curious about the Scorpion Den, didn't seem to know about Thorn or the rewards, which pretty much everyone in the surrounding area knew about, and about a million other highly suspicious things, so I was naturally suspicious. Especially when we found out Thorn was her mother. That was a plot twist I didn't see coming, which doesn't happen often.

Sunny: Yeah, I didn't see it coming either, but it was the BEST moment of my life.

Amber: And you, Sunny? What did you think about Qibli upon first meeting him?

Sunny: Isn't there a book from my point of view?

Starflight: Book? What book?

Everyone else: ***Ignores Starflight***

Starflight: How rude.

Amber: Fine. If you insist on another question.

Sunny: But I don't! I'll answer it if -

Amber: Oh, don't push it. I'll be kind and gracious and move on.

Sunny: But I was going to answer -

Amber: Sunny, does it anger you when other dragons continuously call you 'happy' or 'cheerful' or 'will forget anything as long as there's something else happy to be about'?

Sunny: Yes, it does.

Amber: Funny. You always seem so happy and cheerful and able to forget anything as long as there's something else happy to be about.

Sunny: ***Is not amused, or any of the above adjectives***

Sunny: I really hate it when dragons say that about me. Like when I was listening to Glory and Tsunami and Deathbringer through the weird mirror...

Forkedblade: Let's ask a deep question; if you don't like to be called these things, then why do you act in this manner? Not that I have anything against being happy and cheerful.

Sunny: Well, with the war, everyone just needs some happiness in their lives! And all the other dragonets weren't cheerful, so I had to be!

Forkedblade: I sort of see the logic...like, Amber's really dumb all the time, so I have to be smart.

Sunny: Right.

Amber: You mean, I'm smart all the time, so you have to be dumb.

Forkedblade: See what I mean about her stupidity?

Amber: Oh my moons. Let's move on.

Forkedblade: Wow! She said something intelligent!

Amber: I can't believe we're d -

Forkedblade: Next question! Qibli, what are you siblings' names again?

Qibli: Rattlesnake and Siroco.

Kinkajou: Really? I was under the impression that it was siracha.

Turtle: That's a sauce.

Starflight: And it's a scavenger thing.

Forkedblade: When was the last time you saw...Rattlesnake and Siracha?

Turtle: Siroco.

Qibli: Hmm. It's been a good while. I've been with Thorn in the Scorpion Den for such a long time; she's like my adoptive mother. But we were never close; my siblings were always out of the house, doing shady undercover things.

Amber: And have you ever seen the medallion described in Peril Escaping - emblazoned with a flying bird, if memory serves?

Qibli: I recall seeing that logo, but I don't know what it is.

Amber and Forkedblade: Iiiiiiiiiiiiinteresting.

Forkedblade: Sunny, when you found out Moon was a mindreader, were you surprised?

Sunny: Well, at first I was stunned, because of the whole 'no more NightWing powers' thing, but then, thinking back on it, I was sure there was some logical explanation for her powers, and that Moon did seem like the type to have hatched with them.

Moon: I find it funny how I was so secretive about them and now we're talking about my powers on live TV.

Forkedblade: So did you do research to figure out how Moon was a mindreader?

Sunny: Well, a lot happened after that. It slipped my mind temporarily, and then we thought Glory was dead, and everything was chaotic...so no, I have not done research.

Amber: What about you, Qibli? What was your reaction to finding out Moon's powers?

Qibli: ***Nervously*** Um, wow, this got awkward.

Amber: DON'T GET ANY IDEAS WITH MOON.

Qibli: You can't tell me what to do, and you've got plenty ideas about Moon and Winter. So you can hardly talk.

Amber: Just answer the question.

Qibli: I mean, I was surprised. Like Sunny said, the NightWings weren't supposed to have their powers anymore, but at the same time, all the weird things Moon had said or done suddenly made sense.

Amber: Aw! They think alike!

Forkedblade: I apologize. I think Amber is trying to ship Sunbli so that Qibli will be occupied with Sunny and leave Moon to Winter.

Amber: You know, I think it's kind of funny that there's a character named Moon - yes, Moonwatcher, but she's called Moon - and a character called Sunny. Then, their ships with Qibli are Moonbli and Sunbli.

Forkedblade: Fascinating.

Amber: Sarcasm not appreciated.

Glory: I like sarcasm though.

Deathbringer: I only like it when I'm sarcastic.

Glory: You can't be sarcastic to save your life.

Deathbringer: Excuse me, if I was about to be threatened, I could totally muster some sarcasm.

Sunny: Really? Because I couldn't.

Glory and Deathbringer: You're not a sarcastic character, Sunny.

Starflight: To be fair, I wouldn't be able to do that either -

Glory and Deathbringer: You're not a sarcastic character Starflight.

Amber: It's time to wrap up this episode of the Forkedamber Talk Show!

Forkedblade: You mean the Forkedawesome Talk Show.

Amber: We're not going to fight over this. Tomorrow, we'll be interviewing Turtle and Moonwatcher - STAY AWAY FROM MOON, TURTLE - but actually, you're one of my favorites, so do stay away from her but I'm not as angry as I am with Qibli about this, although he's fairly awesome too, and I'm rambling now, aren't I?

Forkedblade: Yes.

Amber: Ahem. Yes. Yes. That didn't happen.

Forkedblade: It did.

Qibli: It really did.

Sunny: Yes.

Amber: Whatever. Make sure to stay tuned for episode four!

Forkedblade: Of the Forkedawesome Talk Show!

Amber: STOP IT FORKED -

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yay! I figured out up to episode fourteen what's going to happen. I'm so thrilled with all the interview requests I got! Thank you all so much, and if you have another pairing you'd like to see done, shoot me a PM or leave a review!

I'm hoping that Monday will be my regular updating day. This was an exception, because I had life on Monday that I had to attend to, but when life isn't there, I'll definitely aim to post a new episode Mondays! Wow! I'm actually making a goal and hoping to stick to it!

Thank you to all the amazing readers out there! Any feedback is much appreciated.

 **MystycDragon:** Thank you! I'm glad you thought it was thrilling, and it was absolutely thrilling to see a review from you, as always. I will definitely keep writing this, as I love it! And I'm honored to know that this is one of your favorites! Thank you so much for the compliment, and for reading and reviewing!

 **Thepicduck:** Okay! I hope the list thing was helpful...it certainly was for me, because now I can see and plan out what I need to write. And don't worry, I'm keeping some secrets like before ;)! Also, I hope that the very random "HARAMBE" was to your expectations. That was a very strange line to write for me, but don't want to disappoint! Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

 **MysticFire101:** YEEEEEEESSSSSS! Mission accomplished - one addict to the show! Seriously, though, I'm so happy to know that! It's always great to know that people like to read my writing enough to say that they're addicted! A million thank yous and smiley faces sent your way! Expect to see a Cirrus and Queen Glacier episode in the near future - that should be an interesting episode and I'm looking forward to writing it! And you're right, they never do state who her king was, so I speculate that he may have died in the war? I'm not sure. I'll definitely do that, though. Is their ship name Glacirrus? I think that would make the most sense, but if it's not, let me know. Also, I'd love to do your OC's! Just give me some information on them and a bit of background details so I know what questions to ask, their personalities, etc. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

 **Noname:** Okay, so I did a Turtlejou episode in the first season; it's episode seven, if I'm correct, but don't trust me on that. However, if you'd like, I will consider doing an encore of Turtlejou in season two, if you'd like. Let me know, and I'll happily comply. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

 **Pancake Unicorn:** I'm glad you found it interesting! And just to let you know, I do all kinds of ships, regardless of how I feel about them, because everyone is definitely entitled to their own opinion, and it's definitely interesting how a pairing that I don't find strong actually has some logic, sometimes, to it. I'm not trying to be rude or anything, so sorry if I came of that way! But if you'd like so see your favorite ship or some other pairing you're particularly fond of, please let me know, and I'll happily comply! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

 **Sparklethehybrid:** No problem! And you weren't rude! If you feel something's not to your liking or are upset about something, that's understandable! Please let me know, and in the future I'll try to incorporate/fix whatever it is. I added a small Glorybringer part too, and I'll try to put more in as well. I'm also super happy you liked the last episode, and are enjoying the 'ooh, burn!' parts. I laugh every time I come to a place to put one. Now I won't be able to read any of the books without thinking that when I see her name...anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this episode! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

 **BrightMind:** Yeah, I totally get you. But I'm glad you're giving this a chance - I've seen a few stories like this, not necessarily in this genre, and it's always so disappointing to start reading and realize that the story's concept is good, but the writing isn't very decent. I definitely don't want to do anything disagreeable or uncomfortable, and although I have a strange sense of humor (i.e. Winter with an iPad, or Burn going crazy), I try not to come off crude or vulgar. I love witty and snarky humor too! I totally agree - seriously, Glorybringer is my relationship goal, if you know what I mean. That is TRUE LOVE right there. I'm glad you see some of what you like in the story (even though, you know, you don't like _like_ it or anything - haha, I can do italics), and yes, maybe it is because of that.

I'm glad you enjoyed the parts where the books were talked about - now that the ninth book is out, I'm going to do a speculations, likely on the tenth episode, regarding my new thoughts on the series. I'm hoping that by doing so, it's not too early and I'll spoil things, so I should probably ask how many people have read the books...the whole concept of Wings of Fire is super interesting. I can remember when I read the Dragonet Prophecy, and at first I was not into the series because I just remember so much death, blood on every page, dragons dying left and right...and then some time later I came upon Glory's book, and I liked her character so much that I went back and reread the Dragonet Prophecy and found that I liked it more. Also, I didn't read the Lost Heir until quite recently. Oops. I haven't seen many Wings of Fire forums, as I haven't explored that part of FanFiction much, but I can see why you're frustrated. I'll try to talk about the books in the episodes, or maybe a bit in the author's notes at the end! Thank you for your support, and for reading and reviewing!


	4. Season Two, Episode Four: Turtlewatcher

I do not own Wings of Fire. I also do not own Yoda.

THE FORKEDAMBER TALK SHOW

SEASON TWO, EPISODE FOUR

TURTLE AND MOONWATCHER

* * *

Forkedblade: Hello, and welcome to the fourth episode of our talk show?

Amber: I am unpleased, as today we have another Moonwatcher ship...without Winter.

Forkedblade: Yes, but that's not a bad thing.

Amber: Just because you're not a Winterwatcher person...

Forkedblade: And just because you are, doesn't mean you have to complain every time Moon gets paired with someone else.

Amber: Touché.

Forkedblade: Anyway, here's a more updated schedule of our show! We moved our 'Speculations' special episode to the twentieth episode - just to be sure that more people have actually read the newest book, Talons of Power.

Starflight: Wait, book? What book?

Everyone else: ***Ignores Starflight***

Amber: A book, which, coincidentally, stars Turtle, one of our guests! And just for this reason, I choose not to be angry at him. Besides, I strongly ship Turtlejou.

Forkedblade: That's one ship we agree on.

Amber: Wow, shipping, Forkedblade. Very manly.

Forkedblade: Male dragons can ship others too. Anyway, here's the schedule!

 **The Forkedamber Talk Show: Season Two**

Season Two, Episode 4: Turtle and Moonwatcher

Season Two, Episode 5: Clay and Tsunami

Season Two, Episode 6: Jambu and Liana

Season Two, Episode 7: Cirrus and Queen Glacier

Season Two, Episode 8: Fatespeaker and Squid

Season Two, Episode 9: Winter and Kinkajou

Season Two, Episode 10: Encore Episode - Pairings TBA

Season Two, Episode 11: Clay and Glory

Season Two, Episode 12: Greatness and Deathbringer

Season Two, Episode 13: Oasis and Char

Season Two, Episode 14: Clay and Sunny

Season Two, Episode 15: Kestrel and Dune

Season Two, Episode 16: Dune and Asha

Season Two, Episode 17: TBA

Season Two, Episode 18: TBA

Season Two, Episode 19: TBA

Season Two, Episode 20: Speculations

Amber: Isn't it magnificent? I mean, of course it is! Anything I've made is spectacular.

Forkedblade: At least, what you manage not to destroy...

Amber: I'll take that as a compliment. Anyway, without further ado, please welcome...Prince Turtle of the SeaWings and Moonwatcher of the NightWings!

Forkedblade: Why was their introduction all formal?

Amber: I felt like it.

Moon: I guess this is where I'm supposed to say it's good to be back?

Amber: Of course it is. You don't have to say that. We already know.

Moon: It's good to be back.

Forkedblade: Excellent.

Turtle: Yes. Very good.

Amber: Even more excellent.

Coral: Oh look, my son, Duck, is back on this show!

Tsunami: It's...Turtle...Mother.

Coral: Oh right, I forgot I don't have a son named Duck. Is it Mallard then?

Tsunami: I literally just said his name.

Forkedblade: Let's get the questions started! First up: have either of you ever previously liked or loved? And who?

Moon: Seeing as I grew up in a rainforest for pretty much my entire life, I can't say I've ever been attracted to anyone before.

Amber: But are you attracted to anyone now?

Moon: The world may never know.

Amber: I really hate you right now.

Forkedblade: And you, Turtle?

Turtle: Well I, too, also grew up in a -

Amber: If you say rainforest, I know you're lying.

Turtle: I was going to say in a palace underwater mostly with my brothers.

Amber: Right. I knew that.

Darkstalker: i didn't know you were a mindreader.

Amber: That's because I'm actually not.

Turtle: But yes, at one point I liked Tortoise, even though, well...

Coral: SHE WAS SO OLD. A LOT OLDER THAN YOU. How old are you, again, Seaweed?

Tsunami: Turtle.

Turtle: Yes, Mother, I know she was a lot older than me in dragon terms, even though I'm actually not sure how old she was. And then I kind of liked this guard-in-training named Emerald.

Coral: Oh, I remember her.

Amber: Interesting. And did anything come of that crush on this mysterious Emerald figure?

Turtle: No. She died in the war only a few months after I met her.

Forkedblade: Wow. That's sad.

Amber: Sarcasm is not appreciated.

Glory: I can relate.

Deathbringer: Says the queen of sarcasm herself.

Glory: The only thing I'm queen of is the RainWings and your tribe, Deathbringer.

Random Dragon: OOH! Burn!

Burn: MynameisFreezenownotBurnmynameisFreezenownotBurnifIsaythismaybeitwillbecometrue ***More desperate muttering***

Random Dragon: Haram -

(Me: THAT'S NOT YOUR LINE.)

Yoda: Awkward this is!

Forkedblade: Anyway, Amber, what I was saying was not sarcastic.

Amber: Right. I knew that. Let's go to the second question. Turtle, in Moon's book, Moon Rising, you were shown to be the first of her friends to actually realize the truth regarding her powers, which she'd kept secret. What were your thoughts when you figured this out?

Turtle: Well, it was pretty shocking. After all, the dragonets of destiny did say that the NightWings no longer had those powers...but on the other hand, I figured there must be a reason. And I couldn't exactly ignore her and criticize her for keeping her powers a secret. I did the exact same thing.

Forkedblade: Oh, I totally understand you! Like, I have these insane powers of charm and suaveness that I have to always keep secret, otherwise all the ladies would be falling heads over tails for me.

Starflight: Is suaveness even a word?

Fatespeaker: Yes - it's a noun, it is also known as suavity, plural suavities, and it means 1. a suave or smoothly agreeable quality and 2. suavities, or suave courteous actions or manners; amenities.

Starflight: Where did you get that dictionary?

Fatespeaker: It's the one you published.

Starflight: I was not aware that I put suavity in there.

Fatespeaker: Well, maybe your suavity got in the way.

Many Dragons: ***Facetalon***

Yoda: Awkward this is!

Amber: Well, in response to Forkedamber's quiet obvious lie regarding his suaveness or suavity or whatever, I was going to say why do I put up with him, but nobody cares.

Forkedblade: That would be correct.

Amber: Ow. The truth hurts.

Forkedblade: I don't mean it. But right, I'm supposed to be mean and harsh so ahem: AMBER NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOUR PETTY PROBLEMS.

Amber: Right back at you. Next question, then. Moon, I don't believe you've ever gotten the chance to read Turtle's mind?

Moon: No, if I recall correctly.

Amber: Would you, given the opportunity, take the chance to read his mind?

Turtle: Please don't.

Moon: As interesting as I'm sure it would be, I'm so grateful that Turtle had skyfire -

Darkstalker: MOON, WE AGREED THAT THE SKYFIRE WOULD STAY BETWEEN ME, YOU, AND YOUR FRIENDS. YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TALK ABOUT IT ON TV!

Moon: Everyone probably knows by now, Darkstalker. And as I was saying, I was grateful Turtle had the skyfire, because it was one less mind I had to listen to continuously.

Forkedblade: How romantic.

Turtle: Is it?

Forkedblade: Not really, but it's one of the seven things I'm supposed to say when I'm not sure what else to say.

Turtle: Sounds handy, I guess.

Forkedblade: Yes. It's number seven. The others are 'it's not my fault,' 'Amber told me to do it,' 'it's what it says in the script,' 'well, I had to use the bathroom once...', 'Anyways' and -

Amber: Wow, that's fascinating, and I didn't tell you to do anything.

Forkedblade: It's what it says in the script.

Amber: ***Checks the script*** It doesn't say that.

Forkedblade: ANYWAYS, next question. Moon, do you like Turtle?

Moon: Yes -

Amber: ***Growls savagely***

Moon: But as a friend.

Amber: ***Nods in approvement***

Forkedblade: Oh, let me rephrase the question. Moon, do you like Turtle...in that way?

Moon: Short answer is no, and I probably never will unless the author of the series changes things up.

Winter: I'll be disappointed.

Qibli: I'm not sure if Winterwatcher is already a thing, or if Moonbli might still happen...I'm crossing my claws for that.

Winter: I'm not.

Forkedblade: Just remember, Qibli, you're awesome no matter what!

Qibli: But you're the awesomest!

Forkedblade: But you're the awesome -

Amber: Okay, we are not getting involved in another one of these. Turtle, quickly, before Qibli and Forkedblade start up - do you like Moon...in that way?

Turtle: She's a good friend, but I don't think the two of us will ever become romantically involved.

Amber: ***Sighs in relief***

Forkedblade: Were you worried that Turtlewatcher was a threat to your precious Winterwatcher?

Amber: What? No. I'm just protective of all my OTP's.

Forkedblade: You mean you're protective of your OTP.

Amber: I have more than one.

Forkedblade: That defeats the whole purpose of 'one true pairing.'

Amber: Oh look! Our time's up! It is now the moment to wrap up our show! Tomorrow, we'll be interviewing two dragonets of destiny!

Forkedblade: Thank you for watching, and make sure to stay tuned for our next episode, next week!

Qibli: Because Forkedblade is awesome.

Forkedblade: But Qibli's the awesomest.

Darkstalker: And I'm the awesome - est - est.

Qibli and Forkedblade: That's not how it works.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yay! I updated on schedule, on Monday like promised! Like I said previously, I'm hoping that Monday's will be the days I post, so expect weekly episodes now...

Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed...I really appreciate all the feedback and support, too - you guys are all amaaaaazing. Seriously. I really appreciate it! Any feedback is much appreciated.

Also, as always, I'm always looking for more pairings for future episodes, and for the upcoming episode ten, please suggest any encore interviews you'd like to see again! Right now I'm looking at Cleril, Ripnami, Glorybringer, and Turtlejou, but I will accept one or two more. The first ones I get will be the two that I'm using...assuming that I get more than two...but the others I might use for other episodes! :)

One more note, recently it was suggested to add cameos of readers/reviewers/followers into the script, which I will definitely consider doing! So, if you'd be interested in a one-liner every now and then, let me know!

Okay, okay, I'm leaving now.

 **dragonwritergirl112:** It's so good to know that there's someone who agrees with me on the Dragonet Prophecy - while I loved the concept, I couldn't stand all the dying on what seemed to be every page. Me too, but I agree as well with the improvement of the series - I can now officially say I'm addicted to Wings of Fire through and through.

THAAAAANK YOOOUUUUUU! That's such a huge compliment and I'm infinitely flattered by it! It's great to know that you like this! I really appreciate that.

Also, as you can see, your suggested pairings have now been incorporated into the season. Thank you so much for the ideas - I really appreciate it! And I will try to make it as funny as I possibly can. Random pairings can be interesting, as long as they make some decent amount of sense, if you know what I mean...

Thank you for reading and reviewing!

 **MystycDragon:** Thanks - I really appreciate all your help, support, and ideas. I light up whenever I see a review from you. And thanks! I have successfully addicted another to this show! I'm glad you've liked this so far, and yes, I agree with your comment on Darkness of Dragons - June can't come quickly enough. Ooh, and thanks for the interesting suggestion regarding cameos with followers/commenters. I will definitely consider that - I'm sure you saw the note about that in the above portion of the author's note! I love the idea! Thank you! Also, I asked your question - thanks for that, too! - and I'll probably continue to use that question throughout the season. Thank you for reading and reviewing! You're amazing!

 **Remained unnamed:** ***** plays heroic music* IT'S A BIRD! IT'S A PLANE! IT'S...a...psychologist? But in all reality, I'm so glad that you have been saved from the lemons that you stumbled upon. Anything to help rid you of those terrible memories, my friend. Please don't kill yourself, there's hope for you yet! I saw your fanfiction - and I hope that you might continue it sometime. You always have my support! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

 **Guest:** Yay! I hope that the first episode was up to your standards! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

 **Guest:** Would it? Hmm, I'll definitely consider it! I have some semblance of an idea as to how the two met, but I definitely am interested in actually writing it out - and if people want to read it, than maybe I will! Thanks for the suggestion! And I will keep working - hopefully it will be good! Thank you for all your kind words, and for reading and reviewing!

 **iDragonSpyro:** Love the name! Okay, so on to the question you asked: sorry about the mixed messages. It was kind of sort of what I was going for. I, personally, ship Winter and Moonwatcher together, but there are so many other ships out there, and everyone has their own opinion, and I want to respect that. I try to not let my own bias get in the way of what I'm writing, however well that may work. So, I have Amber as a hardcore Winterwatcher fan, whereas Forkedblade is more...relaxed about the subject, and almost prefers Moonbli...either way, I love all three characters! Hope this clears up any confusion, and thanks for asking! Are you a fan of Moonbli or Winterwatcher? Thank you for reading and reviewing!

 **Thepicduck:** YES! I SUCCEEDED AT HARAMBE - ING. If that's a word. And no, Fatespeaker, you don't need to look it up. You spelled expectations right, so don't worry! ;) Thanks, glad I did a good job. I will try to include a few more harambes here and there, for your amusement. If you'd like, you could make a cameo appearance to say that? If not, I can just have the Random Dragon say it instead...it's up to you! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

 **PyropetheSkywing:** First off, I love that name for a SkyWing! Secondly, thank you for your kind reviews! I'm so glad you love this, and think Forkedamber is cute! I try to include a few moments with them in each episode. Also, I put Cleril and Ripnami up for the encore interview because you said you liked those pairings, and if you have any others you'd like to see, let me know! The show updates every Monday, assuming I can stick to schedule, which...hahahahaha...will hopefully always be the case. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

 **no:** I'm not sure if you'll be here to read my response, but I'm going to write back anyways. I'm really sorry that you're not enjoying this. This isn't everyone's thing to read, and I get that. Everyone has their own opinion, so while I wish you had a different one regarding this work of fanfiction, I respect yours. I hope that you'll find something else out there suited to your taste, and know that I'm not expecting you to read this. Additionally, if you are reading this, please let me know what exactly is so cringe-worthy, so that I can try to fix it, if it can be fixable. I'd appreciate that. Also, I hope you really didn't cry yourself to sleep because of this - I wouldn't like to think that my writing is worth crying over, but I hope that you did get a good night's rest. Best regards, ImpossibleNightmare.

 **jadewolf334:** Yay! I'm so happy you're enjoying this and find this amusing! Thank you, and anything YOU write is awesome too - I really hope you update Cascavel soon! I look forward to that immensely! I'm also glad you're enjoying Yoda. I hope you're still enjoying, and so glad you're warming up to Forkedblade and Amber. And yes, when needed, I hear Sunny and Starflight can summon up intimidating death glares...but you know, I might be wrong...I'm glad you're find the hosts amusing! Some of the dialogue I spend the most time working on is their arguing. Regarding the two, I might look into writing a separate fanfiction with the two...and if you're reading this, you've realized by this point that there's season two...and they are friends. Super thrilled that you liked reading the first few episodes! Thank you for reading and reviewing!


	5. Season Two, Episode Five: Claynami

I do not own Wings of Fire. I also do not own Yoda.

THE FORKEDAMBER TALK SHOW

SEASON TWO, EPISODE FIVE

CLAY AND TSUNAMI

* * *

Amber: Hello, hello! And welcome to the fifth episode this season of the Forkedamber Talk Show!

Forkedblade: Wait, I though it was the Forkedblade Talk Show now.

Amber: What do you mean?

Forkedblade: Well, for some reason you've taken to calling me 'Forkedamber' instead of Forkedblade, so I thought maybe our names had somehow switched up, and now this was the Forkedblade Talk Show because I was named Forkedamber and you were named Blade.

Amber: No. That was on accident.

Forkedblade: Have you been reading some sort of weird fanfiction with the two of us?

Amber: ***Snorts*** What no where would you get that idea it doesn't exist.

Forkedblade: Unless you wrote it yourself.

Amber: ***Snorts*** What no where would you get that idea I can't write.

Forkedblade: Huh. I didn't know you were illiterate, considering you wrote the season's schedule.

Amber: Um...SPEAKING OF WHICH HERE IS AN UPDATED SCHEDULE FOR THE SEASON, AUDIENCE! FORKEDBLADE, NO, I'M NOT CHANGING THE SUBJECT.

Yoda: Awkward this is.

 **The Forkedamber Talk Show: Season Two**

Season Two, Episode 5: Clay and Tsunami

Season Two, Episode 6: Jambu and Liana

Season Two, Episode 7: Cirrus and Queen Glacier

Season Two, Episode 8: Fatespeaker and Squid

Season Two, Episode 9: Winter and Kinkajou

Season Two, Episode 10: Encore Episode - Pairings TBA

Season Two, Episode 11: Clay and Glory

Season Two, Episode 12: Greatness and Deathbringer

Season Two, Episode 13: Oasis and Char

Season Two, Episode 14: Clay and Sunny

Season Two, Episode 15: Kestrel and Dune

Season Two, Episode 16: Dune and Asha

Season Two, Episode 17: Hailstorm and Fierceteeth

Season Two, Episode 18: Fjord and Glacier

Season Two, Episode 19: Hvitur and Asha

Season Two, Episode 20: Speculations

Season Two, Episode 21: Thorn and Morrowseer

Forkedblade: We're up to episode twenty-one, everybody! This is super exciting, and also a bit weird to think about later in the season.

Amber: But right now, we're only on episode five! And today, our guests are two of the five dragonets of destiny!

Forkedblade: Please welcome Princess Tsunami of the SeaWings and not-Prince Starflight of the NightWings to the stage!

Clay: Wait, I'm Starflight now?

Starflight: Wait, I'm Clay now?

Amber: No, no, Forkedblade, you idiot! That's the script from the Starnami episode, not the Claynami one!

Forkedblade: Oops. Let's try that again. Anyone have a remote control?

Starflight: Dragons don't have remote controls. That's a scavenger thing.

Clay: Can you eat it?

Forkedblade: Take two! Please welcome Princess Tsunami of the SeaWings and not-Prince Clay of the MudWings to the stage!

Clay: Why couldn't you have just said Clay? Did you have to add the 'not-Prince' part?

Forkedblade: I don't know! It's what it says in the script!

Amber: ***Reads the script*** No it doesn't. Why do you keep saying that?

Forkedblade: I don't know! It's what it says in the script!

Amber: No it does -

Tsunami: Ahem! Amber! My bestie!

Amber: Hi! Tsunami, my bestie! It's so great to have you back on the show, I'm beyond thrilled, because you're the awesomest dragon out there!

Qibli: Oh no you don't, you sure aren't allowed to steal Forkedblade's and my thing. We're the bestest when it comes the the awesomest.

Starflight: Didn't make sense.

Amber: I wasn't going to do anything but compliment my bestie Tsunami.

Tsunami: Likewise. Anyway, can we get on with the questions, please and thank you?

Forkedblade: Sure! Tsunami, of the Starflight and Clay, who do you like being paired with more?

Tsunami: Neither. I'd rather have Riptide.

Riptide: ***Blushes***

Amber: Sorry, but you've got to choose.

Tsunami: I thought we were besties.

Amber: We are, which is why I'm making you answer.

Tsunami: Fine. I'd say Clay, then, because while he does complain about being hungry all the time, he is very kind and loyal and I can actually pretend to attack him and he won't get hurt.

Starflight: I am injured.

Fatespeaker: No, you're blind.

Tsunami: See what I mean? Starflight is very nice, too, but there is the small fact that he sounds like an epic scroll most of the time - sorry, Starry!

Clay: Hey, that rhymes!

Tsunami: I know.

Amber: Ooh, that brings up another question! What nickname would you call Clay, affectionately?

Tsunami: Um...Hey Clay?

Clay: That isn't a nickname.

Forkedblade: What about you, Hey Clay? What nickname would you call Tsunami?

Hey Clay: Are you calling me Hey Clay now?

Forkedblade: I don't know. That's what it says in the script.

Amber: NO IT DOESN'T. STOP SAYING THAT FORKEDBLADE. ***Checks script*** OH MY DESERT WINDS, IT ACTUALLY DOES SAY THAT.

Hey Clay: WHAT? Let me see!

Yoda: Awkward this is.

Hey Clay: OH MY MOONS, WHAT IS THIS? HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW EVERYTHING I'M GOING TO SAY? HOW AM I STILL SAYING EXACTLY WHAT YOU THINK I'M GOING TO SAY? STOP THIS MADNESS.

Sunny: That was rather out of character.

Amber: This is a bit strange. I never noticed that the script adapts to what we're actually saying. Has it done that before?

Forkedblade: I think this scroll is just animus touched.

Amber: Well, on the bright side, we know the name of the mysterious green guy who always says 'awkward this is.'

Yoda: Awkward this is.

Hey Clay: I think you should get rid of this scroll.

Forkedblade: I think you should answer my question! What would you call Tsunami affectionately?

Hey Clay: I'm really not fond of nicknames...but if I had to, how about Sumo Tsunami?

Tsunami: Excuse me, I am not a sumo wrestler.

Starflight: Also, I'm like 99% positive that that's a scavenger thing.

Amber: Don't you mean Tsumo Tsunami? And Clay, if you had to chose, Sunny, Glory, or Tsunami?

Clay: HA! YOU CALLED ME CLAY AND NOT HEY CLAY.

Amber: Well, it says your actual name in the script. And please answer the question.

Clay: Well, among those three, I guess...Sunny.

Amber: YES! CLUNNY. Although, Clay, for the sake of this episode, you're supposed to actually say Tsunami.

Tsunami: Don't bring me into this! I was happy with his choice!

Forkedblade: I prefer Cleril, personally. But Clay, you said 'among those three' you would choose Sunny. So if, say, I dunno, we broadened the options...who would you choose?

Clay: Um. ***Mumbles something***

Forkedblade: I couldn't hear you.

Audience: Neither could we.

Amber: Well, he didn't say anything important. It's not like he said Peril or anything similar to that name or anything about liking SkyWings with too much fire in them or anything like that, and anyone who think otherwise is obviously insane and crazy and hearing thing. He definitely secretly likes Tsunami.

Tsunami: HE DOES? I'D ALMOST PREFER PERIL?

Peril: HEY. ***Smacks Tsunami***

Random Dragon: Ooh! Burn!

Burn: MY NAME IS FREEZE NOW.

Oasis: Well, that was, quite literally, a burn.

Amber: OH MY MOONS, TSUNAMI'S FACE IS MELTING OFF.

Forkedblade: Well, that got gruesome fast.

Tsunami: OWWWWWW! I HATE YOU PERIL.

Peril: I'm so sorry but I still hate you too.

Auklet: WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER FACE, MOMMY. I'M SCARED.

Cliff: WHAAAAAAAAAAA.

Ruby: What is wrong with this talk show?

Amber: I swear, Your Majesty, we are so sorry this happened. We are taking Tsunami to the ER ASAP and will get rid of all dragons with melting faces. This was unexpected.

Starflight: As glad as I am to know Tsunami's getting medical attention...DRAGONS DON'T HAVE ERS. THAT'S A SCAVENGER THING.

Turtle: We could just use my rock. Did I mention I have a rock that heals burns?

Peril: Moons, Turtle! How could I have forgotten? Why didn't you say something before?

Clay: Peril, you couldn't've slapped me or something? Tsunami, are you okay? I should've leapt in the way!

Amber: Like I night in shining armor!

Forkedblade: Not helping, Amber.

Amber: Well, that was sooooooo romantic!

Audience: WHAT? THAT WAS LIKE THE OPPOSITE OF ROMANTIC. _(ad lib)_

Amber: I can't believe I'm saying this, BUT IT WAS IN THE SCRIPT, OKAY? And didn't you say what Clay said? It was actually kind of sweet.

Forkedblade: I just hope Clay and Peril mend things between each other - they were both pretty livid.

Amber: Well, we've got to cut this episode short, with that little...um...accident. I'm running to the hospital after this to check on my bestie! But because things ended this way, maybe we'll do another episode with Clay and Tsunami...

Forkedblade: And without Peril. Well, next week, we'll be interviewing Glory's brother and another RainWing! Make sure to stay tuned for that...

Amber: Now we've got to go. Thanks for watching this LOVELY episode of the Forkedblade Talk Show!

Forkedblade: SO IT IS THE FORKEDBLADE TALK SHOW NOW.

Amber: Of course it is, Forkedamber.

Forkedblade: Well then, Blade...?

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I'm so sorry. That got really weird really fast. Um. Well then. Next week's episode will not be like this, I can tell you that. Things will be much calmer. And also, really sorry that a lot of the characters were really out of character. Um. Yes. That is all I have to say on that matter.

(And Tsunami's going to be okay, guys.)

As always, I love getting feedback and am continually looking for new pairings to add! Thank you so much to all the awesome people out there who read this - it means a lot! Thanks!

 **MystycDragon:** Yes, that is how you do, and it's great. Thanks, I'm glad you agree with me regarding ships - it always amazes me, all the different pairings out there that I've never thought of, but also kind of cool. Yes, definitely WinterwatcherLyfe. Your cameo idea is great (like your ideas always are!) and I really appreciate the suggestion. I'm still figuring out how exactly to do that, but I really want to do that. And yes, you are a guy who helps everyone! Haha, I love the comparison. Thank you for the pairing ideas! I've added them to the program. And I'll also make sure that the Scarflight pairing appears in the encore episode - I did have fun writing Scarlet's lines for that. One might say it was...THRILLING. And definitely some Forkedamber! I definitely ship it, and I'm so glad that you do too! Dragons are my life too...although I'm not cool enough to be half dragon. Oh well. I always appreciate your reviews! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

 **Redwut:** I loved seeing your review! Thank you so much - I'm so glad you love to see this story! I'm really flattered. Here's another update, and you can expect another one next Monday! I'm super happy that you like to see that this is updated! I have now been more motivated to actually post another episode! Thank you! I'm so glad you think it's funny and unique. That means a whole lot to me! As for where I get my ideas from...that's difficult. Sometimes, I have an idea of what I want to happen in the episode. Other times, I have no plan. I do plan out what questions I'm going to ask the dragons being interviewed, and work them in, and things just go from there...thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

 **Thepicduck:** Thank you! And sure, it's totally a word. Sorry there wasn't a harambe in the episode, but yes, I'm sure someone will catch the plague...dramatic music...I'll probably have the Random Dragon say it. I like the Random Dragon. As for how you write a story, you have to create a document in the Doc Manager tab in the Publish section, and then once you've written your story there, save it, and then go to New Story to get your fanfiction published. I hope this helped, and if you have any questions, I can try to answer! I hope to see some writing from you soon! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

 **PyropetheSkywing:** Your welcome! Thanks, I'm glad you agree with me with Winterwatcher, and I like the Starspeaker ship too. And you should definitely read all the books, if you can! I hope I haven't spoiled anything for you. I like Cleril too. I went through a phase after Escaping Peril where I really liked Pertle (Peril x Turtle) but then I realized that they likely wouldn't ever romantically like each other, and that I liked Turtle and Kinkajou better. I will definitely try to keep up the great work - hope this episode didn't disappoint! I'm so glad you liked the last season! It makes me so happy to hear that you liked it and found it funny, and I definitely want to keep it that way! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

 **iDragonSpyro:** GASP. A MOONBLI FAN? Well, like you said, I officially can't talk to you anymore. Just kidding! I'm with you on the rules of shipping...just because you like different pairings, doesn't mean it's suddenly forbidden to communicate or something. I mean, I am pretty defensive of my ships sometimes, but not to the point that I'd actually start ignoring someone. In the end, whatever Sutherland does with Moon (assuming she does anything romantically with her), I think I'll be okay with, even if Winter doesn't get Moon in the end...and haha, I laughed at the 'Rules of Shipping That No One Cares About Cause It Shouldn't Matter That Much Who You Ship.' And I can see what you mean about Winter and Moon's relationship...I like them anyway. I'm a fan of the 'good girl gets bad boy' thing, trope, cliche, whatever you want to call that, and even though I wouldn't define Winter as a 'bad boy,' he kind of fits into that theme, if you know what I mean. Anyways, I'm so glad you're enjoying this, and hopefully that last episode didn't weird you out. I'm sorry about that, it won't happen again. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

 **BrightMind:** Glad you found Sunbli brilliant! And don't worry, I normally forget about that ship too. Mostly because I always forget that it's because of Sunny we know Qibli, for the most part. And Qibli did seemed to change, from the Brightest Night to the more recent series! I agree! But I'm okay with that. I really like Qibli, and I agree, with Moonbli and some of his other ships with the Jade Winglet, I always forget that there's the Sunbli ship, but yes, I think they are actually really cute together. And yes, the dragonets of destiny are always so much younger than I picture them - six years old (unless they're seven now, which I don't think they are...). I suppose that dragon years are similar to dog years, in the sense that by the time the dragons are six years of age, they're in the human equivalent of teenage years. And you're right! Both Moonbli and Winterwatcher are foils of each other! So they both kind of work out!

So sorry that I changed the Speculations episode...I agree, it does feel like it's been a while since Talons of Power came out, but I just want to make sure that everyone has read it for the most part...I sent you a PM, not sure if you saw it. I agree, Turtlejou is pretty much canon now...I don't mind that, though.

Amber would like to apologize for her words. I wholeheartedly agree with you and Forkedblade on that. And haha. Amber did just call Forkedblade Forkedamber. XD. There does look like one, doesn't it?

And by Spiracha, do you mean the sauce? Sorry, I'm very poorly informed about everything, but if so, yes, I do like spiracha. You?

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!


	6. Season Two, Episode Six: Liambu

I do not own Wings of Fire. I also do not own Yoda.

THE FORKEDAMBER TALK SHOW

SEASON TWO, EPISODE SIX

JAMBU AND LIANA

* * *

Amber: Well, today's episode will be featuring Tsunami -

Tsunami: WHAT?

Forkedblade: Saying only one line, and that would be WHAT?

Tsunami: Okay then.

Amber: You were wrong, Forkedblade. She said something else, too.

Forkedblade: She didn't say 'something else' she said 'okay then.' Get it right, Amber.

Amber: Okay then. I'm not going to dignify that with a response, so let's move on to today's guests!

Forkedblade: But first, we'd like to send out a huge thank you to all our viewers, for all their support and feedback, as well as suggestions for future episodes! We appreciate you all so much - we'd be nothing but a bunch of foolish-looking dragons if it weren't for all your awesomeness!

Amber: Wow. I've never heard Forkedblade express so much gratitude.

Forkedblade: That's not your line.

Amber: I mean, YES, THANK YOU TO ALL OUR VIEWERS, YOU ARE ALL MORE AWESOME THAN FORKEDBLADE - WHICH IS NOT SAYING A LOT BECAUSE FORKEDBLADE ISN'T THAT AWESOME - I'm not making things better, am I?

Forkedblade: ...No.

Amber: What I meant to say is, you guys are all super awesome, way better than a million Forkedblades, and that's a compliment.

Forkedblade: ***Slow clapping***

Amber: _(to Forkedblade)_ Excuse me, I was too distracted by your feat of expressing gratitude to speak properly.

Forkedblade: Sure. Anyway, now that we've said thanks, let's introduce today's guests!

Amber: Yes, please welcome to the stage...Jambu and Liana of the RainWings!

Glory: That's my brother!

Deathbringer: Thank you for telling us. We were unaware of this fact. What would we do without your observational comments?

Glory: Nowhere.

Jambu: YES! I'M SO EXCITED TO BE ON THIS SHOW.

Liana: Me too.

Jambu: It's really warm here, not at all like the horrible IceWing kingdom.

IceWings: HEY!

Winter: Your home is miserable and nasty and filled with bugs and mud...not to mention undignified birds in all sorts of color...honestly, what kind of self-righteous bird is pink, green, and red, all at once?

Kinkajou: ...A parrot?

Random Dragon: Ooh! Burn!

Burn: FREEZEFREEZEFREEZEFREEZEFREEZE.

Peril: No, please don't burn Winter! I've already done that once...

Yoda: Awkward this is!

Amber: I feel that we have distracted from the point of our talk show.

Forkedblade: Amber, this is literally the definition of our talk show. But she's correct, we should move on to interviewation!

Amber: That's not a word.

Starflight: _(using his non-scavenger dictionary that he wrote)_ It's not.

Forkedblade: And here wo go, distracting from the point again! Ahem, Jambu, Liana, it's great to have you here with us!

Jambu: I KNOW.

Liana: Jambu, calm down and turn pink again. Yellow doesn't suit you.

Jambu: I THOUGHT I WAS PINK.

Forkedblade: No.

Amber: I never really thought about it, but Jambu and Liana are one of the few RainWing ships...I mean, there's Mangrove and Orchid, and Coconut and Kinkajou, and maybe Grandeur's paired with someone...but that's really it.

Jambu: Are there really that many of other tribe ships?

Starflight: Was that grammatically correct?

Forkedblade: First question! Jambu, what's your favorite color.

Glory: It's definitely not pink.

Deathbringer: Ah, the sarcasm.

Jambu: Pink.

Deathbringer: WOW! THAT WAS TOTALLY UNEXPECTED!

Glory: ***Smacks Deathbringer***

Deathbringer: OW!

Glory: Only I am allowed to be sarcastic.

Deathbringer: Right, you're the queen of sarcasm.

Glory: No, I'm the queen of -

Amber: AHEM DISTRACTING FROM THE POINT AGAIN. So, Jambu's favorite color is pink. Liana, what's yours?

Liana: I like yellow. You know, the pale, soothing, pastel yellow that reminds you of babies?

Starflight: Dragons don't have babies...we have dragonets.

Amber: You can still call them babies. I think.

Forkedblade: All righty, next question! What was the worst moment you've lived through?

Liana: In the rainforest, we have very few of those.

Jambu: Oh man, I'm so excited to be answering this question! Probably the Ice Kingdom was the worst moment I've lived through because it was so cold! ***Turns blue to enunciate point***

Amber: Was that sentence even grammatically correct.

Forkedblade: Did you have a question mark at the end of that question?

Amber: That wasn't a question.

Forkedblade: It wasn't?

Jambu: C-C-C-COOOOOOLLLLLLDDDDDDD.

Liana: Okay we get it. It's cold in the Ice Kingdom.

Qibli: Explains Winter's personality.

Winter: HEY!

Qibli: ***Innocently*** YES?

Winter: YOU STOLE MY IPAD!

Moon: That's what concerns you?

Amber: DISTRACTING FROM THE POINT STOP IT. Anyway, Liana, what was the worst moment of your life?

Liana: Um, probably the moments before we went through the tunnel to reach the NightWing kingdom. I was terrified that I would never see my beautiful rainforest home again, or that I'd see my other friends die, or, I don't know, it's hard to exactly remember all my fears. RainWings aren't supposed to worry about things! So that's why it was the worst!

Glory: It was bad because you were worried? Not because you had to save members of your tribe, or see what the volcanic island was like?

Deathbringer: Maybe she wasn't worried about the volcanic island. Maybe Liana was worried about you.

Glory: What do you mean? Liana's one of my most trusted generals.

Liana: ***Flattered*** Aw thanks.

Deathbringer: _(to Glory)_ Well, you're scary when you're mad.

Glory: Wow, what a compliment.

Deathbringer: Don't worry, I think you're cute when you're mad.

Amber: DISTRACTING FROM THE POINT DON'T CARE IF THAT'S ACTUALLY KIND OF CUTE.

Glory: EXCUSE ME DID YOU JUST CALL ME CUTE OH NO YOU DIDN'T DEATHBRINGER.

 **THE AUTHOR HAS ELECTED NOT TO SHOW THIS SCENE DUE TO THE GRAPHIC VIOLENCE THAT FOLLOWS***

Yoda: Awkward this is.

Deathbringer: Aw so cute!

Amber: Now this has evolved into a Glorybringer episode and not a Jambu and Liana episode.

Jambu: It's okay, they're cute.

Glory: JAMBU. I'M GONNA KILL YOU.

Forkedblade: Well, Glory's acting very out of character.

Amber: Eh? Really? I mean, Liana, save your boyfriend before his sister (and your future sister-in-law) kills him.

Liana: Jambu and I aren't dating, but I'm not fond of blood so okay.

Jambu: I feel like I should be insulted. BUT I'M STILL SUPER EXCITED ABOUT BEING HERE AND NO MATTER WHAT GLORY THREATENS ME WITH I WILL NOT CEASE TO BE HYPED!

Amber: Um, um, um, Liana, Jambu, what would you want your ship name to be?

Liana: I thought I said we weren't actually dating.

Jambu: SOOOOO EXCITED. Hmm. Probably Jiana? Or Liambu?

Liana: JAMBU. NOW I'M GONNA KILL YOU TOO.

Glory: GIRL POWER! LET'S GO!

Jambu: SOMEONE SAVE MEEEEEEE!

 _(The three RainWings run off stage, probably to fight/maybe exchange kind words of forgiveness but probably not somewhere else.)_

Yoda: Awkward this is!

Deathbringer: She's so hot! Did I mention Glory's hot? I'm so lucky to be dating her? OHMYMOONS SHE'S SO HOT AND CUTE AND I LOOOOOOOOOOVE HER.

Forkedblade: And now Deathbringer's out of character.

Amber: Eh? Really? I thought he was always like that around Glory.

Forkedblade: Well, now that we've lost our interviewees, things got awkward...

Tsunami: HEY! I HAVE AN IDEA! WE SHOULD DO ANOTHER FORKEDAMBER TALK SHOW!

Amber and Forkedblade: NO!

Qibli: Hehe. Then maybe an Amberblade episode?

Amber and Forkedblade: What's that.

Amber: Anyway, it's time to get this show wrapped up!

Forkedblade: Yeah, that's a good plan. We should probably figure out what in Pyrrhia happened to pour Jambu.

Amber: Before we go, here's the program for the next episodes of the talk show! So, you know, our fabulous audience knows what's in store!

Forkedblade: Um, or they could just go back and re-watch previous episodes to see what's next because the program didn't get updated.

Amber: Whatever.

 **The Forkedamber Talk Show: Season Two**

Season Two, Episode 7: Cirrus and Queen Glacier

Season Two, Episode 8: Fatespeaker and Squid

Season Two, Episode 9: Winter and Kinkajou

Season Two, Episode 10: Encore Episode - Pairings TBA

Season Two, Episode 11: Clay and Glory

Season Two, Episode 12: Greatness and Deathbringer

Season Two, Episode 13: Oasis and Char

Season Two, Episode 14: Clay and Sunny

Season Two, Episode 15: Kestrel and Dune

Season Two, Episode 16: Dune and Asha

Season Two, Episode 17: Hailstorm and Fierceteeth

Season Two, Episode 18: Fjord and Glacier

Season Two, Episode 19: Hvitur and Asha

Season Two, Episode 20: Speculations

Season Two, Episode 21: Thorn and Morrowseer

Season Two, Episode 22: Winter and Qibli

Season Two, Episode 23: Surprise Guests

Forkedblade: FABULOUSNESS!

Amber: Hmm, you know? We should interview the mysterious green dude at some point in the season, maybe.

Forkedblade: I'm not sure if that's a good idea. Can you imagine how the episode would go? What's your name? Awkward this is. Okay, then, Awkward this is, where are you from? Awkward this is. Is that actually a place? I've never heard of it. Are you a dragon? Awkward this is.

Amber: At some point in the talk show you can agree. Awkward this is.

Forkedblade: Well, this is awkward...

Amber: Awkward this is.

Forkedblade: Stop it!

Amber and Yoda: Awkward this is.

Forkedblade: NOOOOOO!

Audience: Awkward this is.

Entire World: Awkward this is.

Forkedblade: ***Wakes up from dream, only to realize that he actually wasn't dreaming*** Three moons.

* * *

 ***The author would also like to note that they do not approve of violence and that Deathbringer is okay and Glory went easy on him, for the most part, because after all she does like it when Deathbringer tells her she's pretty (just not cute, because that makes her sound like a little dragonet).**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** AGHHHHHHH! I'm so so so sorry for not updating for like, two weeks. Please don't be mad. I'm working on the next episode already for publishment next Monday (aaaaand publishment isn't a word like I thought it was). I hope this episode was enjoyable and not random and distracting, and that you are never going to read this talk show fanfiction again because I didn't update.

I will go cry now because I am so ashamed.

(Because you guys are so awesome and deserve better).

THIS SHALL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN...until spring break, which is two weeks from now, but next time I'll disappear with a warning of some shape or form...

Okay, disappearing again now.

 ***Poof* *Disappears***

 ***Reappears***

Oops, I forgot to reply to comments!

 **MystycDragon:** That is very true. I have read your bio multiple times! Agreed, it is always pleasurable to make new friends and companions. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

 **Redwut:** AHAHAHA update? What is the word you are referring to? AHAHAHA. Hahaha. Nervous laughter No? What? Anyway, I'm glad you like the inside jokes! Glad to know that they're appreciated. I'm glad that this is pure joy to you! I love writing this and seeing that other people like to read this so yes, I agree, this is pure joy to me as well! AHAHA. Sorry for the long wait. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

 **Thepicduck:** Hmm, hmm, is it? Maybe it is, maybe it isn't...*dramatic music* Okay, I'll keep that in mind but try to include at least one more harambe at some point, to honor the poor gorilla who I feel very, very bad for at this point. That's odd. Your iPod may be the case (not to put the blame on it). Are you able to access a computer? You know, the scavenger thing. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

 **dragonwritergirl112:** XD! That is definitely a good idea. Glad to know you found that funny, I was a bit worried that part would come off slightly morbid...I'm so glad you love this story (and sorry for the late update haha). I really appreciate the compliment! Thank you for reading and reviewing.

 **fieryheart959:** Okay! I love your spontaneous idea! I will definitely interview the Winterbli (is that their ship name?) pairing. Also, I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE LIKING THE EPISODES AND IT MEANS SO MUCH THAT YOU LIKE THE FORKEDAMBER SHIP! Burn does need a therapist, doesn't she? Hmm, I could make something out of that. And hmm, maybe they are d- oh I can't say. Thank you for all your kind words and support, and for reading and reviewing.

 **Literally:** Yay! That's impressive that you managed to do that! Sorry for the late update! Haha. Hahahahaha. Nervous laughter? Nope, nope, noppitty nope not laughing nervously. Sorry for deprivation. Here is something to undeprive you temporarily. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

 **Sparklethehybrid:** Yay! I'm glad you did! Yes, I like the Sunbli and Winterwatcher ships as well, and tried to include some Glorybringer moments in this as well (haha, not sure how those came off) for you! Sorry for taking so long with episode six! I'm really glad you think that, though! That compliment makes me really happy! Sorry about breaking up Glorybringer...I got some requests for those ships, so I want to comply! (Don't worry, I think Glorybringer's going to stand the test of time). I will try to include another Glorybringer too. As a dragon, I'm not sure who I'd have a crush on. It's difficult to say, because I can't really picture any of the dragons in my head. I just get flashes of color whenever I see their names. Thank you for reading and reviewing (and Glory totally does rule!).

 **PyropetheSkywing:** *Gasp* It is! Sorry about the chapter feeling rushed. I hope this one wasn't either. Glad you still thought it was great! I hope I haven't spoiled any of the plot elements/series in general to you through this show...if so, I APOLOGIZE PROFUSELY. Where's the memory potion to erase your memories of the spoilers? Just kidding. I will not do that. I love the Glorybringer ship too! They are utterly adorable. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

 **PlzReadIsCanon:** Ah. I have read Talons of Power once. I should probably read that again to refresh my memory. Thank you for telling me, and for reading and reviewing.

 **LionHunter:** Glad you thought so! I'm definitely going to try and finish season two, at least, no matter how long that actually takes! And that's okay, everyone likes their own ships! Thank you for reading and reviewing.

 **Verity** **Nightingale:** AGH I LOVE YOUR USERNAME SO MUCH! I'm so glad you like the Forkedamber ship! :):):) I included a mention of Amberbladenin this show...I definitely plan on finishing the second season at least! I'm glad you like reading this and support the ship so strongly! That means so much! And noweth thou doth indeed soundeth like Shakespeare and you haveth no clue how many times that autocorrected. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

 **Lilypad160:** Thanks! I'm really glad you think so! I will try to include some game for a special like last season. I like your idea for something like a Easter egg hunt! It's not your worst. Sorry for the super late update, but I'm really glad to know that this makes you laugh! That means a lot! Yes, it's a struggle! Which ship to ship? THERE ARE SO MANY! Agh no don't hyperventilate. This is supposed to be a calm and relaxing experience! Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	7. Season Two, Episode Seven: Glacirrus

I do not own Wings of Fire. I also do not own Yoda.

THE FORKEDAMBER TALK SHOW

SEASON TWO, EPISODE SEVEN

CIRRUS AND GLACIER

* * *

Amber: Hello! And welcome to the Forkedamber Talk Show!

Forkedblade: At least she stopped saying awkward this is.

Amber and Yoda: Awkward this is.

Forkedblade: NOOOOOOO.

Amber: Anyway, today's episode will feature our first royal guest!

Queen Coral, Glory, Tsunami, Gill, Auklet, Cliff, and Anemone: EXCUSE US.

Amber: Well, you guys don't count because you're either a family member of my bestie, or a dragonet.

Glory: I am an exception.

Amber: You're a dragonet.

Glory: I'm older than you are.

Amber: OH REALLY. DO YOU KNOW HOW OLD I AM, GLORY.

Glory: Old enough to know that you're younger than me.

Forkedblade: I feel like I should say something, but I'm also not sure if that was an insult.

Random Dragon: Ooh! Burn!

Burn: FREEZE FREEZE LET IT GO, LET IT GO, CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE.*

Random Dragon: Harambe!

Blaze: I hate that song.

Blister: That's only because Elsa's prettier than you.

Forkedblade: Anyway, sticking with the Frozen theme, today we'll be interviewing too IceWings - please welcome, Cirrus of the Talons of Peace and Queen Glacier of the IceWings!

IceWing: ***Cheer for their queen***

Glacier: This is ridiculous. Ever since I lost my husband, everybody's been trying to set me up with someone.

Amber: That's actually kind of amusing. So, Your Majesty, let's begin! What was your husband's name?

Glacier: Well now. That is a very interesting question.

Forkedblade: I'd assume it has an interesting answer?

Glacier: Well now. I'm sure that it does.

Amber: And the answer would be...

Glacier: Well now. The answer might be that I'm actually not sure who my husband was.

Audience: ***Is silent***

Yoda: Awkward this is!

Amber: How do you not know the name of the dragon you not only wed, but also had at least two dragonets with?

Glacier: Well now. That's a good question.

Forkedblade: Why do you keep saying well now?

Glacier: If Scarlet can have a catchphrase of some sort, than so can I.

Scarlet: That's _Queen_ Scarlet to you.

Forkedblade: Fair enough, Queen Glacier. Next question, then! Cirrus, what do you think of the IceWing queen?

IceWings: ***Look extremely fierce***

Cirrus: Um. Well now -

Glacier: Oh no, that's my thing.

Cirrus: She's a good queen, even if I don't necessarily like IceWing ways of life.

Glacier: Just because you're a Talons of Peace member because you couldn't keep your ranking high enough -

Amber: This brings us to our next point! Cirrus, are you aware that this ship pairs you with the dragon previously interviewed as Soar who is originally a RainWing named Chameleon and is Peril's father?

Glacier: Wait, why is his name Sore? Does he get really sore easily or something?

Cirrus: WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK THAT? IT'S SOAR, NOT SORE!

Glacier: I fail to see a difference.

Cirrus: S-O-A-R, NOT S-O-R-E!

Amber: Ooh! What if we did a spelling bee!

Starflight: That's a scavenger thing.

Forkedblade: Glacier, what do you think about the IceWing statuses? Like, in terms of the Circles that make up IceWing society? Do you think it's fair?

Glacier: Well now. We've had the Circles many, many years before I was hatched. I think it would be unwise to switch to the way _other_ tribes do things.

Moorhen, Coral, Glory, and Ruby: What do you mean by that.

Glacier: You see, it is drilled into every IceWings brain at a young age that we IceWings are superior to other tribes.

Other tribes: Excuse us.

Glacier: I'm not trying to be condescending or anything, but I believe that while the way we run things with the Circles in the Ice Kingdom may seem strange to the outside mind, it makes perfect sense to us.

Forkedblade: I feel offended.

Amber: Me too. But because Winter's an IceWing and he's part of my favorite ship - and also because sometimes I _swear_ I am part IceWing - I'm totally okay with feeling that way!

Forkedblade: That was...logical reasoning.

Amber: AGH I LOVE YOU WINTER! Wait - like, not romantically or anything because that would break up my ship, though, but I still love you, just not romantically.

Winter: Thanks?

Forkedblade: I feel jealous.

Amber: Next question! Speaking of my fav dragon Winter - well, I'm not sure if he's my FAV dragon because I really like all the dragons in the series -

Starflight: Series? What series?

Everyone else: ***Ignores Starflight***

Winter: Thanks?

Amber: Anyway, speaking of Winter, Cirrus, upon first meeting him in the seventh book, Winter Turning, what did you think of the IceWing prince?

Cirrus: I didn't particularly like him. He was far too arrogant and demanding, too sure of himself.

Qibli: That sounds accurate.

Moon: Well -

Winter: How dare you.

Cirrus: Besides, I had a gut feeling that told me he was trouble for my position, associating with Queen Scarlet.

Scarlet: Finally, someone calls me by the proper title.

Glacier: Ex-queen Scarlet?

Scarlet: How dare you.

Qibli: Uh oh, Scarlet and Winter sound alike.

Winter: HOW DARE YOU!

Qibli: My point exactly.

Amber: Well, that was enlightening, Cirrus. Thank you for sharing your opinion. Now, what's your opinion on the Circles in the IceWing kingdom?

Cirrus: _(snorts)_ Well, just because I _look_ like and IceWing doesn't mean I am actually one. I've never been to the Ice Kingdom ever.

Forkedblade: Completely random question - if Cirrus were to try to go over that magically enchanted IceWing wall, would it let him through or would it kill him? Because, you know, he's not originally an IceWing, he's actually a RainWing?

Glacier: Names Sore.

Cirrus: FOR THE LAST TIME -

Amber: I think it's strange that of all the things Glacier learned about the dragon she's being shipped with, she points out the name and not the fact he's originally a RainWing.

Starflight: To answer Forkedblade's question, the wall would let Cirrus over because even though he's originally a RainWing, the spell turns him completely into an IceWing.

Amber: My head hurts.

Forkedblade: That's not good.

Amber: Stop talking and maybe it'll stop.

Forkedblade: I feel offended again.

Amber: Good for you. Last question of this episode, y'all!

Forkedblade: You don't sound good with a Southern accent.

Amber: That wasn't Southern. I literally just said 'y'all' normally. Anyway, as I was saying BEFORE FORKEDBLADE VERY RUDELY INTERRUPTED ME - last question! Glacier, what's your opinion on the Talons of Peace?

Glacier: Well now. They've taken a backseat since the war effort ended and all that. Looking back, I think I didn't mind them too much, although I viewed them through plenty of condescension and hatred. I didn't want peace until the side I was fighting for won, and the Talons of Peace were trying to stop that from happening.

Amber: So in conclusion, whatever's best for your tribe is what you want?

Glacier: Yes.

Amber: Do you think Snowfall will be a good queen? Or do you think Icicle or maybe Lynx would be better contenders for the throne?

Glacier: I thought you asked the last question.

Amber: Yeah, but I thought of another one.

Forkedblade: You'll find that she does that a lot.

Glacier: Well, Lynx can't challenge me for the throne because she's not related correctly to me, Icicle will likely never have the chance to challenge me for the throne because of her history with Scarlet, so Snowfall had better be a good queen, because otherwise - you know, I probably should've had more heirs. If I kill Snowfall in battle, than I have only one daughter left, and I don't even know who that is.

Glacier's Husband and Other Daughter: How do you not know our names?

Cirrus: You need help. With all due respect, Your Majesty.

IceWings: How dare you!

Qibli: Oh no, now there are more of them!

Forkedblade: Well. Thank you, Your Majesty, for agreeing to appear on this episode! We are so honored to have your presence on the stage!

Amber: Yes, I second that! But now it's time to bring this show to a close! Tomorrow, we'll be interviewing two of the alternate dragons of destiny.

Forkedblade: Here's a program for upcoming episodes!

 **The Forkedamber Talk Show: Season Two**

Season Two, Episode 8: Fatespeaker and Squid

Season Two, Episode 9: Winter and Kinkajou

Season

* * *

Two, Episode 10: Encore Episode - Pairings TBA

Season Two, Episode 11: Clay and Glory

Season Two, Episode 12: Greatness and Deathbringer

Season Two, Episode 13: Oasis and Char

Season Two, Episode 14: Clay and Sunny

Season Two, Episode 15: Kestrel and Dune

Season Two, Episode 16: Dune and Asha

Season Two, Episode 17: Hailstorm and Fierceteeth

Season Two, Episode 18: Fjord and Glacier

Season Two, Episode 19: Hvitur and Asha

Season Two, Episode 20: Speculations

Season Two, Episode 21: Thorn and Morrowseer

Season Two, Episode 22: Winter and Qibli

Season Two, Episode 23: Surprise Guests

Amber: You know, it just occurred to me that displaying the schedule completely ruins the excitement and mystery regarding the next episode.

Forkedblade: You JUST realized that? Amber. It's official. We need to get you checked out.

Amber: I hate doctors!

Starflight: Dragons don't have doctors! That's a scavenger thing!

Mayfly: Excuse me.

Forkedblade: It's time to sign off for today! Thanks for watching! Come on Amber.

Amber: NOOOOO! I REFUSE!

* * *

 ***I also do not own Frozen or the lyrics to Let It Go.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well now. I have nothing much to say except that there will not be an episode next Monday due to vacation plans. Happy spring!

 **MystycDragon:** Indeed, I say multiple times. And yes, I say I'm a fan. I'm glad to know you like this more and more! I've fallen into a better routine of writing episodes, so hopefully things won't be so rushed! Thank you for the suggestion for the encore interview, and for reading and reviewing!

 **dragonwritergirl112:** Glad you think so! Thanks for the compliment, and for reading and reviewing! :)

 **Thepicduck:** I sure hope it wasn't twenty-one weeks! *Checks calendar* OHMYMOONS IT'S ALREADY MARCH? MY HIBERNATION HAS GONE ON TOO LONG! HARAMBE TO YOU TOO! And I'm so sorry for the long wait! I am angry at myself. Yes, you spelled schedule right! Hopefully I'll manage to stick to the Monday program. Hehe. I'll try even harder now that I know that this gains Monday a point of love (don't worry, Monday, I'm sure, is a pleasant day if school didn't start, but I agree, I dislike Mondays). I LOVE WEEKENDS TOO! Here's the update! HARAMBE. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

 **Guest:** Thanks, I'm glad to know that! Sorry still about the long wait. Aw, that means a lot! Thank you for the kind words and for reading and reviewing!

 **PyropetheSkywing:** Okay, that's good to know. I'll try to keep spoiling, especially of the most recent Book 9, to a minimum (like in this episode I was going to ask Glacier a question regarding the epilogue of Talons of Power, but decided against doing so, just to be safe). I'm glad that you found the chapter less rushed than the last time! Thank you so much! That means a lot, that you love this story! Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading and reviewing!


	8. Season Two, Episode Eight: Squidspeaker

I do not own Wings of Fire. I also do not own Yoda.

THE FORKEDAMBER TALK SHOW

SEASON TWO, EPISODE EIGHT

Fatespeaker and Squid

* * *

Amber: LOOK AT IT LOOK AT IT LOOK AT IT NOW.

Forkedblade: What are we -

Amber: ***Suddenly plasters the schedule over camera lens***

 **The Forkedamber Talk Show: Season Two**

Season Two, Episode 8: Fatespeaker and Squid

Season Two, Episode 9: Winter and Kinkajou

Season Two, Episode 10: Encore Episode - Pairings TBA

Season Two, Episode 11: Clay and Glory

Season Two, Episode 12: Greatness and Deathbringer

Season Two, Episode 13: Oasis and Char

Season Two, Episode 14: Clay and Sunny

Season Two, Episode 15: Kestrel and Dune

Season Two, Episode 16: Dune and Asha

Season Two, Episode 17: Hailstorm and Fierceteeth

Season Two, Episode 18: Fjord and Glacier

Season Two, Episode 19: Hvitur and Asha

Season Two, Episode 20: Speculations

Season Two, Episode 21: Thorn and Morrowseer

Season Two, Episode 22: Winter and Qibli

Season Two, Episode 23: Surprise Guests

Forkedblade: Okay, as beautiful as the schedule is, what was the point of that?

Amber: So that...um, well, I had a reason. But in my defense, I don't have a defense, so let's just start the talk show while I sit quietly in the corner and think about the meaning of life.

Forkedblade: That's too deep a thought for you, Amber.

Amber: It's only ten feet.

Forkedblade: What.

Amber: And you say I have no sense of humor. Anyway, without further ado, let's welcome today's guests, who you all already know because I showed you the schedule.

Forkedblade: And it's not like this episode title has their names in it anyway.

Amber: Yeah, it's called Fatesquid, it's only a minor dead giveaway.

Forkedblade: FATESQUID? IS THAT REALLY THEIR SHIP NAME? AHAHAHA.

Amber: I think it's actually Squidspeaker.

Forkedblade: SQUIDSPEAKER? AHAHAHA THAT'S ALMOST WORSE.

Fatespeaker: I feel like I should be offended, but because I'm taking it as a good sign that our names don't fit well together, I will overlook that. I mean, HI, IT'S SO GREAT TO BE BACK!

Amber: It's so great to have you back! We love having you enthusiastic stage presence, Fatespeaker!

Squid: I don't wanna do this. I wanna go home and eat fish and practice my underwater stalking move.

Winter: I'M STILL MAD AT YOU FOR THAT.

Squid: YOU HAVE TO ADMIT THAT I WAS GOOD AND STEALTHY.

Qibli: Your tail has been threatened.

Squid: What.

Qibli: Never mind, just go on with the show.

Forkedblade: Okay! Since Qibli said that, and he's the AWESOMEST, we shall now proceed!

Qibli: Oh no, no, Forkedblade, YOUR THE AWESOMEST-EST!

Amber: Oh no, not this again.

Starflight: Wrong type of 'your.' It's supposed to be 'you're,' like 'you are' not 'your' like possessive.

Qibli: How could you even tell? I was speaking.

Amber: Do you remember the Almighty and strangely terrifying scroll that was our script but somehow has been enchanted to record every single phrase we utter, regardless of being in their originally, including this sentence that I am now speaking?

Qibli: Oh.

Forkedblade: I fear we have distracted incredibly from our point. Fatespeaker, Squid, it is great to have you on the show again!

Fatespeaker: Again?

Forkedblade: Again as in I'm welcoming you to our show for the second time. But whatever. Let's ask the first question! Fatespeaker, in the Dark Secret, you are very mournful when Morrowseer forces Squid to fly off into hostile SkyWing territory, wanting to go after him, despite the horribleness which he treated you with. So, what do you think of Squid now?

Fatespeaker: Ooh, wow, I foresaw that question coming!

Alternate Dragonets of Destiny: ***Groan***

Fatespeaker: And of course I therefore see the answer I give you. Squid was like a brother to me.

Squid: Nooooooooo.

Fatespeaker: He was one of my first and bestest friends!

Squid: THIS IS ALL LIES.

Fatespeaker: He may have been awful to me, like you've said, but nobody deserves to be condemned to die! Especially all alone without friends!

Squid: YOU AREN'T MY FRIEND!

Fatespeaker: Also, Morrowseer is just a big meanyhead and he's so bossy.

Squid: I agree with that, though.

Morrowseer: I take offense to that.

Moon: You're still thinking about how shiny Winter is.

Forkedblade: Um, that's great. Next question, then!

Amber: Yes, yes. Squid, what is your opinion on Fatespeaker? You are portrayed to not particularly care for your fellow alternate dragon of destiny. Is this accurate?

Squid: Ugh, Fatespeaker's SO ANNOYING. She's always be super nice to everyone and we don't like niceness and besides she always says she sees walruses in our future and then it never happens!

Amber: I'm sorry to hear that. Walruses are tasty, I guess?

Squid: Hello, I'm a SeaWing! They're really good and whenever she says she has a vision I can't help but get my hopes up even though I know IT'S ALL A LIE.

Forkedblade: And there you have it, folks. A truly traumatized SeaWing. But really, Fatespeaker, Squid, how do you feel about being used for a prophecy that a, was not only fake, but also b, turned out you were only the _alternates_ for, replaceable backups?

Fatespeaker: I've answered this question before, but I don't mind answering again! Although, me answering this question before could've totally been in a vision.

Alternate Dragonets of Destiny: Stop.

Fatespeaker: I look at my past in this way; I could get angry that I was separated from my family for the prophecy that turned out to be a lie, but then there's also this; if this hadn't happened, I would've grown up starving and scared on the volcanic island, I wouldn't have met Starflight or any of my other AMAZINGLY AWESOME friends -

Alternate Dragonets of Destiny: WE AREN'T YOUR FRIENDS.

Amber: Right, because in this case we're saying Squid's her boyfriend.

Squid: I AMEND THAT STATEMENT, I AM HER FRIEND. IT'S BETTER THAN BOYFRIEND.

Fatespeaker: I don't want you to be my boyfriend.

Squid: I don't want to be your boyfriend.

Amber: Ah, drama, isn't it refreshing? Fatespeaker, did you have anything to add on the subject of your question?

Fatespeaker: Well, I also probably would've turned out awfully like Fierceteeth!

Fierceteeth: HEY!

Starflight: It's kind of true, though, to be honest...

Fatespeaker: Although, with my prophetic powers, I probably would've been able to foresee my bad attitude and might've been able to change it!

Forkedblade: But if you were born on the NightWing Island like all the other NightWings, then you wouldn't have been able to be hatched near moonlight, meaning you wouldn't have your prophetic powers.

Amber: Assuming she has prophetic powers.

Fatespeaker: Of course I do! I can definitely predict the future.

Squid: Right.

Fatespeaker: IT'S TRUE. I can see the future!

Squid: Then predict something reasonable that's going to happen in the near future.

Forkedblade: Ooh yes, please do! That would be exciting!

Fatespeaker: It doesn't work like that.

Squid: YOU'RE BLUFFING!

Fatespeaker: No! I'm not! Fine, I'll predict something. Ummmmmmmm...

 _(There is silence in the studio as Fatespeaker closes her eyes to see a vision.)_

Yoda: Awkward this is!

Fatespeaker: AHA! Someone will say, 'you know, those sheep that float in the sky but don't have any legs or a head?' in the near future!

Amber: Are you possibly referring to clouds.

Fatespeaker: Yes.

Amber: Then why didn't you say so.

Fatespeaker: Because that's not what someone says in the future!

Squid: Who says it in the future?

Fatespeaker: I DON'T KNOW!

Squid: Then that doesn't count.

Fatespeaker: I'd like to see you -

Forkedblade: MOVING ON, Squid, what are your feelings about being used as an alternate dragonet of destiny?

Squid: Well, I got to be important because my father was the leader of the Talons of Peace, but now I'm super disappointed because he gave up the position to dumb Riptide.

Nautilus: That's rude, son.

Squid: I DON'T CARE, IT'S TRUE. Also, because I was an alternate dragonet of destiny I got to meet some queens and they have shiny things. Flying off to my death though wasn't very fun.

Fatespeaker: But you didn't die.

Squid: BUT I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA!

Fatespeaker: Me too.

Squid: ICK, no, Fatespeaker cares about me!

Amber: Aww, isn't that sweet! a Squidspeaker moment!

Forkedblade: NO NO NO, IT'S FATESQUID. Like, oh my moons, it's the fatesquid. Doesn't that sound scary? Some exotic sea animal!

Queen Coral: That doesn't exist.

Forkedblade: NOW IT DOES.

Amber: Okay, while we let Forkedblade passionately explain the qualities of the new fantastic beast fatesquid, let's ask our last question!

Forkedblade: The episode is over already?

Amber: How time does fly. Also, while writing the script, which is ever changing, I kind of ran out of ideas because I'm -

Forkedblade: Stupid.

Amber: HOW DARE YOU CALL ME STUPID DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO?

Forkedblade: A stupid dragon.

Amber: HOW DARE YOU CALL YOUR GIRL -

Forkedblade: Don't say it.

Amber: Don't say what, 'girlfriend?'

Forkedblade: Hey, you get mad at me whenever I try to say we're d -

Amber: How dare you! That's a lie - oh wait, I say where you're going with this.

Forkedblade: Oh my moons, you really are stupid.

Fatespeaker: What just happened.

Squid: I don't know, didn't you foresee this?

Fatespeaker: Being a seer is very difficult. Timelines are always getting tangled up and it's hard to pick out the actual future.

Amber: Well, there was supposed to be a final question but I'm afraid that due to some difficulties we'll have to cut the show short.

Forkedblade: This is entirely your fault.

Amber: Thank you for watching. Fatespeaker, Squid, it was an absolute PLEASURE having you on the show.

Fatespeaker: Thanks, it was great being on it even if it was with Squid and not Starflight.

Squid: I'M FAMOUS NOW! I'm on - what was the saying? I'm on, you know, those sheep that float in the sky but don't have any legs or a head? I'm on the ninth one of those.

Amber: Cloud nine?

Squid: Yeah.

Fatespeaker: AHA! YOU SAID IT! I KNEW YOU WOULD SAY THAT! WORD FOR WORD! AM I GOOD OR WHAT?

Squid: That's not true! You didn't know _I_ would say it, just someone!

Forkedblade: Wow, it looks like Fatespeaker is a seer after all. Who'da thunk it?

Starflight: I'm not going to comment on the incorrectness of that grammar.

Forkedblade: I'm afraid to end this show because of the consequences of the action and also the confrontation I face after all, but I see that I must do so. So, as Amber said, thank you all for watching! Stay tuned for next time, where we'll be interviewing a certain frosty prince and an overly excited rainbow dragon!

Glory: "Rainbow dragon"?

Amber: Wow, so mysterious, Forkedblade. IT'S NOT LIKE THEY ALREADY KNOW WHO'S GOING TOMORROW.

Forkedblade: Sorry, that's what it said in the script, which, INCIDENTALLY, you made!

Amber: We need to have a talk.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hello, folks! I apologize for not updating Monday, but, as I've written on my profile, which is actually fairly out of date, I've changed my updating schedule for the talk show to Fridays, because I've got an activity Monday evenings that runs very late. Hopefully I'll be able to stick to it!

Thank you for all the kind comments! You guys are so awesome and I can't say enough thank yous!

 **SongofThunder:** Thank you! I'm really glad you think so! PLEASE DON'T EXPLODE THOUGH, I DON'T HAVE ANY INSURANCE FOR CASUALTIES. WAFFLE TO YOU TOO! I hope to continue! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

 **fieryheart959:** Thank you so much for all your kind words! Ah, the joys of autocorrect. Sometimes good, sometimes bad, and then sometimes you have friends who decide they want to prank you for April fools and go in on your phone's settings and make it so that every time you type 'no' it autocorrects to 'strawberry banana' because why not. Haha, I relate though. The keys are too small for the thumbs of anyone other than a toddler, it seems. Oh well. I'm really glad you like the writing, and it's great to know that you feel that way! I really appreciate the compliments, they bring a smile to my face! Thank you for reading and reviewing.

 **Redwut:** YAS INDEED! *turns up to party, realizes that it's the wrong party, leaves, turns up to correct party, realizes it's actually over* Well, I tried. I'm so glad you thought it was hilarious and hopefully this episode lived up to expectations as well! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

 **Thepicduck:** That goes without being said :). I will try to spice up the pairings! If you have any suggestions, please let me know! Are you getting a laptop soon? Yes, I'm very sure you will! Glad you liked the random harambe. I have not had the pleasure of drinking bleach, so you'll have to let me know how that went. Yes, I suppose harambe would be a greeting, or maybe something you could say when you just don't have the words/energy for something else. Haha. I have FORKEDAMBER saved in my autocorrect in all-caps so whenever I try to write it on my phone I get something along the lines of, 'I'm really glad you liked FORKEDAMBER in this episode...' or 'this is the end of this episode of the FORKEDAMBER Talk Show' and then I sound really, really overly enthusiastic. And what time zone are you in? HARAMBE and thank you for reading and reviewing.

 **MystycDragon:** I will always appreciate your reviewing! You were my first reviewer and I'm eternally thankful for that - not to mention you have really great ideas! Yes, indeed, it's unfortunate but I understand that not everybody likes this type of story. But I'm really, really glad you like it! That means a lot! Hope you enjoyed this episode! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

 **Guest:** That's an honor to hear! I'm really glad you've stuck with the show. Hope you enjoyed this episode. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

 **Sparklethehybrid:** Ahaha, Jambu's okay. I think. Last I heard at least. I should probably go check, but nothing too terrible could possibly happen to him, right? I mean it was Liana, the dragon he possibly likes/is dating, and Glory, his half-sister? What would they do to him? Thanks - you're also the best! Hope you enjoyed this episode! #QIBLIDOESRULE #GLORYBRINGERISPROBABLYMYOTP #BUTWINTERWATCHER #BUTGLORYBRINGER #ASYOUCANTELLI'MBADATHASHTAGS #THANKYOUFORREADINGANDREVIEWING

 **PyropetheSkywing:** No problem! And feel free to tell me if I'm giving too much away. Would you like me to tell you what exactly is going on with Soar? I'd be more than happy to explain to clear up your confusion, but if you want to wait and find out on your own, that's okay! I agree, he's a bit of a confusing character and we don't know lots about him, but we've got a basic backstory from him. He has other dragon types as well, but we haven't seen them...yet. It is quite odd that Glacier doesn't know her husband's name! But it's never mentioned in the book, and on her profile page and other online sources, there's no listed name for her husband, so I didn't want to make some dragon up. Thank you for reading and reviewing!


	9. Season Two, Episode Nine: Winterjou

I do not own Wings of Fire. I also do not own Yoda.

THE FORKEDAMBER TALK SHOW

SEASON TWO, EPISODE NINE

Winter and Kinkajou

* * *

Amber: Hello! And welcome to the Forkedamber Talk Show!

Forkedblade: Yes, today we'll be interviewing...Uojaknik and Retniw.

Amber: ...

Yoda: Awkward this is.

Forkedblade: Hmm, what odd names! I wasn't aware that any dragon in this series possessed such bizarre titles. What tribe are they? Probably SandWings, they always have such weird names.

SandWings: Hey!

Amber: Amber's not a weird name.

Thorn and Sunny: Neither is Thorn/Sunny.

Forkedblade: Yeah, but _Qibli?_ That's a weird name. What does it even mean?

Qibli and Starflight: A qibla is a hot humid southern or southeastern wind of southern Italy, Sicily, and the Mediterranean islands, originating in the Sahara Desert as a dry dusty wind but becoming moist as it passes over the Mediterranean, or a hot or warm southerly wind, especially one moving toward a low barometric pressure center.

Forkedblade: Yeah, but we don't have places called Italy, Sicily, the Mediterranean islands, or the Sahara desert. Try me again.

Starflight: He does have a point, those are scavenger things.

Forkedblade: Besides, Amber, didn't you once say you had an aunt named Haboob?

Haboob: Excuse me, but my name means a violent and oppressive wind blowing in summer, especially in Sudan, bringing sand from the desert.

Amber: First off, how in Pyrrhia did you get here, second off, wow, your name fits your personality traits; violent and oppressive.

Forkedblade: Yeah but we don't have any places named Sudan.

Moorhen: I mean there is a neighborhood in my kingdom called Sudan.

Forkedblade: Is. Is this real.

Moorhen: Yes.

Amber: Additionally, if any tribe has weird names, it's the NightWings.

NightWings: HEY! They make perfect sense!

Amber: Furthermore, I completely have forgotten what we were talking about.

Forkedblade: Well, I think that this would be a great time then to introduce today's guests! Please welcome...Uojaknik and Retniw!

Kinkajou and Winter: Who are those dragons? I thought we were supposed to be on this show?

Winter: Not that I would mind not going out.

Kinkajou: No! This is fabulous!

Amber: Right, I remember now. Forkedblade, you're holding the schedule upside down.

Forkedblade: ***Fixes the schedule*** Ah, that explains things.

Amber: Actually, I'm kind of confused as to how you were reading things backward when you were holding it upside down.

Forkedblade: I'm magical.

Kinkajou: Cool! Are you an animus!

Forkedblade: No. You're thinking of someone else.

Amber: Let's begin with the interviews! Winter, Kinkajou, it's great to have you back on the show!

Kinkajou: It's great to be back, as always! I was so excited for today. I was going to make my scales yellow but then I settled for my favorite color combo instead! ***Turns into all her favorite, bright colors***

World: MY EYES!

Forkedblade: Not again.

Starflight: The one time I'm glad I'm blind.

Amber: Kinkajou I'm sure you look lovely but could you please go back to a decent color.

Winter: I'm the one who's supposed to blind others with my scales.

Kinkajou: Fine, but only because Winter's really sparkly!

Forkedblade: First question! Kinkajou, in Moon Rising, you are described to have colorful thoughts about Winter. What do you have to say to that?

Kinkajou: Stay out of my head, Moon!

Moon: I'm sorry, that was before you had sky fire and thinking loud and romantic thoughts about other dragons isn't exactly a quiet form of thinking.

Winter: See, that's the problem with RainWings. They go flapping their emotions everywhere.

Kinkajou: Excuse me, I was _thinking_ those thoughts, not expressing them on my scales.

Amber: Ah, look, a romantic lovers' spat.

Winter: Definitely not!

Kinkajou: Well actually maybe a little yes?

Forkedblade: I thought you were a fan of Winterwatcher? Why is it that every time Moon comes up on the stage with some dragon you get all defensive, but when Winter's on the stage with Kinkajou you're okay with everything?

Amber: Because Kinkajou's going to be with Turtle so it's not a worry! So like you said, I should just relax!

Forkedblade: Okay, I guess I shouldn't complain. Next question! Winter, has Kinkajou grown on you since you first met her?

Winter: ***Lying*** Definitely not! I have no idea where you'd get that idea from.

Amber: Really, because in Winter Turning, you voiced your concern for Kinkajou after she was attacked by Peril's father in his NightWing form.

Peril: Um, could we please not bring that up.

Yoda: Awkward this is!

Winter: Well, wouldn't you be worried if ANY dragon got attacked by someone much stronger than them for no reason, just because they were viewed as the weakest in the group?

Kinkajou: That's really what that dragon thought? That's SUPER MEAN!

Glory: I wouldn't be worried so much if it was Morrowseer.

Starflight: Or Blister.

Tsunami: Or Burn.

Mostly Everybody: Or Scarlet.

Scarlet: MWAHAHA - wait, that's so not thrilling! As queen of the SkyWings, you should show more concern for your monarch!

Ruby: But they do show plenty of concern for their monarch.

Scarlet: They should do a better job of showing it, then.

Ruby: But you aren't their monarch anymore.

Harambe, the Random Dragon: OOH! BURN!

Burn: ***Cries***

Tsunami: I actually amend my previous statement about not caring of Burn was attacked. With her current personality, I'd feel really bad.

Amber: Well, that was interesting, but to bring our conversation back to its original point; Winter, you therefore do care about Kinkajou and she did grow on you!

Winter: What's the point of denying anything anymore?

Kinkajou: Aw, Winter! That's mega-awesome and super sweet! I care about you too! ***Hugs Winter***

Winter: Ugh, get off me, you sentimental RainWing.

Amber: Aw, you guys are all so cute! ***Also hugs Winter, and Kinkajou***

Winter: No! Stupid romantic SandWing.

Qibli: I guess it's a group hug! ***Joins the hug***

Winter: NOOOOO!

Turtle: ***Joins group hug***

Winter: I am being suffocated here!

Moon: ***Joins group hug***

Winter: ***Is silent***

Amber: AW! WINTERWATCHER IS REAL!

 _(Pretty soon lots of dragons have joined the group hug, except for the villainous characters and the dragons who aren't fond of contact, excluding Winter because he's currently in the middle of the hug trying to fight his way out but failing, but including Glory, Scarlet, Blister, Fjord, and Yoda, because that would be slightly weird if he tried to hug these dragons, even if he could approach the bigger beings without being trampled. Also, Forkedblade is not in the group hug, but Burn is, having been dragged in by Harambe the Random Dragon.)_

Yoda: Awkward this is!

Forkedblade: What just happened.

World: ***Is silent***

Forkedblade: Maybe we should go on commercial break? Just until everyone returns to their seats? Oh, well, here's the schedule for the next episodes because you don't know it already.

 **The Forkedamber Talk Show: Season Two**

Season Two, Episode 10: Encore Episode - Pairings TBA

Season Two, Episode 11: Clay and Glory

Season Two, Episode 12: Greatness and Deathbringer

Season Two, Episode 13: Oasis and Char

Season Two, Episode 14: Clay and Sunny

Season Two, Episode 15: Kestrel and Dune

Season Two, Episode 16: Dune and Asha

Season Two, Episode 17: Hailstorm and Fierceteeth

Season Two, Episode 18: Fjord and Glacier

Season Two, Episode 19: Hvitur and Asha

Season Two, Episode 20: Speculations

Season Two, Episode 21: Thorn and Morrowseer

Season Two, Episode 22: Winter and Qibli

Season Two, Episode 23: Surprise Guests

Forkedblade: Well, everybody's still hugging everybody. This was not supposed to happen. I guess I'll just sign off? Amber, is that okay? Ahem, we'll be interviewing your favorite pairings for the next episode of the Forkedamber Talk Show, so please let us know which pairings you'd like to see done again!* Thanks for watching!

Cameras: ***Keep rolling***

Forkedblade: Oh, come on! Even the camera dragon joined the group hug? Amber, we've finished the episode! How long does it take you to hug?

Amber: ***Hugs Forkedblade***

Forkedblade: Nooooooooo go back to hugging Winter!

Sunny: ***Hugs Forkedblade***

Everybody in the other group hug: ***Hugs Forkedblade***

Forkedblade: Masdkfjalskdfjlksadg.

Winter: Well, that's a relief.

* * *

*Glorybringer will appear in the encore episode.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Don't ask. I don't know what that evolved into. It was a talk show, and then it was like some kind of weird sentimental everybody let's hug thing. I'm sorry. I'll just leave now and reevaluate my life and maybe play a few rounds of Exploding Kittens and reread the Wings of Fire series and figure out where I went wrong.

As mentioned, please let me know what pairings you'd like to see again! Thanks.

 **Thepicduck:** Harambe! I'm so sorry I took so long! Endless apologies! That sounds accurate, and would explain why my posting was so late to you! Once you write those poems I'd like to hear them! I'll try to upload more often, and I'm working on my other stories. Unfortunately I'm not sure when I'll be able to upload. My creativity hasn't peaked recently. Great quote, thanks. Haha. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

 **InsertNameHere:** I've brought the balloons! Wait I showed up to the wrong party again, this is a funeral. Haha! The fatesquid, I'm sure, would be majestic and due to your extremely unexplainable talent when it comes to art (aka you are an amazing artist) I'm sure you would somehow make the fatesquid wonderful! You must be a psychic! It's okay that you haven't reviewed - you're talking to the person who hasn't updated anything but this for like an entire month. I'm glad you thought so, and sorry for such a strange episode this time. But I hope it was still enjoyable. Glad you love it! #IMSORRYIMATERRIBLEPERSON That also looks like I'm sorry I mater rible person. Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	10. Season Two, Episode 10: Encore Episode

I do not own Wings of Fire. I also do not own Yoda.

THE FORKEDAMBER TALK SHOW

SEASON TWO, EPISODE TEN

Encore Interviews

* * *

Amber: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM.

Forkedblade: What in the name of the three moons are you doing.

Amber: I'm meditating to create a sense of calmness and tranquility among our viewers, who by the way, ARE UTTERLY FABULOUS.

Forkedblade: Why.

Amber: Because I fear that our most mysterious month disappearance has caused some anger and tension, so I'm trying to relieve that by meditating. Now, my viewers and friends, close your eyes, inhale, let your mind go blank, and then exhale. Count with me. One, two, three...

Forkedblade: That defies the whole purpose of letting your mind go blank if you're counting.

Amber: OOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM.

Forkedblade: I feel like by doing this and delaying the show you'll only make our audience even angrier.

Amber: OOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM. Okay, excellent work. It's time to start the show.

Forkedblade: …

Amber: Today's a special episode! It's so exciting to make it to episode ten of season two (which admittedly would've gotten here much sooner but) so without further ado, let's welcome the hosts of today's episode!

Forkedblade: But we're the hosts. It's the Forkedamber Talk Show.

Amber: Forkedblade, did you not read THE WEIRD EVER-CHANGING SCRIPT? How can we host if we're being guests on the…

 _(Tsunami and Qibli enter, with cheesy smiles on their snouts)_

Tsunami and Qibli: Welcome to the second unexpected episode of the…Tsunami and Qibli Talk Show!

Forkedblade: Oh boy.

Amber: At least you and Qibli didn't –

Qibli: Forkedblade! The awesomest dragon in the world!

Forkedblade: But you're the awesomest-est!

Tsunami: Stop guys. So yes, Forkedblade and Amber are one of our pairings on the encore episode…

Forkedblade: Why did we agree to this.

Amber: Hey, we couldn't let that poor innocent teddy bear die!

Forkedblade: At least you've accepted the fact that you're an angry pink teddy bear.

Amber: I'm not going to further comment.

Tsunami: By popular demand, we also have…Glory and Deathbringer!

Deathbringer: Hello!

Glory: Goodbye.

Deathbringer: What enthusiasm, Your Majesty.

Tsunami: And lastly, my fabulous brother Turtle and Kinkajou!

Kinkajou: Am I not also super duper fabulous?

Tsunami: Verily so.

Qibli: Alright, let's get this show on the road, folks! First question! Look at the dragon who you are coupled with. Now, what kind of food do they remind you of?

Clay: Mmm…food.

Glory: What kind of question is that? I am disturbed.

Qibli: Amber suggested it.

Amber: ***blushing*** Nuh-uh what're you talking about shut up Qibli.

Yoda: Awkward this is.

Forkedblade: I'm not going to ask if this is actually true.

Qibli: Let's start with Glorybringer. Glory, what food does Deathbringer remind you of?

Glory: I'd say poison, but that's technically not food, and that would also imply that Deathbringer is dangerous.

Deathbringer: I am dangerous! My name is Deathbringer, for Pyrrhia's sake, I literally _bring death._

Glory: How long did it take for you to figure that out.

Harambe the Random Dragon: Ooh! Burn!

Burn: I HAVE A FIRE EXTINGUISHER AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT PLEASE DON'T HURT ME.

Oasis: Dear, I fail to see how a fire extinguisher will help you.

Starflight: I'm 95% sure that that is a scavenger thing.

Glory: But I guess Deathbringer reminds me of this fruit in the rainforest we have called alhulu, which is an extremely sugary fruit that has spikes that can easily be removed. He's overly sweet and thinks he can defend himself.

Harambe the Random Dragon: Ooh! Burn!

Burn: ***Starts hitting herself with the fire extinguisher**

Deathbringer: I'm glad to know you love me.

Glory: Shut up.

Deathbringer: But I have to answer the question! I think Glory's like passionfruit – she does her best to blend in, but she really stands out, and she's very passionate about many things.

Amber: Aw, so sweet!

Glory: Shut up.

Tsunami: That was enlightening! Glory, I'm going to make fun of you forever. How about you, Turtle and Kinkajou?

Turtle: I guess she's like an octopus. I mean, she can change color like some varieties we have, and like some octopus she's cu…

Kinkajou: You EAT octopus?

Turtle: I am a SeaWing. So yes.

Amber: Also, where were you going with that sentence, Turtle?

Turtle: Nothing, it's not important.

Kinkajou: Well, I think Turtle's like a banana! I really like bananas. He's just not yellow though.

Turtle: Thanks.

Qibli: Now over to Forkedblade and Amber!

Forkedblade: Um…Amber's like a…?

Amber: Yes?

Forkedblade: I don't know, this question is weird. What am I to you, then, if you're the one who requested this question?

Amber: I DID NOT REQUEST THIS QUESTION QIBLI I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU but I guess you're like a cupcake.

Starflight: That's a scavenger thing.

Forkedblade: I'M LIKE A CUPCAKE? HOW?

Amber: Um, I don't want to explain.

Yoda: Awkward this is.

Forkedblade: WELL YOU CAN'T SAY I'M A CUPCAKE AND NOT EXPLAIN HOW!

Amber: TsunamiandQibliifyouvalueyourlivesyouwillaskthenextquestionrightthisinstanthaveIclearlytoldyoumythreat.

Tsunami: What did she say?

Qibli: WHAT WAS THE LAST DREAM YOU HAD ABOUT THE OTHER DRAGON?

Amber: That question is worse.

Deathbringer: Ooh, I had a dream that Glory and I were in the Sky Kingdom looking for a house and for some reason Thorn was our realtor and there were lots of mosquitos, and at one point Glory said something like, "Oh, we love the mosquitos, we made neighbors with the mosquitos, we CROSSBRED the mosquitos."

Glory: Yes, this question is worse.

Kinkajou: I had this dream about Turtle where I was flying, and then got sprayed by RainWing venom on my wing and started falling, but then Turtle was there and he saved me.

Amber: Aw, that's sweet.

Forkedblade: WHY AM I A CUPCAKE.

Amber: Hey, we've established that I'm a teddy bear.

Forkedblade: An angry pink one. Although, speaking of which, I did have a dream about Amber last night, in which Darkstalker got angry at her and turned her into a pink teddy bear, and realizing that she was super cute, she tried to force Moon and Winter together under that threat, but then for some reason Morrowseer came in and was like, "Oh no you don't, they can never be together!" and then Amber said, "Are you saying that as an overprotective dad, or are you interested in Moon because that's creepy." And then Moon interrupted and said, "No he's not interested in me, he's interested in Winter." But then Winter turned into Pyrite the SkyWing and Amber and Morrowseer both said, "NOOOOOOOOO MY SHIP." And then I was there trying to turn Amber back into her true, non-teddy bear self so I slashed one of her stuffed arms and she started bleeding cherry ice cream.

 _(There is silence in the studio. From the stomach of the SandWing who ate them many episodes ago, the crickets begin chirping, causing the poor SandWing to look around in utter alarm.)_

Yoda: Awkward this is!

Forkedblade: I also realize that Amber is cherry ice cream.

Tsunami: Okay then. I guess that works. I mean, you can eat cupcakes with cherry ice cream, right?

Qibli: Why are you thinking about that?

Forkedblade: I feel embarrassed, so ask the last question.

Qibli: Well, it is the last question of the episode. What do you guys think of your ship names?

Tsunami: So, Glorybringer, what do you think of that?

Deathbringer: I like it. It sounds like we're bringing glory.

Glory: Sure. The only glory _you're_ bringing is nonexistent.

Deathbringer: Ouch? I don't know, that wasn't one of your best ones, Your Majesty.

Glory: I've decided you're not worth the effort.

Deathbringer: L

Tsunami: What if your ship name was Deathglory.

Glory and Deathbringer: No.

Qibli: All right, how about you two, Kinkajou and Turtle. What do you think about Turtlejou?

Turtle: It's fine, I guess. I never really gave it much thought…

Kinkajou: Whaddaya mean, it's SUPER DUPER AWESOME just like Qibli.

Qibli: I beg to differ, Kinkajou – you're the awesomest!

Forkedblade: Hey, that's our thing!

Qibli: My apologies. What about your ship name, Forkedblade and Amber?

Tsunami: Forkedamber.

Amber: Well it's the name we chose for our talk show, so we kind of have to like it.

Forkedblade: Yeah.

Amber: Although I think Amberblade has a better ring to it.

Forkedblade: No way! Forkedamber for the win! You just like Amberblade because your name comes first.

Amber: Isn't that the exact same reason you like Forkedamber.

Tsunami: Would you look at that, a romantic spat!

Amber: SHUT UP TSUNAMI, WITH ALL DUE RESPECT.

Tsunami: Sorry, I was just using one of your classic lines.

Qibli: Well, with that I believe it is time to close up the second episode of the Qibli and Tsunami Talk Show.

Tsunami: You mean the Tsunami and Qibli Talk Show.

Amber: We are not starting this.

Forkedblade: We also end the tenth, encore episode of the Forkedblade Talk Show!

Amber: Notice how I didn't try to change it to Amberblade.

Forkedblade: Your lack of self restraint is utterly remarkable.

Amber: Thank you! Here's our schedule, once more!

 **The Forkedamber Talk Show: Season Two**

Season Two, Episode 11: Clay and Glory

Season Two, Episode 12: Greatness and Deathbringer

Season Two, Episode 13: Oasis and Char

Season Two, Episode 14: Clay and Sunny

Season Two, Episode 15: Kestrel and Dune

Season Two, Episode 16: Dune and Asha

Season Two, Episode 17: Hailstorm and Fierceteeth

Season Two, Episode 18: Fjord and Glacier

Season Two, Episode 19: Hvitur and Asha

Season Two, Episode 20: Speculations

Season Two, Episode 21: Thorn and Morrowseer

Season Two, Episode 22: Winter and Qibli

Season Two, Episode 23: Surprise Guests/Mindreading with Moon?

Season Two, Episode 24: Harambe the Random Dragon and Burn

Season Two, Episode 25: TBA

Season Two, Episode 26: TBA

Season Two, Episode 27: TBA

Season Two, Episode 28: TBA

Season Two, Episode 29: TBA

Season Two, Episode 30: Special Episode

Amber and Forkedblade: Thanks for watching!

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Let's all meditate together, please. OOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM. There. Don't you feel much more relaxed now?

Okay, now let's get to what I want to talk about.

First off, I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A MONTH. I KNOW IT'S BEEN AN ENTIRE MONTH. AND I HATE MYSELF FOR TAKING SO LONG ON WRITING THIS EPISODE, WHICH SHOULDN'T HAVE TAKEN AS LONG AS IT DID. YOU GUYS ARE ALL SO AMAZING AND THEN THERE'S ME, NOT EVEN POSTING ANYTHING FOR A MONTH AND I'M NOT WORTHY OF YOU ALL. I THANK YOU ALL SO INFINITELY MUCH FOR PUTTING UP WITH ME AND BEING PATIENT.

Now I shall give you my excuse(s). Hehe. Okay, in all honesty, with the end of school coming up, I've been pretty busy with studying for finals and finishing up several large projects and memorizing French stuff and Much Ado About Nothing, but I'm hoping that within the next two weeks, my schedule will clear up and after school's over for the year (hallelujah, here comes summer!) I'll be able to stick to my Friday posting schedule without month gaps in between. Honestly, this has been the first night I was able to get on the computer for purposes other than school. So again, thank you all so much for your patience!

A couple of other quick things regarding the talk show! So if you'll notice, Season Two, Episode 23 somehow ended up being a special episode of sorts. But I was thinking I'd either do some surprise guests (unsure of who as of now, if you. have any "special" dragons you'd like me to do, let me know!) or, optionally, the several-times mentioned "Mindreading with Moon." I'd choose say, five to six dragons to participate in the episode, and then ask some questions/have Moon read something from their mind. What do you guys think?

Also, as always, I'm looking for pairings! And of course, if you have any ideas at all (there are no stupid ideas) I'd love to hear them! Thanks so much. You guys are so awesome and it means a lot. I shall now go cry. But that won't be useful. Okay, I'll start writing next week's episode.

 **Me:** Thank you! I'm glad you love it! THAT MEANS A LOOOOOOOT! ***Gets smelling salts and attempts to revive Me*** Oh wait, I just realized you randomly revived. Excuse me, can we rewind the last forty-five seconds - oh, there we go. Thank you. I'm glad you love the humor! Knowing that it's making you laugh hard really means a lot! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

P.S. Thanks! That's really great to hear, and I'm glad you think that!

 **SongofThunder:** THANK YOU I'M GLAD YOU THOUGHT SO. Fear not, Winter shall not kill you, as currently we have him hostage in a hug pile. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

 **fieryheart959:** OKAY PUT THE TEDDY BEAR DOWN! TED ARE YOU OKAY? SPEAK TO ME, BUDDY. Oh well, I believe you were threatened for a worthy cause. :) Hope you liked the Forkedamber! I feel like it was dialed down a bit. I'm glad you like the two together! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

 **Thepicduck:** HARAMBE! Sorry that I have deprived you of this show for several consecutive Fridays in a row. I pray that this won't happen again (and it shouldn't, and if it does I'll warn everyone in advance.). Oh dear! Don't explode! Unfortunately I don't know if I can post on a different day with my schedule. But I shall heed your warning. Perhaps I should make this look like a long and boring lecture you must do for homework. Bleh. That would be boring. HARAMBE IS THE RANDOM DRAGON! Yay, I'm glad you liked that. I hope you liked the episode! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

 **MystycDragon:** Isn't it a great game? I'm pretty terrible at it though. Oh well. Yes, hugs are good. They say laughter is the best medicine, but hugs come pretty close. Glad you liked the Negative Fanwing Freakout. Tgjlsjdflkahsldfkh. This is the language I speak. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

 **Redwut:** YAS! And then I failed. Glad to see you're happy! That means a lot. Hope you enjoyed, and I'm sorry for taking forever. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

 **FunnyIdea/Guest:** Thank you for the suggestion! I love it. I've added The Burnambe (hilarious) ship as episode 24! I look forward to writing that. Thank you again for the idea, and for reading and reviewing!

 **Sparklethehybrid:** I'm so glad you like the Morrowseer parts! I have fun writing them into the dialogue. Awesome suggestion! I will include the Moon-reading-Morrowseer's-mind in the Morrowseer/Thorn episode. Thank you for the idea, and for reading and reviewing!

 **PyropetheSkywing:** You're completely fine! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I don't ship Fatesquid either. That's correct, Soar is Peril's father. Don't worry about being behind on the series! The books are pretty popular, and seeing as a lot of the newer ones aren't in the library (at least, they aren't in any of the local ones near me) they're pretty hard to access. Haha. Kinkajou is very energetic! That's one of the things we love about her, though. And I'm so sorry for taking FOREVER updating this. Please don't cry! But that's really flattering that this is your favorite W.o.F fan fiction! That really means a lot, and I really hope you liked this episode. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

 **Guest:** Glad to hear that! I hope I deliver. Of course you can join the Winter hug! There's room for one more! I'm glad you find him in character. That's definitely one of the things I strive for! And I'm glad you like Forkedamber too!

Me: It truly is a mystery, the world will never know when Amber will stop being in denial.

Forkedblade: Well, she could just swim out.

Amber: What?

Me: ***Laughs*** De-Nile! Ahahahaha I get it. She's swimming in...de Nile.

Amber: These jokes that Forkedblade makes are precisely the reason why I am in denial.

Anyway...thank you for reading and revieiwing!

 **Guest:** I know, and I'm so so so sorry about not updating forever! Thank you for your concern; it means a lot. It's been a mixture of many things, mostly school related, that have prevented me from updating as often as I'd like to have. I'm super sorry and hopefully I'll be able to be more consistent with updates in the future! I hope you enjoyed this episode! Thank you again for your concern, and for reading and reviewing!


	11. Season Two, Episode 11: Glorclay

I do not own Wings of Fire. I also do not own Yoda.

THE FORKEDAMBER TALK SHOW

SEASON TWO, EPISODE ELEVEN

Clay and Glory

* * *

Amber: OOMMMMMMMMMMMM.

Forkedblade: Not this again.

Amber: I'M SORRY IT'S JUST A PRECAUTION, OKAY?

Forkedblade: Right. Because I'm sure you're calming millions.

Audience: OOMMMMMMMMMMM.

Yoda: Awkward this is.

Amber: You were saying, Forkedblade, about not calming millions?

Forkedblade: There's not even a hundred dragons in the studio, so how do you know there are nine hundred other dragons out there oming with you?

 _(The phone rings.)_

Starflight: That's a scavenger thing.

Forkedblade: Yes, hello, this is the Forkedamber Talk Show, how may we help you?

Dragon on other end: Hello yes this is a very important dragon here, and I'd just like to let you know that currently my entire country - population nine hundred - are now extremely calmed by your practices.

Forkedblade: What?

Dragons on other end: OOMMMMMMMMM.

Amber: See, I told you.

Forkedblade: We don't even know who this dragon is! For all we know, it could be Scarlet!

Scarlet: I'm right here.

Forkedblade: HOW'D YOU GET IN?

Amber: Shush, Forkedblade. The phone on our talk show never lies.

Forkedblade: I didn't even know we had a phone.

Starflight: That's a scavenger thing.

Amber: Before we introduce today's dragons, here's the schedule for upcoming episodes! Read it while I laugh at Forkedblade's patheticness.

 **The Forkedamber Talk Show: Season Two**

Season Two, Episode 12: Greatness and Deathbringer

Season Two, Episode 13: Oasis and Char

Season Two, Episode 14: Clay and Sunny

Season Two, Episode 15: Kestrel and Dune

Season Two, Episode 16: Dune and Asha

Season Two, Episode 17: Hailstorm and Fierceteeth

Season Two, Episode 18: Fjord and Glacier

Season Two, Episode 19: Hvitur and Asha

Season Two, Episode 20: Speculations

Season Two, Episode 21: Thorn and Morrowseer

Season Two, Episode 22: Winter and Qibli

Season Two, Episode 23: Surprise Guests/Mindreading with Moon?

Season Two, Episode 24: Harambe the Random Dragon and Burn

Season Two, Episode 25: TBA

Season Two, Episode 26: TBA

Season Two, Episode 27: TBA

Season Two, Episode 28: TBA

Season Two, Episode 29: TBA

Season Two, Episode 30: Special Episode

Amber: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Clay: Is she okay?

Forkedblade: She's fine. She's just laughing at my patheticness as she promised.

Amber: AHAHAHAHAHAHA FORKEDBLADE IS SO PATHETIC.

Glory: I can relate to you, Amber. I laugh at Deathbringer's patheticness all the time.

Deathbringer: If you think I'm pathetic, then why are you dating me?

Forkedblade: Yeah Amber.

Glory: You need _someone_ to protect your pathetic tail.

Amber: YEAH FORKEDBLADE.

Forkedblade: YEAH AMBER.

 _(The two proceed to get into a 'yeah insert other's name here' argument.)_

Deathbringer: Okay, so, um, today on the Deathbringer Talk Show we'll be featuring Glory and Deathbringer, quite possibly the cutest ship in this series.

Glory: What.

Clay: What about me.

Glory: Today's supposed to be a talk show with me and Clay. Not that I'm complaining about the change of plans, because Clay's is basically my brother and being shipped with him is weird. But of all the dragons, why do I have to do this with you?

Deathbringer: Because this is now my talk show and I can decide what happens on it.

Amber: Surrender your talk show rights over to us again. We apologize, dear audience, for the distraction. Let us all go OOMMMMMMM now together to calm our anger.

Forkedblade: Ugh, what a waste of air time. This is all Amber's -

Amber: OOMMMMMMMMM.

Forkedblade: Clay, Glory, welcome to the Fo -

Amber: I said OOMMMMMMMM.

Glory: I no longer relate to Amber.

Deathbringer: What do you mean? You guys are so alike!

Glory: If you think that, why don't you just date her instead?

Deathbringer and Forkedblade: What? No!

 _(Awkward silence)_

Yoda: Awkward this is!*

Forkedblade: FirstquestionofthedayisforyouClaywouldyouwanttobeking?

Clay and Glory: What.

Amber: ***Examining the script*** Wow, how is that a word.

Starflight: It's not.

Forkedblade: I said, the first question of the day is for you, Clay. How could you misunderstand me?

Clay: Is that the question? Well, it's because you were talking really fast.

Forkedblade: No, sorry. That's not the question. Would you want to be king?

Starflight: Tribes don't have kings.

Forkedblade: But it's just a question, so he can still answer it.

Clay: Not really. I think I've got enough on my plate with Jade Mountain. Speaking of plates, does anyone have food?

Forkedblade: This is a talk show, not a restaurant.

Amber: Here, have some of my mother's sandy cake from when I was four.

Forkedblade and Glory: Ew.

Clay: Hmm, a rare delicacy. ***Eats the cake***

Amber: I have a new question for Clay. Will you eat anything given to you?

Clay: Of course not! I have a sophisticated palate!

Glory: You ate that weird fruit in the rainforest without bothering to find out what it was or what it did. I wouldn't say that.

Forkedblade: So would you eat, like, I don't know...giant tarantulas?

Winter: ***Gags*** Why did you say that.

Clay: Mmm!

Forkedblade: Shiokara?

Clay: Mmm!

Glory: I don't even know what that is.

Coral: It's considered a delicacy of sorts in the Sea Kingdom.

Amber: Hmm, maybe we should do another show called Will Clay Eat It?

Forkedblade: I feel ill suddenly.

Clay: You're making me hungry now.

Glory: I feel ill too.

Deathbringer: Oh no! Is Her Most Gracious and Healthy Majesty feeling sick! Allow me to attend to you!

Glory: On second thought I'm miraculously cured.

Forkedblade: Our next question I will ask so we can avoid the topic of food. Clay, Glory, growing up with each other you got to know one another very well. What would say is the most annoying or weirdest quirk about the other?

Clay: Glory likes to pretend that she doesn't care about anything by constantly being grumpy, but we all know she secretly adores.

Glory: I do not. Shut up, Clay.

Clay: See what I mean? Speaking of the sea, can I try that shiokara food...

Forkedblade: Glory! Quickly answer the question and steer us away from the topic of food!

Glory: Um, I guess Clay's annoying quirk is that he's always going on about food, and is constantly hungry and will eat literally anything.

Clay: Including shiokara.

Coral: If you're looking for a real delicacy, try kirazli glascht.

Basically anyone who's not a SeaWing or Starflight: What's that?

Starflight: It's a form of ice cream flavored with cherries that have been wrapped in seaweed for several centuries and left to go bad. It's then mixed with bits of seaweed, krill, eel eyes, and sand from very deep ocean trenches and served slightly warm.

Glory: Ew.

Clay: Yeah, I don't know if I'd be able to stomach that.

Audience: ***Gasp***

Amber: WE'VE FOUND SOMETHING CLAY WOULDN'T EAT! OH MY MOONS!

Forkedblade: THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE ON ABOUT? WE HAVE A CRISIS HERE! THE SEAWINGS HAVE SOMEHOW MANAGED TO RUIN CHERRY ICE CREAM! HOW COULD YOU! THAT'S A GIFT FROM SOME MORE DIVINE BEING!

Amber: Forkedblade, really now?

 _(Forkedblade is no longer with us. He has exited the stage and is trying to reevaluate the meaning of life - or cherry ice cream.)_

Amber: Well then. I guess we can bring this episode to a close now.

Glory: Please do.

Clay: Yeah, I need to go find some shiokara to try.

Amber: You do that, Clay. Be brave! Alright. Thank you for watching today's episode of the Forkedamber Talk Show. Of course it was mostly just the Amber Talk Show, which is infinitely better than the latter show, because it features only me and no annoying NightWing who is obsessed with cherry ice cream!

Tsunami: Okay, but that's the NightWing you're d -

Amber: TSUNAMI DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!

* * *

*Lol both times Yoda said 'Awkward this is' in this episode it autocorrected to awkward thesis, man that thesis was awkward.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** We do not talk about the fact that I didn't update last week...but to make it up, I'm currently working on episodes twelve and thirteen, and if I manage, might either get out chapter fourteen or attempt to write another chapter of my much neglected Before the Talk Show story.


	12. Season Two, Episode 12: Greatbringer

I do not own Wings of Fire. I also do not own Yoda.

THE FORKEDAMBER TALK SHOW

SEASON TWO, EPISODE TWELVE

Greatness and Deathbringer

* * *

 _(Cameras begin rolling. We see Forkedblade and Amber, our hosts, for some reason on opposite sides of the stage.)_

Forkedblade: Hello! And welcome to another episode of the Forkedamber Talk Show!

Amber: OOMMMMMMM.

Forkedblade: Amber, that's not necessary this time.

Amber: OOMMMMMMM.

Forkedblade: In other news, I have tried the kirazli glascht. And let me tell you, it's the best thing in the world.

Amber: It's also guaranteed that I will not come within ten feet of him because he smells so awful, hence the reason I'm standing on the other side of the stage from him.

Forkedblade: If you're going to be like that, I'll just date my kirazli glascht instead! It's so much better than you! It supports me through everything!

Amber: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight.

Forkedblade: ***To the kirazli glascht*** She didn't mean that, sweetheart.

Amber: D-:

Amber: Since nobody wants to see Forkedblade wooing his ice cream, we'll now show you the schedule for the season. I know we've shown it a lot but we need to get away from this scandal!

 **The Forkedamber Talk Show: Season Two**

Season Two, Episode 13: Oasis and Char

Season Two, Episode 14: Clay and Sunny

Season Two, Episode 15: Kestrel and Dune

Season Two, Episode 16: Dune and Asha

Season Two, Episode 17: Hailstorm and Fierceteeth

Season Two, Episode 18: Fjord and Glacier

Season Two, Episode 19: Hvitur and Asha

Season Two, Episode 20: Speculations

Season Two, Episode 21: Thorn and Morrowseer

Season Two, Episode 22: Winter and Qibli

Season Two, Episode 23: Mindreading with Moon

Season Two, Episode 24: Harambe the Random Dragon and Burn

Season Two, Episode 25: Auklet and Whirlpool

Season Two, Episode 26: Smolder and Flower

Season Two, Episode 27: TBA

Season Two, Episode 28: TBA

Season Two, Episode 29: TBA

Season Two, Episode 30: Special Episode

Amber: ***Whispers*** Forkedblade's cheating on me.

Tsunami: You realize that you were not nearly as quiet as you thought you were.

Amber: HAHAHAHAHA don't mind me, I was just laughing at how pathetic Forkedblade was like last time.

Forkedblade: Mmm, I have to go now, kirazli glascht, but I promise I'll be back soon.

 _(Forkedblade approaches Amber so they can introduce the guests. Amber promptly faints.)_

Yoda: Awkward this is!

Forkedblade: Oh my moons! Wake up Amber!

Amber: Urgh, you smell so gross.

Forkedblade: Okay, you're being so overdramatic. I don't even like that kirazli glascht. I haven't tried it. That is literally just a tub of cherry ice cream.

Amber: I'm pretty sure that tub of cherry ice cream is well past its expiration date. But we can come back to this later. Let's not keep our guests waiting any longer! Please welcome...Princess Greatness and Deathbringer of the NightWings.

Deathbringer: You do realize that the way you said our names makes it sound like I'm a princess of the NightWings.

Glory: You wish, Deathbringer.

Deathbringer: You're just jealous that I'm up here with Greatness and not you.

Glory: Not true.

Deathbringer: Then why are you blushing.

Starflight: Dragons don't blush.

Deathbringer: Turning pink, blushing, same difference.

Glory: I'M NOT YOU FOOL, THAT'S JUST THE LIGHTING THAT MAKES IT _LOOK_ LIKE I'M TURNING PINK!

Deathbringer: Riiiiiiiiiiight.

Amber: GLORYBRINGER!

Forkedblade: Okay, let's get this show rolling! Well, it's already rolling, but let's start asking the questions. You know what I mean. Great - I mean, _Princess_ Greatness of my tribe, are you relieved that you don't have to rule the NightWings, that you didn't succeed your mother's place on the throne?

Amber: You do realize that by the time you were reunited with the NightWing tribe, Greatness was no longer princess and Battlewinner was dead, and you spent the first years of your life believing Scarlet was your ruler because you thought you were a SkyWing?

Forkedblade: Did you HAVE to bring that up.

Greatness: Well, I feel that a great lineage of NightWing royalty has been put to an end, which is a sad thing to behold, that I was the last of the royal NightWings. I am not opposed to having a RainWing as our queen, although I know many of my tribe mates would disagree and be angry at me.

NightWings: Yes, that is true.

Greatness: I'm also glad that I'm free of the royal burden. Being born as a princess does not leave much choice for your future. You are set on a pre chosen path and you have no say if you want to do something else with your life because all that matters is that you rule one day. I don't like all the responsibility. It's too stressful. Besides, being queen means I'd have to have at least one dragonet, and I certainly don't want to be responsible for another life.

Forkedblade: Fair enough. So in your eyes, letting Glory rule your tribe was a very easy decision for you to make - best for both the NightWings, and yourself.

Greatness: Yes.

Deathbringer: I agree.

Forkedblade: Deathbringer, do you think Greatness would've made a good queen?

Deathbringer: With all due respect, I think Glory is the only dragon suited to rule the NightWings.

Amber: Aw!

Glory: I was going to say thanks, but now that Amber's said that, never mind.

Amber: Not aw!

Glory: I'm still not going to say thanks.

Amber: ***Disappointed*** Aw. Okay, I'm peppy again. Since the both of you are NightWings, what's your opinion on Darkstalker?

Forkedblade: Am I allowed to add mine?

Amber: No.

Forkedblade: Why not? I'm a NightWing.

Amber: You hardly count as one, O Great One Who Thought He Was A SkyWing For Much Too Long.

Forkedblade: Seriously?

Deathbringer: Well, when I think about him I get this overwhelming sense of trust and friendliness from him.

Greatness: Me too! Considering he was supposed to a nightmare and all like they say in our legends. It's so reassuring to know that he's nice!

Deathbringer: Well, I was going to say that it was actually kind of suspicious and also wonder why I didn't suspect anything about him.

Glory: That's because you're too stupid to do any suspecting of any sort.

Deathbringer: _Excuse_ me, I have superior NightWing knowledge.

Greatness: You do realize that we're only _slightly_ more intelligent than any average dragon from another tribe, and that's only because we spend most of our time studying?

Deathbringer: Still superior.

Forkedblade: See, this is why I'm smarter than Amber.

Amber: Smart enough to _think_ you're smarter than me, you mean. Only dumb dragons think they're smarter than actual smart people.

Forkedblade: I guess you'd be an expert at that.

Harambe the Random Dragon: Ooh! Burn!

Burn: FREEZE! MY NAME'S FREEZE PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE.

Amber: Well, Deathbringer, Greatness, it was delightful to have you on this show with us today. We're so glad you could come!

Forkedblade: Yeah, thanks for proving that Amber's not as cool as me.

Amber: Wait 'til we have SandWings up here instead...

Forkedblade: For now, we bid you all goodbye! Thanks for watching a-a-a-a-ano-nother e-e-e-e-episo-o-o-o-de of the F-f-ffffffffffoooooooorrrrrrrrrkkkkkkkkkedabbur Tick Sure.

Amber: Oh my moons, are you okay?

Deathbringer: What's wrong with him?

Greatness: He's foaming at the mouth! Is that normal?

Deathbringer and Amber: No.

Forkedblade: What's wrong with me?

Amber: I told you that ice cream was past its expiration date. To the ER!

Starflight: That's a scavenger thing! Although now that I think about it, a hospitable would be an excellent idea for dragons to have...

Amber: Thanks for watching the Forkedamber Talk Show and a brief moment of Revelations with Starflight! Now if you'll excuse us! Thanks for your understanding! BYE!

 _(She leaves.)_

Auklet: I wonder if Forkedblade will still like cherry ice cream now.

Tsunami: Now's not the time, Auklet.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So I'm sorry that I didn't update last week, so I wrote two episodes to make up for it. Luckily school has gotten out so that's one thing off my plate, but unfortunately, I've got a jam-packed summer so just a precaution, updates may not be frequent. Also, if I don't update on Fridays, there is a slim chance that I might instead post on weekends. But my apologies, I'm a terrible person and you guys are all amazing!

Thanks for sticking with me! Also if you have any dragons you'd like to see featured in Mindreading with Moon, please let me know!

I'm not sure if I'll get an episode thirteen out today because I'm trying to write another chapter of Before the Talk Show, so we'll see. Hopefully that will be out either Saturday, Sunday, or Monday.

 **fieryheart959:** Yes! I'm so glad you caught that and liked it! Ted is okay. He understands that it was for a worthy cause. Plus, he really free dinner. Anyways, I'm really glad that you liked the last chapter, and haha, I agree, she probably HATES swimming in general! Wow, I totally didn't even notice you spelled anyways wrong, and don't worry. It took me at least five times to not spell you as 'yous' on this chapter. Oh well. English. Spelling. What fun. I fail at life too! Thank you! I will try to take care of myself and update, because y'all are awesome! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

 **Redwut:** WHEEEEEE I'M BAAAAACK (maybe for not long but we don't talk about that). Thank you for reading and reviewing!

 **TremorTauge:** Can't wait to write it, hopefully won't disappoint! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

 **The SkrillRider:** Hey! I love your new name! It's fabulous. And Pyrope's a super cool SkyWing name, too. It means so much that you like this story a lot! Really! FABULOUS SHIPS! Whee! Yes! I will put Peril in Mindreading with Moon! Thank you for the suggestion. I can do Winter as well, if you'd like. Merci, je suis très hereux que tu aimes mon histoire - est c'est super cool que tu apprends français! Merci for reading and reviewing!

 **Thepickduck:** HARAMBE AND I'M SO SORRY I DISAPPOINTED YOU AND HARAMBE! Thanks for the critique. It's too bad you think that, but I am in agreement. It's hard to find many (reasonable) ships to do. Right now I'm thinking that I'll end the show at season two. At least the romantic portion. I WILL DEFINITELY TRY TO UPDATE MORE! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

 **MystycDragon:** YAS! IT IS ALIVE! Although I had to give it CPR...glad to know that _you're_ glad it's still going. I'll try to keep posting! Sorry to worry you, and I'm really glad you liked the last episode! I will add Auklet and Whirlpool to the schedule - episode twenty five! As for the language, I'm afraid I have failed...what does that mean? :( :(:(:( Thank you for reading and reviewing.

 **RainWing guest:** Thank you! I'm looking forward to writing all those episodes and am thrilled to know that you're also looking forward to reading them! Yes! I will put Smolder and Flower on for episode twenty-six! Thank you for the suggestion, and for reading and reviewing.

 **Venomheart the Dreamer:** I am aware and the formatting was a bad choice on my part. I started writing the show before I got an account so was unaware of the rules. If it bothers you, I suppose I could revert to a story-form of the talk show, but seeing as I've gotten this far, that may take a while. Thank you for letting me know.

 **Guest:** Awesome! I'm so glad you thought so! And thanks for the compliment - that really means a lot. YES! FOR SURE! For the win! I hope that Mindreading with Moon will be as funny as it sounds. And thank you for the words of reassurance, and for reading and reviewing!

 **Guest:** Me too! WARRIORS FOREVER! (Agh, I still need to read the most recent book though...) Thank you for reading and reviewing!

 **Guest:** Yes, we saw it in Moon's vision in Moon Rising, but she did not know who those dragons were, nor what the medallion or symbol was. I admit that I am often stupid, though :D (why am I happy about that?). Thank you for reading and reviewing!

 **dragonwritergirl112:** I'M SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU WAITING! ***cries*** Thank you for reading and reviewing!

 **WoFdoggy:** FABULOUS! That means a lot, to know that you really enjoy this fanfic! I've done an Aukliff episode in Season One, but if you'd like, I can feature them in the encore episode 30? I agree, they are utterly adorable! And it's okay if you support Moonbli! We've all got our own ships! ;) Thank you for reading and reviewing!


	13. Season Two, Episode 13: Choasis

I do not own Wings of Fire. I also do not own Yoda.

THE FORKEDAMBER TALK SHOW

SEASON TWO, EPISODE THIRTEEN

Oasis and Char

* * *

Amber: OMMMMMM.

Forkedblade: I feel like we need to do this calming exercise. So even though I feel ridiculous...OMMMMMM.

Amber: OMMMMM. You are now in a place of complete peace. You feel no anger or negative emotions. You love Amber. You hate Forkedblade.

Forkedblade: That is right - wait what?

Amber: OMMMMM. You know in your heart that Forkedblade is the real villain here. It is his fault that our show was delayed so much.

Forkedblade: What! It had nothing to do with me!

Amber: OMMMM. You know that he is a selfish and vile dragon with a heart of black. You know that in his greed he wished to take a three week vacation, without thought or care for the audience that so greatly loves his talk show, even though they really only love the beautiful SandWing who is his much more superior co-host.

Forkedblade: Okay, first off, my heart is the same color as yours, second off, _you_ took the three week vacation, not me, and third off, _I'm_ the beautiful and more superior host. Get your facts right.

Amber: LIES! HE TELLS LIES!

Forkedblade: I'm just going to ignore her now, my dear audience, and I would strongly suggest that you do the same thing. Now, let me apologize with much sincerity. We, the Forkedamber Talk Show, are suuuuuuper sorry about the long delay in filming the next interview. We had a few issues, not to mention the aforementioned three week vacation that apparently popped up out of the blue because Amber failed to mention her trip until she didn't show up on the day this was _supposed_ to be filmed.

Amber: LIES! What in Pyrrhia are you talking about, I mentioned my vacation _for weeks,_ Forkedblade.

Forkedblade: Maybe to yourself.

Amber: Humph.

Forkedblade: We are desperately hoping that this will not happen again. Looking at you, Amber.

Amber: No, you're currently looking at the camera.

Forkedblade: Let's just get on with this episode!

Amber: Ooh, thank the moons! We got over with the super awkward apology!

Forkedblade: It was only awkward because it was your fault we had to apologize.

Amber: Please welcome, the late Queen of the SandWings, Oasis, and her husband who mysteriously seemed to have disappeared, Char!

 _(Oasis sweeps onto the stage dramatically. Behind her is her less dramatic husband, King Char, who does not sweep his wings. He instead sweeps a broom.)_

Janitor: Oh! That's where that broom went. _(He takes the broom)_

Forkedblade: ***Looks at the script*** Um, it says "Chat Noir and Ladybug" in the script…

Amber: ***Also looking at the script*** Oops…wrong fandom.

Oasis: Hello, it's nice to be up on the stage for once.

Forkedblade: It will certainly be fascinating to interview the two of you!

Amber: It's nice having more royalty up on the stage! This is FABULOUS for our ratings!

Forkedblade: So without further ado, let's begin! Take it away, Amber!

Amber: Okay! Your Majesty, what do you think about your three daughters, the infamous trio, Burn, Blister, and Blaze, who, as everyone knows because it involved nearly all the tribes, lasted nearly twenty years, had a whole prophecy about it, and killed an unnecessary amount of dragons –

Blister and Blaze (because Burn long ago went insane): That's not true.

Amber: Do you really believe what you're saying?

Blaze: Well, at least they died for a noble cause! My beauty and obvious destiny as queen!

Amber: That didn't actually happen, the queen part…

Forkedblade: Well the beauty also isn't true…

Amber: What do you know about beauty, Forkedblade?

Forkedblade: Aren't you a pretty dragon?

Amber: OF COURSE! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN ASK?

Forkedblade: Then I must no plenty about beauty seeing as I'm d –

Amber: WOW, FORKEDBLADE IS A REGULAR EXPERT ON BEAUTY, FOLKS.

Blister: Well, all those soldiers weren't worthy of life as it was.

Basically everyone who's not a villain (so not Scarlet): EXCUSE US.

Yoda: Awkward this is.

Oasis: I agree, small green thing. Can we get back to me and the fact that I'm supposed to answer this question?

Forkedblade: Of course. What is your opinion on your daughters?

Oasis: Well, Burn was my candidate for queen. I didn't like her because she was more brawn than brains, but I think that she would be the better queen for the kingdom, keeping other tribes out of the kingdom but not hurting her own. She's strong, if bloodthirsty.

Most dragons: You can say that again.

Harambe the Random Dragon: Ooh! Burn!

Burn: ***Indistinct muttering***

Oasis: Now, on the other hand…I'm not sure if she's really capable of anything…

Char: Oh dear. We should take her to a therapist.

Amber: Char, what do you think of Burn?

Char: Pretty much what Her Majesty said earlier. We were never really close.

Oasis: You were never close to anyone in this family, Char.

Forkedblade: _(sensing tension)_ Um! Queen Oasis, how about your other two daughters? Blister and Blaze?

Oasis: Well, Blister is a snake in disguise. She's going to kill me one day, but it won't be in an honest and proper fight. I won't be surprised if she slips poison into my food or stabs me while I sleep, but I suppose both those options are a bit too…what's the word… _boring_ for her taste. If she were to be queen, she would probably destroy her own tribe –

SandWings: ***Gasp***

Oasis: – And then she'd try to take over the rest of Pyrrhia.

The rest of Pyrrhia: ***Gasp***

Amber: And Blaze?

Oasis: An airhead who would spend our entire treasury on herself and bring the rest of the kingdom to poverty to sate her vanity.

Blaze: That's not true! I'd only spend half the treasury…and use the rest for jewelry!

Oasis: Exactly.

Amber: And you, Char? What do you think of Blister and Blaze?

Char: I do not know them very well, but I say that they would not make good queens.

 _(There is a bit of an awkward silence that meets these words.)_

Forkedblade: Ahem! Thank you for enlightening us. Now, Char, our next question is for you. What happened to you? Where were you when the scavenger killed the queen?

Char: Well, seeing as I am from the past, I'm afraid I have no idea where I was at this point in time.

Amber: What did you normally do at the palace?

 _(Here, Char once again tries to sweep dramatically. He does not sweep his wings. He again sweeps the broom. This time, nobody is quite sure where it came from.)_

Char: I was one of the top generals in the SandWing army. Since there were no major wars like what apparently happens between my three daughters, it was a fairly simple job, simply coordinating a few offensive attacks on the IceWings to get more territory, or fighting over Possibility.

Oasis: Unfortunately, his personality isn't exactly kingly, and he's got more than a few dragons who'd like to see him dead.

Amber: So maybe that's what happened.

Char: Nonsense! None would dare to hurt me!

Starflight: I'm pretty sure he dies of a mysterious illness…

Six-Claws: That would be correct.

Char: Don't be silly, our healers are the best in the world. They will heal me.

Forkedblade: Okay, next question, for you, Queen Oasis.

Oasis: I'm all ears.

Forkedblade: No, you've got two ears and the rest of you is dragon.

Amber: Oh my moons, Forkedblade. Go sit in time out.

Forkedblade: WHY?

Amber: Do not question me. Do it.

 _(Forkedblade pouts but does as he's told.)_

Amber: Wow, that actually worked. Anyway, Forkedblade, what was the next question because I don't know it.

Forkedblade: I'm not telling you!

Amber: Tell me.

Forkedblade: What happened to Palm?

Amber: Yes, what happened to Palm, Oasis?

Oasis: I will not be informing you of that.

Amber: Did you murder her?

Oasis: My dear, I am a _queen._ The only time that I will get my talons dirty with another's blood is when I must face one of my daughters in a challenge for the throne.

Amber: So did _someone else_ murder her for you?

Oasis: My dear, that may be a possibility, but it's also a possibility that I may have let her live.

Amber: So did you?

Oasis: That's for me to know and you the never find out.

Amber: I will find out. Because the next book's coming out and I'm certain that something about her will be found out.

Starflight: Wait, what book?

Everyone else: ***Ignores Starflight***

Starflight: No one ever listens to me!

Everyone else: ***Ignores Starflight***

Amber: All right, we've only got one question left in this episode! It's a question we've asked a few of our couples. How did you two meet?

Char: Her Majesty's father arranged a day in which all the dragons with royal blood came to the palace, and he chose the best one.

Oasis: It's traditionally done in this fashion in the SandWing kingdom, so that our dragonets have the finest blood.

Amber: Well that's…interesting.

Char: Every tribe has different traditions. For example, we certainly would _not_ tolerate interspecies relationships such as the one you currently share with the NightWing you've grounded.

Amber: _(spluttering)_ WHAT? WHAT RELATIONSHIP ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WE ARE MERELY CO-HOSTS.

Oasis: _(sarcastic)_ Yes, and that's why I'm sure you've cut him off before he could say that you were "d – "

Amber: I'M VERY SORRY, YOUR MAJESTY, BUT, UH, THE PRODUCERS ARE TELLING ME TO CUT THE SHOW IMMEDIATELY.

Producers: What? No? Hey, we got to say one line!

Amber: That's right, folks! It's time to wrap up another episode of the Forkedamber Talk Show! Next time, we'll be interviewing two dragonets of destiny! Again! Thanks for watching! Make sure to stay tuned!

Forkedblade: Am I ungrounded now?

Amber: Yes. Yes you are.

* * *

 **THE SCHEDULE**

 **The Forkedamber Talk Show: Season Two**

Season Two, Episode 14: Clay and Sunny

Season Two, Episode 15: Kestrel and Dune

Season Two, Episode 16: Dune and Asha

Season Two, Episode 17: Hailstorm and Fierceteeth

Season Two, Episode 18: Fjord and Glacier

Season Two, Episode 19: Hvitur and Asha

Season Two, Episode 20: Speculations

Season Two, Episode 21: Thorn and Morrowseer

Season Two, Episode 22: Winter and Qibli

Season Two, Episode 23: Mindreading with Moon

Season Two, Episode 24: Harambe the Random Dragon and Burn

Season Two, Episode 25: Auklet and Whirlpool

Season Two, Episode 26: Smolder and Flower

Season Two, Episode 27: TBA

Season Two, Episode 28: TBA

Season Two, Episode 29: TBA

Season Two, Episode 30: Special Episode

* * *

 **Author's Note:** BLAH. You probably all hate me by now. Sorry is definitely not going to cut it. BLAH. I HATE MYSELF. I AM A TERRIBLE PERSON AND EVEN THOUGH I JUST SAID SORRY ISN'T GOING TO CUT IT I'M STILL REALLY SORRY THAT I VANISHED FOR A VERY LONG TIME. TERRIBLE PERSON I AM. YODA I AM. AWKWARD THIS IS.

Ooh, if I'm Yoda, then I shall use mind control to make you all forgive me. These are not the droids you are looking for. But that was Obi-Wan.

Okay, but seriously guys, I really appreciate you all and thank you for urging me to update. I'm really hoping that people are still interested enough to read this even though I've had a serious lack of updates. You guys are seriously amazing, and you don't need me to tell you that. And I really am apologetic. It's really amazing how the time flies. Yes, I really did go on a three week vacation and even though I didn't have a lot of internet connection, that is no excuse. So I'm going to try to update as much as I can.

On another note, I'm thinking this might be the last episode I do in script format. I'm going to try and revert all upcoming episodes into third person story formatting, and then when I finish the season, hopefully go back to season one and redo those episodes in story format as well.

Let's see, what else? Thank you to all who have recommended dragons for Mindreading with Moon episode. So far, I'm thinking Winter and Qibli, Forkedblade and Amber, Blister and Thorn, Scarlet with Peril (maybe). If you have any others you'd like to see, let me know! I do need three more ships for the last three episodes, excluding episode 30, but I'm thinking I will bring back Darksight for one of them. ;)

Also, ONE DAY UNTIL DARKNESS OF DRAGONS! SQUEEEE! Excuse me. I must contain myself. Forget it. This is Wings of Fire we're talking about. SQUEEEE! I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS BOOK FOREVER, especially because I thought it came out on June 5. Let's just say, that was a very disappointing day. On that same note, the Speculations episode is number 20, so I will tell you now that, seeing as there's no way I'm going to reach 20 before the book comes out, I wrote down all my speculations as to what may happen in this book a very long time ago, in May. So my speculations are untouched. What I'm thinking I will do is have the speculation, and say whether or not it came true. My one warning is obviously SPOILERS, depending on how soon after the book comes out I publish that episode.

And I have absolutely no idea what was up with Char and the broom. I'm sorry.

Again, I'm really sorry about my disappearance from Earth. I'm secretly an alien, and there were these issues in space I had to address. Enough of my rambling. Love you guys - you're all so amazing and I don't deserve your patience and enthusiasm and amazingness!

 **The SkrillRider:** Oui? C'est super cool! I'm glad you love this story. I hope you've managed to get hold of the series, or at least a few of the books. I understand how difficult it is to check it out in the library because it's always gone - fabuAwesome! Thanks for letting me know about the change in name. And Pyrope's an awesome name. I've also taken several of those quizzes, and my results vary from IceWing and RainWing, which I find slightly ironic. Oh well. I'm going with IceWing (not because I have anything against RainWings, but because I feel IceWing matches my personality better). Have fun on Quotev! You'll have to tell me if you write any stories (they do have fanfiction, correct?). I'm glad you're still enjoying this show despite my serious lack of updates. And I do care! Thanks for telling me, and for reading and reviewing!

 **WoFdoggy:** HEEYYY! Haha! I like that ship, it's really funny! I'm thinking that if I don't come up with all three ships for the missing episode, I might just do an amusing one, so I'll definitely use the Forked-Cream ship if I do happen to do that! Thank you for the suggestion! I'm so glad you luv my talk show! Hopefully my lack of updates hasn't deterred you...Thank you for reading and reviewing!

 **MystycDragon:** Oh, my apologies! I am often very clueless of things that are in plain sight. But yes, #WinterwatcherLyfe. I will try to keep it up, no matter how long it may take me to finish this season. Thank you for all the encouragement, and for reading and reviewing!

 **Thepickduck:** HARAMBE! I have mourned Harambe upon reading your review, and I mourn again as I write this even though it has been over a month since the anniversary of his death. You did not deserve to die. FIN (Thanks for reading and reviewing).

 **Sparklethehybrid:** FABULOUS! I'm so glad you thought it was funny and amazing, and I'm striving to keep that up! Here's another episode filled with randomness, so I hope you find this funny as well! Sorry about not updating for AGES! I'm also looking forward to the Mindreading with Moon episode! I hope it lives up to your expectations! Thank you for all your support, and for reading and reviewing!

 **Anonymous:** Thank you! I'm definitely hoping to finish this season, no matter how long that might take. Mindreading with Moon is now definite, so look forward to that! I like that suggestion! I'm also really glad you find this funny. Hopefully I managed to keep the show up to par! I also took your suggestion for Forkedblade and Amber, getting their minds read. Looking forward to Darkness of Dragons! Thank you for all the ideas, and for reading and reviewing!

 **WingsofFireLover4Ever (me too!):** Okay, I guess I have to include Darksight in another episode! :) I mentioned that I might put it in, either as it's own separate show, or as part of what will likely be an encore episode. We'll see, but do expect something with the two of them! Thank you for reading and reviewing!


	14. Season Two, Episode 14: Clunny

I do not own Wings of Fire. I also do not own Yoda.

THE FORKEDAMBER TALK SHOW

SEASON TWO, EPISODE FOURTEEN

Clay and Sunny

* * *

Amber: Hello! And welcome to the Forkedamber Talk Show where we actually manage to air two episodes within a week. What is this world coming to?

Forkedblade: I think it's mostly because Amber already finished reading Darkness of Dragons and is now super hyped about everything.

Amber: No, I'm thinking it's definitely because Forkedblade has decided not to take anymore three week vacations and to start being a responsible dragons - although Darkness of Dragons was very good and I'm sad the series is over.

Forkedblade: Me too. But speaking of the final book of the second series of Wings of Fire, we shall warn you that by continuing to watch the episode, you risk yourself to the exposure of spoilers from the Darkness of Dragons, so just be warned. If you don't want to know what happens, I would recommend watching at a later date, or watching with one talon on the pause button in case you hear something you didn't want to know. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Oh, I always wanted to say that.

Amber: That was my line, Forkedblade!

Forkedblade: No it wasn't.

Amber: Yes it was! I have the better voice for it, anyhow! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Anyway, we've got some more exciting news as well. For our special episode 30, we'll be bringing in all the confirmed or heavily implied canon relationships from Darkness of Dragons!

Forkedblade: And with those announcements out, let's start the show! Please welcome two of the friendliest dragonets of destiny, Clay and Sunny!

Audience: Yay!

Thorn: That's my daughter!

Cattail: ***Is silent***

Yoda: Awkward this is!

Reed, Marsh, Umber, Sora, Pheasant: That's our bigwings!

Forkedblade: It's great to have the two of you back on the show!

Sunny: It's great to be back on! I love watching this show so much, it makes me so happy!

Amber: Okay, we'll be starting off with a poll for today's episode - suggested by one of our reviewers! So, the two of you, of course, have been shipped together for a while, so you have a ship name. Which do you think is the better name? Clunny, or Sunclay?

Sunny: I don't know, they're both really great! But on a side note, I'm pretty sure Clay and I are just friends.

Clay: Yeah, I've got Peril. Sunny's great though.

Peril: ***Faints from disbelief***

 _(This action causes her to collapse on Winter, who leaps back and roars in agony.)_

Winter: She set me on fire! Again!

Qibli: Turtle to the rescue!

Turtle: I'm not a hero!

Kinkajou: Yes you are!

Moon: Winter's all burnt up! Save him like you did last time!

Qibli: Yes! Use the rock!

Yoda, thinking of 'Use the force': Awkward this is!

 _(Winter has been healed magically.)_

Amber: Wow, that was some intense deja-vu right there.

Forkedblade: Well, thank goodness we didn't have any casualties there...um, so, to proceed and pretend none of that happened...hehehe...let's take an audience poll. Clunny or Sunclay? Cheer loudly if you like Clunny as their ship name!

Audience: ***Cheers***

Amber: Okay, that was actually pretty good. Now, cheer loudly if you like Sunclay!

Audience: ***Cheers***

Amber: I swear, the same people cheered again.

Forkedblade: I think they did.

Amber: Well, I _personally_ think Sunclay sounds a bit better. Clunny just sounds like klutzy.

Clay: I'm pretty klutzy.

Sunny: But that's what makes you _you!_ We wouldn't choose a single thing about you, right, Tsunami, Glory, Starflight?

Peril: RIGHT!

Tsunami, Glory, and Starflight: Right.

Forkedblade: I'm 50% sure they were being sarcastic.

Amber: So really you've got no clue.

Forkedblade: Exactly.

Amber: All right, moving on then. Let's clear the air, Clay and Sunny. How do you two feel about each other?

Clay and Sunny: We are just friends.

Clay and Sunny: Right, what s/he said.

Clay and Sunny: This might go on for a while.

Amber: I feel like I should fangirl here and say "OMG! SUNCLAY MOMENT!" but I'm going to keep my dignity.

Forkedblade: ***Snorts*** What dignity.

Amber: You're one to talk, Forkedblade. You never had any.

Harambe the Random Dragon: Ooh! Burn!

Burn: PUT THE FIRE OUT! BEEEEEEDOOOOO BEEEEEDOOOO! _(She sprays Harambe the Random Dragon with a fire hose.)_

Starflight: That's a scavenger thing...

Forkedblade: All right, now that we've cleared the air about that, it's time for things to get awkward!

Amber: With you in the room everything is already awkward!

Forkedblade: Correction to my previous statement. Now that we've cleared the air, it's time for things to get even _more_ awkward!

Amber: That's better.

Forkedblade: At least I admit to being awkward, unlike certain SandWings I could mention.

Qibli: You don't mean me, do you?

Forkedblade: I was looking at Amber while I said that! But you're still awesome.

Qibli: Oh no, you're the awesomest!

Forkedblade: And you're the -

Amber: No, we are not going there. Ask the next question, Forkedblade.

Forkedblade: Okay, I was just saying that he's -

Amber: ASK THE NEXT QUESTION, FORKEDBLADE, BEFORE I TAKE THIS FORK AND STICK IT IN YOUR TONGUE.

Sunny: That's mean!

Clay: Forks are used for food. Mmm...food.

Starflight: That's a scavenger thing.

Forkedblade: WHERE DID YOU GET A FORK, AMBER?

Amber: ASK THE NEXT QUESTION, FORKEDBLADE, OR YOUR NAME WILL BECOME REALITY!

Forkedblade: Whatssomethingyoutwocan'tstandabouttheother?

Clay and Sunny: Excuse us?

Clay: Wait, I understood him. He asked what we can't stand about one another.

Sunny: Oh, I couldn't say a mean thing about Clay!

Clay: Sunny's awesome, but she's bad with secrets and distracted by good things easily!

Sunny: _(angry)_ OH, YOU TAKE THAT BACK!

Glory: Sunny is acting very out of character...

Sunny: Clay's got a big heart, but that's because he eats so much food and thinks about eating all the time.

Clay: Ouch.

Sunny: I'm sorry! I feel bad now.

Amber: Well, thank you for your honest opinions, you two. Now we'll do something more lighthearted. We'll be playing a quick game called Yay or Nay with the two of you, featuring SCAVENGER THINGS.

Forkedblade: The object of the game is simple. So simple in fact that it's not really a game but more of a survey. Anyway. We will give you a scavenger thing - dear moons, Amber, Starflight's going to have a field day - and we'll explain what it is briefly, and you say whether or not you like it! Ready?

Clay and Sunny: Sure.

Forkedblade: All right! Kick it off, Amber!

Amber: ***Kicks Forkedblade off the stage***

Forkedblade: OWWWWWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

Amber: You said 'Kick it off' to me.

Forkedblade: I didn't mean me! I'm not an it!

Amber: _(innocently)_ Well, oops.

Forkedblade: And have you never heard of that expression?

Amber: Nope. Let me kiss it better!

Forkedblade: No way. It's your fault I got injured in the first place and besides we're only d -

Amber: So, Clay, Sunny, what do you think about My Little Pony?

Starflight: That's a scavenger thing.

Forkedblade: A cartoon about talking magical ponies with cutie marks on their backsides.

Sunny: I have never heard of that, and it also sounds kind of creepy.

Clay: I LOOOOOOOOOOVE THAT SHOW! TWILIGHT SPARKLE IS MY FAVORITE CHARACTER!

Forkedblade: Well, those results were different than I expected. All right, next up, we have...McDonald's!

Starflight: That's a scavenger thing.

Amber: _(sings the jingle)_ Ba da ba ba baaaaaaa.

Clay: Ooh, sheep.

Amber: McDonald's is a fast food restaurant.

Clay: Nope, I don't like the sound of that. If the food's too fast, it's hard to catch it.

Sunny: I'm lovin' it.

Amber: Of course you are. Last one. The TV series Game of Thrones.

Starflight: That's a scavenger thing.

Amber: WE KNOW, STARFLIGHT! THE NAME OF THE GAME IS LITERALLY 'YAY OR NAY: _SCAVENGER THINGS!_ OF COURSE THERE ARE GOING TO BE _SCAVENGER THINGS!_ So now opinions on Game of Thrones!

Forkedblade: That's a bit violent for our talk show, Amber, and neither Sunny nor Clay are the bloodthirsty type.

Amber: Well you should've told me earlier, before it went into the script.

Forkedblade: Fine. Game of Thrones is "the depiction of two powerful families - kings and queens, knights and renegades, liars and honest men - playing a deadly game for control of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros, and to sit atop the Iron Throne." There's lots and lots of death and blood. You wouldn't like it. It's not Clay and Sunny-like at all.

Sunny: Maybe if we watched it, we could figure out how to stop all the killings!

Forkedblade: I'm pretty sure you couldn't.

Clay: Yeah, that's a good point. We could write a prophecy for them, about new dragonets of destiny coming to save the day!

Forkedblade: I'm pretty sure they'd all freak out, seeing as the series is about scavengers and -

Sunny: Let's go save them, Clay!

 _(Clay and Sunny run out to save the world of Game of Thrones, followed by an excited Amber.)_

Starflight: Is anyone else going to comment on how out of character the two of them just were?

Forkedblade: Working on this talk show, I've learned not to question much. All right. Tomorrow we'll be interviewing two of the dragonets of destiny guardians. Be sure to stay tuned for when that airs! Thank you so much for watching! Forkedblade sans Amber, signing out!

* * *

 **THE SCHEDULE**

 **The Forkedamber Talk Show: Season Two**

Season Two, Episode 15: Kestrel and Dune

Season Two, Episode 16: Dune and Asha

Season Two, Episode 17: Hailstorm and Fierceteeth

Season Two, Episode 18: Fjord and Glacier

Season Two, Episode 19: Hvitur and Asha

Season Two, Episode 20: Speculations

Season Two, Episode 21: Thorn and Morrowseer

Season Two, Episode 22: Winter and Qibli

Season Two, Episode 23: Mindreading with Moon

Season Two, Episode 24: Harambe the Random Dragon and Burn

Season Two, Episode 25: Auklet and Whirlpool

Season Two, Episode 26: Smolder and Flower

Season Two, Episode 27: Anemone and Tamarin

Season Two, Episode 28: TBA

Season Two, Episode 29: TBA

Season Two, Episode 30: Special Episode

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Wow guys! I'm so thrilled that people are still enjoying this! I'm also amazed that I managed to update twice in one week, but I warn you sincerely not to get used to it. Hopefully I will manage to update _fairly_ regularly from now on. Crossing my fingers on that.

On a different note...I already finished Darkness of Dragons. MINOR SPOILERS, BUT MOSTLY JUST A SPOILER-LESS REVIEW OF MY OPINION It was okay, but definitely not the best book of the series, in my opinion. Despite being the longest in the series, the book felt a bit rushed and left me unsatisfied, like there could've been something more, or more of a big climax so that I felt like the ending resolved better. There were a lot of points where I felt like there could've been more, and I will say this; I felt the book did not do Qibli justice. He's such a cool character with such an interesting backstory that was briefly touched upon, and his mind is so fascinating and I was hoping to see more of it, but in the end, I felt like Qibli was even more of a stranger to me, unlike the other books where I felt like I knew the character way better at the end of the book. Oh well. You guys did not come here for a book report. You guys do not have to agree with me at all and I don't expect you to.

One last thing, I've decided that the Special Episode, as Forkedblade and Amber mentioned, will feature CONFIRMED CANON SHIPS and/or HEAVILY IMPLIED SHIPS. As time progresses and the fear of spoiling things for my fellow fandom mates goes down, I might reveal a few, but for now I say nothing.

Anyway, enough about me. Thanks for reading! I really appreciate all of you! It's your support and interest that keeps me writing!

 **fieryheart959:** Okay, I'll try not to hate myself, but I just feel so bad! Thank you! You are also a beautiful person! Char is also unsure of what he is sweeping. He just liked the broom. It is strange. Oh well. Darkness is my home, so fear not. YAS! NEW BOOK! And poor Starflihgt, at least he's trying...Do not apologize for a long review! I love hearing from you! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

 **Guest:** Here's more! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

 **Thepicduck:** I know! It's crazy but also not totally unexpected, regarding Onyx! You've probably already read my opinion on the book! It was overall good, though. Something I will be reading again. I'm excited for series 3! Cheers to the next five books! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

 **Re1Ncarnation366:** Welcome back! AAAHAHHHHH I KNOW I FINALLY MANAGED TO UPDATE AND HEY! I DID IT AGAIN! What's happening? It is not wrong. I did not know when it came out, thinking it was back in June or something, but finally the wait is over but now I must wait again for more books. Do not fear for neglecting, I have neglected my own stories and that is much worse. Anime is good to watch. I personally do not watch but a lot of my friends are super into it. Hmm, Mindreading with Moon could potentially be Mindreader and Moon but nope, it's not. But haha. I will try to add more puns. I must say I failed in this episode, but I will keep the request in mind. I will have to pun-der some cringeworthy jokes now, to make _broom_ for some bad puns. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

 **Fala:** Thank you! That means a lot! I am glad that you feel this talk show does not fall into those categories (hopefully) and will continue to be that way! I do my best! I make a habit of not cussing, and Darkness of Dragons has been read! :) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

 **Anonymous:** I FINALLY CAME BACK! What is this? Magic? Cheers to more! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

 **WingsofFireLover4Ever:** Of course I'll do Darksight! They will definitely be in the special episode. So look forward to that! And I will make sure to include your suggestion, and yes, little Peacemaker has a lot he doesn't know about himself! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

 **HaveaQueenysummer:** Hey Queeny! I definitely remember you because you're super awesome! The Only Heir is currently being edited by my two awesome betas and will hopefully be updated within a week, and I've started a rough draft of Chapter 15 as well. Not sure if you've seen my PM yet but I sent you a little excerpt as well as a few questions regarding your own story! Thank you for reading and reviewing!


	15. Season Two, Episode 15: Dunestral

I do not own Wings of Fire. I also do not own Yoda. SPOILERS FOR DARKNESS OF DRAGONS, BUT MINOR.

THE FORKEDAMBER TALK SHOW

SEASON TWO, EPISODE FIFTEEN

Kestrel and Dune

* * *

Amber: OMMMMMM.

Forkedblade: Not this again.

Amber: When they don't kill us, you can thank me.

Forkedblade: There's no proof that by "meditating" you're calming our viewers down and lessening the likelihood of our murders.

Amber: OMMMMMMMMMM.

Audience: OMMMMMMMMM.

Forkedblade: Oh moons, now it's all of Pyrrhia.

Winter: Excuse me, I also refuse to participate in such meaningless nonsense.

Qibli: He's just jealous because I ended up with Moon.

Winter: SHUT UP! NO I'M NOT!

Amber: OMMMMMM. I AM DEFINITELY NOT ANGRY ABOUT MOONBLI BEING CANON. OMMMMMMM.

Forkedblade: Perhaps this meditation is working. So far, she hasn't murdered anyone and she read the book in June.

Starflight: Wait, book? What book?

Everyone else: ***Ignores Starflight***

Amber: OMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.

 _(The PRODUCER randomly appears, but nobody actually knows who he is because nobody's ever seen him before)._

PRODUCER, who has one line: I don't think meditation is helping Amber - it's the sedatives.

 _(The PRODUCER randomly disappears, probably never to be seen again)._

Forkedblade: Who was that guy?

 _(Silence ensues, because nobody knows who or where the PRODUCER came from)._

Yoda: Awkward this is!

Forkedblade: Okay, this show is such a mess. So I'm going to be heroic and move us onward! To introducing our guests of the day!

Amber: Om yes!

Forkedblade: Om yes?

Amber: Om yes indeed! Please welcome to the stage, two of the guardians of the dragonets of destiny... Kestrel and Dune!

 _(There is muted clapping)._

Kestrel: Clearly someone has written me very out of character because canon-me would NEVER agree to this!

Amber: But you've already done one.

Dune: The author wants me to tell you via my character that they really can't remember much about my character?

 _(He looks right at you, the reader and audience)._

Dune: And yes, I am breaking the fourth wall.

Yoda: Awkward this is!

Amber: All right, thank you for the intros, Kestrel and Dune. Let's hope you're in character enough to answer our questions accurately! The first question of the day...what are your opinions on the five dragonets of destiny? It's stated throughout the book that neither of you were very fond of any of them.

Dune: Ah yes, I'm a dragon apparently that wasn't very open to emotion? I don't know, I never really liked any of them?

Forkedblade: Are you just going to reply back to us in questions?

Dune: Yes?

Amber: Fabulous. Kestrel, your opinions on the dragonets of destiny are no secret, but we'd like to hear your thoughts from you yourself! Do you mind sharing?

Kestrel: Yes.

Amber: What?

Kestrel: You imbecile.

Amber: Hey! I'll have you know that I have _plenty_ of style.

Forkedblade: Do you know what imbecile means? Because it has nothing to do with style.

Amber: Oh, look who's talking! The king of fashion himself!

Forkedblade: Amber, we're dragons. We don't wear clothes.

Amber: Like you would know _anything_ about clothes and dragons, Forkedblade. You're too cowardly to _be_ a dragon.

Harambe the Random Dragon: Ooh! Burn!

Burn: WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Forkedblade: I feel like I should be more offended by your words, but given that they are coming from a dragon who doesn't know the word 'imbecile' slightly lessens the harshness.

Starflight: I thought Amber knew the word imbecile in one of the previous episodes?

Forkedblade: Well, continuity errors happen to the best of us.

Amber: Speaking of which, I'm now a SkyWing.

Forkedblade: Amber, it doesn't work like that. You are still very much a SandWing.

Amber: Are you sure? This is coming from the dragon who spent the first years of his life thinking he was a SkyWing himself!

Forkedblade: Which now makes me the leading expert on distinguishing tribes, and you, Sir, are not a SkyWing.

Amber: I'm not a sir, either.

Kestrel: Anyway, she has proven my point. She is an imbecile. Much like the five dragonets of destiny, whose eggs we should've cracked as soon as that SkyWing egg shattered into a million pieces.

Five Dragonets of Destiny: Rude.

Starflight: Actually, that's beyond rude. That's excessively morbid.

Amber: Well, thank you for answering the question, Kestrel, unlike Dune.

Dune: I'm sorry?

Forkedblade: Sure about that?

Dune: No?

Forkedblade: That's what I thought.

Amber: Anyway, on to the next question! Dune, when you stole Sunny's egg from Thorn -

Thorn: ***Growls angrily***

Amber: Did you feel any guilt at all? For tearing a loving mother away from her precious baby?

Dune: Yes? But it was for the prophecy? So I felt justified in stealing the egg? And I never intended to befriend Thorn, it was just a move for the Talons of Peace?

Thorn: Okay, he is just _asking_ for his throat to be ripped out.

Sunny: Mother, it's okay. I'm here now, aren't I?

Thorn: Yes. But that only does so much to keep a lid on my anger, beetle.

Amber: Aw, cute Thunny moment!

Forkedblade: Do not tell me that you are now shipping Sunny with her mother.

Amber: No way! I may have weird obsessions, Forkedblade, but even I have standards.

Forkedblade: Well, that's news to me. Moving on, though, as we have important matters to discuss - Dune -

Kestrel: Why aren't you asking _me_ more questions? I agreed to come onto this show again, so why bother wasting my time?

Forkedblade: We...um...may or may not've run out of questions to ask you?

Kestrel: Then I'm leaving.

Amber: You can't do that! We're in the middle of an interview!

Kestrel: _You're_ in the middle of the interview. _I'm_ not.

Yoda: Awkward this is!

Kestrel: Toodleloo.

 _(Kestrel exits the stage)._

Forkedblade: Did she just say 'Toodleloo'?

Kestrel: _(from off camera)_ I TOLD YOU THE AUTHOR HAS ME OUT OF CHARACTER!

Amber: Well that went well. Um...anyway, Dune, why did you join the Talons of Peace?

Dune: Because I didn't want to fight in the war? After I got my bad scars, I realized how damaging fighting was to Pyrrhia, and I wanted to do all I could to stop it?

Amber: Aw, he does have a heart!

Forkedblade: Even though he sounds unsure of himself.

Sunny: Of course Dune has a good heart! He died for us!

Glory: Well, yes, kind of, not really, no.

Forkedblade: With that, we are happy to conclude the fifteenth episode of the Forkedamber Talk Show! We do this with pride because it feels like we actually did something right for once, instead of neglecting our filming duties. Haha? Nobody noticed?

Amber: Now you sound like Dune. But anyway, next time we'll be interviewing Dune once more, as well as a MudWing Talons of Peace member! Make sure to stay tuned until next time, whenever that happens to be?

Forkedblade: Now _you_ sound like Dune.

* * *

 **THE SCHEDULE**

 **The Forkedamber Talk Show: Season Two**

Season Two, Episode 16: Dune and Asha

Season Two, Episode 17: Hailstorm and Fierceteeth

Season Two, Episode 18: Fjord and Glacier

Season Two, Episode 19: Hvitur and Asha

Season Two, Episode 20: Speculations

Season Two, Episode 21: Thorn and Morrowseer

Season Two, Episode 22: Winter and Qibli

Season Two, Episode 23: Mindreading with Moon

Season Two, Episode 24: Harambe the Random Dragon and Burn

Season Two, Episode 25: Auklet and Whirlpool

Season Two, Episode 26: Smolder and Flower

Season Two, Episode 27: Anemone and Tamarin

Season Two, Episode 28: TBA

Season Two, Episode 29: TBA

Season Two, Episode 30: Special Episode

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So basically, I recently realized that this November 25 marks the day I first started writing on this cite! So, starting today, the 19th of November, I'm doing a count down, one episode per day (just like old times - tears) until November 25. Thats only six days...but I feel like I'm getting things done, ya know? That's about as consistent an updating schedule as I can promise at the moment, but in later chapters, I'll let you know if I'll continue or not. After the 25th I will probably disappear again.

AHHHHH I hate school. Well, I don't necessarily hate it, I just hate all the time it takes away from my life.

Bleh.

Please know that I am and will be forever sorry. I say this on all the fan fictions I update sporadically at random times. Kill me please. I'm sorry.

I'm also sorry on how out of character both guests were. It's been ages since I've read the first series. D'une just became a question. Don't ask.

Dune: Please don't hate the author?

Me: I knew I shouldn't'Ve asked you to plead my case

Oh well. As always, let me know if there's anything you'd like to see! Love you guys, and thanks for sticking with me.

Also I have no idea what the actual name of this ship is so if anyone knows I will change the chapter title.

 **Thepicduck:** The actual book came out online on June whatever the day was, but I'm pretty sure it was available in bookstores in advance. I envy your quick access to the book...

 **The SkrillRider:** Thank you, but don't welcome me back to quickly! I'm glad you enjoyed both chapters and Sunny and Clay's characters! Indeed, poor Winter. I will mourn Winterwatcher forever, but alas, I must move on to other ships. Like Anemone and Tamarin, who I didn't see coming but now I love so much! That's awesome! I'll have to check your stories out! Thank you for telling me!

 **Anonymous:** You're welcome and I'm sorry I vanished again! I know! I really miss past me when I first started writing. Somehow I was a superhero and could update once A DAY. You read me right - ONCE A DAY. HOW. PAST IMPOSSIBLENIGHTMARE, WHAT ARE YOUR SECRETS? I'm glad you loved the Yay or Nay! I'll try to do more. I'm not sure what pairing it will be with, because looking at the next shows I don't know what it would work best with, but hopefully I'll have it again!

P.S. I totally agree that Amber will freak out. I'm thinking I'll save her _actual_ reaction for the Winterbli show and for now convey her as calm, but clearly upset with the turn of events. Also sorry for not updating!

 **WingsofFireLover4Ever:** I KNOW RIGHT! I was so thrilled (Scarlet no) when I found out at the end! YAASSSS. I DON'T HAVE TO SAY GOODBYE YET. TUI T. SUTHERLAND JUST KEEP MAKING BOOKS PLEASE. IT'S SO AMAZING.

 **NonexistentBeing:** I know! Both about the book and Moonbli...but I have come to accept the latter. I suppose I am used to my ships only being real in the non-canon world, if that makes sense, because I like a lot of out-of-the-box ships, most noticeably Dramione (except that was never going to actually happen, so) from Harry Potter. Me too! I love Umber! Umber come back! Where are you and Sora? I'm so glad you got the Miraculous Ladybug reference ;)

Forkedblade: I have nothing to say. What are you talking about. Hahahaha. I have never heard of a brony?

Amber: You literally sleep in a bed with My Little Pony sheets.

Forkedblade: But TWILIGHT SPARKLE!

Starflight: That's a scavenger thing.

 **Queen:** YAAAYYYYY except not really but I'm trying and I'm sorry. More fourth wall breaking for you in this chapter! I agree, I like insane Burn more than regular Burn. Yeah, I agree with you agreeing on the rushed pace of the book. Winter did feel very out of character, even for his character development, and I may have said this before, but I was SO disappointed when he was transported back to the Ice Kingdom with the rest of his tribe. Like, what? THAT IS NOT OKAY. He felt very shoved out of the spotlight to me. Please, I love exchanging opinions on books, movies, etc. if I know what they are, so feel free to review the book with me! Thank you so much - and I'm trying to write a bit more of your story. I just fear undertaking another project when I've got so many up and running but not running, if you know what I mean.

 **Nightslay:** It is on my to-do list! If all goes to plan, episode 24 should be out sooner than it would've been without the plan. Wow. I'm sorry, I'm so helpful, and I apologize for my slowness in updating!

 **fifth-sigma:** I relate to your review so much! I literally dragged my mom to the bookstore with the money and she asked the store employee and I swear to the moons, my mom looked so relieved that it hadn't come out yet. 'Twas one of the most disappointing moments of my life.

 **Guest:** Minions: ***Suddenly burst through with blaring megaphone and fire extinguisher*** BEEEEEEDOOOOOOOO BEEEEEEDOOOOOO.

Me: Wait, you guys, you're not part of this fandom.

 **Scrollreader:** Amber is, indeed, very touchy about the subject. In fact, upon reading reviews so much as mentioning the name Qibli, Moon _or_ Winter, she bursts into hysterical sobbing. On camera, she may appear calm, but that is only a sedative.

(I'm planning on having her actual reaction in a later episode). ;)

 **SnowyOwnAssassin:** MY HEART WAS SHATTERED. IT STILL IS. I'M TRYING TO PIECE IT BACK TOGETHER WITH OTHER SHIPS. I AM SORRY FOR YOUR HEART. I totally relate! I am the only one who reads the series and all my friends either don't know what it is or think I'm weird(er than I already am). I KNOW! IN ADDITION TO MY HEART BEING SHATTERED IT IS ALSO TORN. BECAUSE I LOVE QIBLI BUT I LOVE WINTERWATCHER BUT I LOVE QIBLI BUT I LOVE WINTERWATCHER BUT I LOVE QIBLI BUT I LOVE WINTERWATCHER BUT I LOVE - AGH WHAT DO I DO? Please, if you found someone to help you let me know. On a completely different note, thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed the episode and I absolutely love to hear that I made my readers laugh!

 **Random dude:** I can't remember if I mentioned before but now that Darkness of Dragons is out, I'm thinking that one of the last episodes or potentially the Special Episode will be something with all canon ships, including and probably featuring Moonbli! If you have any other canon ships that you'd like me to include, please, please let me know!

 **(If I didn't get your review in this episode, I'll respond in the next! Thank you guys so much for reading!)**


	16. Season Two, Episode 16: Dunasha

I do not own Wings of Fire. I also don't own Yoda.

THE FORKEDAMBER TALK SHOW

SEASON TWO, EPISODE SIXTEEN

Dune and Asha

* * *

Amber: HELLOMMMMMMM.

Forkedblade: We were so close. So close to not starting the show with meditation.

Amber: My LA teacher says it's good to meditate for a few minutes every day.

Forkedblade: You don't go to school, Amber.

Starflight: Also, that's a scavenger thing.

Amber: School isn't! HAH! I HAVE PROOF BECAUSE YOU'RE THE LIBRARIAN AT JADE MOUNTAIN, A _SCHOOL._

Starflight: I wasn't talking about school. I was talking about LA teachers.

Amber: Camel fodder! I thought I actually outwitted Starflight!

Forkedblade: And with that, let's introduce today's guests! Returning for a second time, we have Dune!

Dune: It's nice to be back?

Amber: As undecisive as ever. And more thrillingly -

Scarlet: I'll have you know that I have thrillingly copyrighted that word! So, for using it, I thrillingly sue you!

Amber: You're dead. Dead dragons can't sue.

Forkedblade: More importantly, we don't have any court systems.

Starflight: That's a scavenger thing.

Forkedblade: It's also probably a problem that we don't have a court system.

Amber: Nobody wants to hear any boring talk about our issues in dragon government. As I was saying before this tangent, more thrillingly, we have Asha, the MudWing guardian of the dragonets of destiny who sadly died from her injuries when she retrieved Clay's egg!

Clay, Cattail, Hvitur and other guardians (well, kind of Kestrel): ***Look sad***

Asha: How am I alive?

Amber: We have been asked this question too many times.

Forkedblade: We should make a sign explaining to them so we don't have to.

Amber: Asha, we can explain in three simple words.

Forkedblade: Four?

Amber: No because one's a compound word. This is fanfiction.

Forkedblade: I thought fan fiction was two words.

Amber: No it's not.

Forkedblade: How do you know?

Amber: Because I'm right and you're wrong and that's just how it goes.

Harambe the Random Dragon: Ooh! Burn!

Burn: MY MOMMY SAID NOT TO TALK TO STRANGERS!

Oasis: Oh dear.

Oasis: ***Looks straight at the camera, at you, the viewer***

Oasis: But those are very good words to live by. And yes, I am breaking the fourth wall.

Forkedblade: Okay then. Let's ask the first question. Asha, do you miss your sister, Cattail? Do you love her?

Asha: Well, of course I miss and love her. She was my sister.

Forkedblade: I know. I said that.

Asha: I know. You said that.

Amber: Okay, so, let's stop mimicking each other and keep going. Asha, did you and Cattail have any other siblings, and if you did, who was your bigwigs? Or was it just you two?

Asha: We had several other siblings, but one terrible day, our bigwings died in battle. I'm afraid death has done strange things to me because I can't remember their name.

Amber: What do you think of Cattail?

Asha: Well, she was certainly nothing like me. She thought I was a blithering, moon-eyed idiot with my head up in the clouds, too oblivious to see the reality of war. I thought she was far too serious and cruel for life. Honestly, I was shocked when she agreed to participate in our annual breeding event. It's rare, but if any dragon were to abstain from participation, it would've been her. I love my sister with all my heart, but she was not the kind of dragon to have dragonets.

Clay: I wholeheartedly agree.

Amber: And why did you, Asha, join the Talons of Peace?

Dune: I'm starting to understand why Kestrel was feeling left out?

Forkedblade: But you're not aloud to leave.

Dune: Aw?

Asha: Well, I joined Talons of Peace because I knew war was wrong. Even before our bigwings died in battle, I couldn't stand the idea of fighting another dragon. Every dragon I met in combat, I couldn't help thinking that they had a family and life just like I did, that if I killed them, there would be someone to miss them.

Amber: I am so sad you died.

Scarlet: I'm not. Any dragon who can't kill another in any fashion, thrilling or otherwise, because of some stupid reason like 'they have a family' deserves to die.

Peril: You deserve to die.

Harambe the Random Dragon: Ooh! Burn!

Burn: MOMMY THE STRANGER WON'T STOP TALKING TO ME.

Oasis: I thought you changed your name to Freeze?

Amber: I agree with Peril. I think we all thank the moons that Scarlet is dead.

Scarlet: I don't. And neither does Burn, because she's my ally!

Burn: WAAAAAAAHHHHHH.

Forkedblade: Oh dear. We have broken Burn.

Oasis: She was broken a long time ago.

Yoda: Awkward this is!

Forkedblade: So...let's ask our next question. Dune, this is for you.

Dune: Finally?

Forkedblade: How did you feel when you found out Asha was dead?

Asha: Way to be blunt about it.

Forkedblade: Sorry.

Dune: Sad? But at the same time, there was a war going on? So I knew that dragons I cared about would die?

Amber: You cared about Asha? Is there actually a possibility of romance?

Dune: No?

Amber: Why not?

Forkedblade: Can we please stop talking in questions? This is starting to give me a headache.

Amber: But we have another question we must ask? Dune, Asha, what are your opinions on the three SandWing princesses who were vying for the throne? Who did you want to win: Burn, Blister, or Blaze?

Forkedblade: NO MORE QUESTIONS! PLEASE.

Burn: MOMMY SOMEONE SAID MY NAME AGAIN!

Asha: Well, Burn probably was the most intimidating of the three.

Blister: Oh _really?_ I take offense to that.

Burn: WAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ooh daffodil.

Blister: Look at her! Do you really think she's intimidating anymore?

Asha: Blister was more sinister and intimidating for her brains. And Blaze was just ditzy.

Blaze: Excuse me, I'll have you know that I am not Ditzy, I am _Blaze_ , one of the SandWing princesses!

Oasis: Oh my sand dunes.

Asha: Um, but I guess if I had to chose one to rule the SandWings, I'd prefer Blaze, because she's probably the least harmful.

Amber: Well, Asha, thank you for sharing your opinions of the three SandWing princesses.

Forkedblade: Well, more like former SandWing princesses.

Blaze and Blister: Excuse us!

Burn: If I didn't eat the daffodil, then where did it go?

Oasis: She has gone to a new realm of insanity.

Forkedblade: Dune, what are your opinions on Burn, Blaze, and Blister?

Dune: I didn't like any of them? Because I was an Outclaw?

Thorn: ***Growls*** And a lousy one at that.

Forkedblade: But Dune, if you had to have one on the SandWing throne, which one would you want?

Dune: Hmm, that's hard? Not Blaze, because she'd squander all the SandWing's riches and put our kingdom into ruin? And we'd probably wake up one day and somehow Glacier would suddenly be our queen instead? Not Blister either, because she'd probably hurt her own tribe for her own good using manipulation? So probably Burn? Because she can be violent but I think it would be outright violence and not underhanded assassinations or something?

Forkedblade: Well, thank you, even though you sounded uncertain about everything and I'm borderline annoyed.

Burn: LOLLIPOP LOLLIPOP OH LOLLILOLLILOLLI...*

Dune: Although now I don't think she'd actually be dangerous?

Amber: I agree. With that, folks, I'm afraid it's time to call it a day! Time to wrap up the sixteenth episode of the Forkedamber Talk Show! We thank you all very, very much for viewing - it's dragons like you that keeps this show going!

Forkedblade:Tomorrow, we'll be interviewing an IceWing prince and a NightWing prisoner!

Diamond: Not another Foeslayer and Arctic.

Amber: You'll have to wait and see! Thanks for watching!

Forkedblade: This ending was very anticlimactic.

* * *

 **THE SCHEDULE**

 **The Forkedamber Talk Show: Season Two**

Season Two, Episode 17: Hailstorm and Fierceteeth

Season Two, Episode 18: Fjord and Glacier

Season Two, Episode 19: Hvitur and Asha

Season Two, Episode 20: Speculations

Season Two, Episode 21: Thorn and Morrowseer

Season Two, Episode 22: Winter and Qibli

Season Two, Episode 23: Mindreading with Moon

Season Two, Episode 24: Harambe the Random Dragon and Burn

Season Two, Episode 25: Auklet and Whirlpool

Season Two, Episode 26: Smolder and Flower

Season Two, Episode 27: Anemone and Tamarin

Season Two, Episode 28: TBA

Season Two, Episode 29: TBA

Season Two, Episode 30: Special Episode

* * *

*I also don't own the lyrics to the song.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** LOOK! I UPDATED! I'M MAGICAL.

On a different note:

Mindreading with Moon currently features: Winter and Qibli, Forkedblade and Amber, Blister and Thorn, Scarlet and Peril, and Deathbringer and Glory. I will take one more pair (ship or otherwise) of dragons. I probably won't do Clearsight. Also, I'd ask for questions you'd like to see asked on Mindreading with Moon, but that violates this cites' guidelines. If you have an account, please feel free to PM me with any questions you'd like done on Mindreading with Moon. I'm currently working out a way for non-account users to have access to suggestions...probably a poll, but I don't know how I would format that...if you have any suggestions, please let me know! :)

And for the Confirmed Canon Ships episode (30, probably), I've currently got Moonbli, Turtlejou, and Darksight. I'll also probably do Glorybringer, because I love that ship, but due to the fact that I've done it multiple times, I may not. If you have other, CONFIRMED CANON ships from the second Wings of Fire series that you'd like to see, or if I forgot an obvious one, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! Merci beaucoup.

You will never know how much I love and appreciate everyone of you. THANK YOU SO MUCH AND A MILLION OF EVERYTHING YOU'VE EVER WANTED cause that makes sense.

 **Sparklethehybrid:** Have you read the tenth book? Sorry for any spoilers if you haven't. Please tell me what you think!

 **Guest:** Hey! No problem, I'm more than pleased to take requests, and I think Burnambe will be an interesting episode. Same with Mindreading with Moon, which I'm praying to everything will be well done. It's got a lot riding on it. Sure, I've included Deathbringer in the Mindreading with Moon episode. I've read Prisoners and Assassin, but I haven't read the third because none of my libraries carry it, and honestly I can never remember what it's called. Deserter? Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it!

 **Silverstar:** I love Winterwatcher too! I AM SO TORN BETWEEN STICKING TO CANON AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE BUT ALSO SATING MY LOVE OF WINTERWATCHER. I was thinking that maybe I could work in a Winterwatcher kiss somewhere in the Special Episode (which I have no clue what it's going to be about) but I don't know how...;( Sorry I haven't been updating.

 **Nightslay:** I always think I'm so close and then I look and realize I still have seven episodes to go...sigh...I'm sorry.

 **DWAGONS:** I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'VE ALREADY DIED. BUT OKAY. I SHALT DO MORE OF THE TURTLEJOU AND FORKEDAMBER! I TOTALLY HAVE STARTED SHIPPING ANAMARIN OR TAMONE OR WHATEVER IT'S CALLED. YOU ARE WELCOME AND THANK YOU FOR BRINGING _ME_ JOY AS WELL.

 **thepicduck:** I'm glad you like reading these! Sorry about my lack of updates and updating schedule. Sadly, I still can't promise anything after the 25th...


	17. Season Two, Episode 17: Fiercestorm

I do not own Wings of Fire. I also do not own Yoda.

THE FORKEDAMBER TALK SHOW

SEASON TWO, EPISODE SEVENTEEN

Hailstorm and Fierceteeth

* * *

The stage is dark. Only the slight tittering of audience dragon members can be heard. Suddenly, music blares from the speakers and the lights come on. We see...the stage.

Our lovely host Amber is the first to speak. She is triumphant. "We're on a roll, folks! Why, we haven't shot three episodes in one week since...well, before this year!"

Our other lovely (though Amber would disagree) host Forkedblade speaks next. "That's right, it's a rare miracle in which we were feeling miraculously motivated."

"Also," Amber adds, "because our one year anniversary is coming up!" Now she grips Forkedblade by his dragon shoulder, miraculously not losing her balance as she does so. She shakes him vigorously. "AHHHHH! FORKEDBLADE CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?"

Forkedblade blinks, unimpressed. "I'll have to, because it's true."

Amber does not detect the NightWing's sarcasm. She prances about on stage, caught up in some SandWing fantasy, which she narrates. "Wow, Forkedblade! A year has gone by! Don't you feel so old!"

"I suppose so, Amber, though we are fairly young by dragon standards," comes the NightWing's reply.

Suddenly a realization dawns upon Amber. "We didn't even celebrate each other's birthdays!"

"Amber, I don't even know when your birthday is," Forkedblade deadpans.

The SandWing is scandalized. "How rude! I'm you're girlfriend, of course you should know!" She suddenly becomes very aware of the theater filled with dragons who are watching the events on stage.

"I thought we weren't supposed to mention the G-word in public because it implies we're d - " begins Forkedblade, only to be interrupted, as he always is, whenever he tries to speak.

"FORKEDBLADE, I WILL MURDER YOU," the SandWing screams threateningly, right in poor Forkedblade's dragon ears.

"I think you already killed my ears," the NightWing says, covering his ears and cowering.

Amber, as unpredictable as always, suddenly turns away from the dark dragon and beams at the watching audience. She spreads her talons in a welcoming gesture. "Okay folks! Let's welcome today's guests to the stage!"

Forkedblade uncovers his ears and moves to join his cohost on stage. He does not perform any grand gestures, but instead beckons towards the wings of the stage in form of introduction. "Ahem, yes! Today we will be featuring...Prince Hailstorm of the IceWings!"

There is some clapping, predominantly from the IceWing section of the theater.

"And Starflight's sister," Amber adds, introducing the second guest, "Fierceteeth of the NightWings."

There is no clapping for this guest. Starflight makes a halfhearted attempt to cheer his half-sister on, but when nobody joins in, he embarrassedly stops clapping.

The two guests now make their first appearance on the stage. Hailstorm waves to the audience, pleased to be up on the stage for once. Fierceteeth just looks fierce and toothy.

"You just _had_ to introduce me as Starflight's sister," she growls at Amber.

Amber, however, is unperturbed by the other's hostility. Smoothly, she replies, "It was either that or the Dragonet Who Kidnapped Sunny So That She Could Have Leverage Over Glory To Rule Over The NightWings And Then Decided To Fly To Burn To Get Ransom For Turning In Sunny But Got Captured By The Outclaws And Then Sent To A SandWing Prison With Strongwings Before Breaking Out Using The Help Of A Disloyal Guard And Then Joined The Ranks Of Darkstalker."

"What's so bad about the last thing?" Predictably, that was Darkstalker.

Fierceteeth huffs. "Well, that's a lot more interesting than 'Starflight's sister.' There's a lot more to me than that."

The SandWing host raises her dragon brow. "I see. Well, we've had you on the show before, Fierceteeth, so we're excited to get to know you more!"

"I feel the pain of Kestrel and Dune as no one has acknowledged me," comments Hailstorm from off to the side.

"Hailstorm! We are so pleased to have you on our show!" Forkedblade says.

Winter's brother graciously thanks him. "Thank you."

"Sit down, please sit down!" says Forkedblade, ushering his guests onto one of the couches set on the stage. Once Hailstorm and Fierceteeth have seated themselves on the same couch, as faraway from each other as they can, Amber and Forkedblade both sit down in their own special chairs. "Let's begin, shall we? Hailstorm, Fierceteeth, you share many things in common."

This remark causes the two guests referred to to exchange weird looks. "Do we, though?" they ask in unison, before looking horrified that they spoke together.

"Oh look, they're already saying sentences together!" comes Amber's thrilled voice.

Forkedblade face talons. "I'm sorry. Amber religiously reads magazines that claim to know the seven hundred steps or whatever to knowing dragons are in love."

Amber snorts, offended. "Excuse me, there's only _seven_ steps. Get it right, Forkedblade."

As unimpressed as always, Forkedblade's only reply is, "Whatever."

Hailstorm, in attempt to heroically save the talk show and bring it back to the topic before all this diversion, says, "I hate to say this, Forkedblade, but when you say we share many things in common, I can't help thinking you're very, very wrong."

Fierceteeth agrees immediately, which seems to disprove the theory that they have nothing in common. "Right. First off, who says you can compare me with this pretentious ice worm?"

"I'll have you know that I'm the Queen's _nephew,_ which means that I'm a _royal_ pretentious ice worm!" comes Hailstorm's indignant reply.

"Now we know where Winter gets it from," says Qibli from the audience.

Next to him, the mentioned IceWing sighs in exasperation. "Every time an IceWing says something you say that."

Hailstorm is not finished with replying to Fierceteeth's insult. "And I'll have you know, NightWing, that I have many issues with this "ship" featuring you, a lowlife criminal who doesn't even have a queen from her own tribe!"

Harambe the Random Dragon appears. "OOH! BURN!" Then Harambe the Random Dragon mysteriously vanishes once more.

Burn begins sobbing hysterically, screaming, "I'MMMMMM FREEZE FREEZE FREEZE IT'S NOT WORKING MOMMY THE DAFFODIL IS BITING ME NOW."

Oasis feels uncomfortable and doesn't know what to do.

"I thought the IceWings were okay with me being queen," says Glory from her seat in the audience. "And the NightWings? And - "

Suddenly, she breaks off to look directly at you, the viewer. "SPOILER ALERT. Yes, I am breaking the fourth wall."

Then she turns back and resumes her sentence, before she interrupted herself. " - we took care of Darkstalker too, so everything's okay now?"

"What happened to me?" Predictably, that was Darkstalker.

Hailstorm rushes to explain himself. "I don't have an issue with you being queen, I just had to insult this slimy scaled night crawler."

Glory nods in understanding now.

Forkedblade now brings the conversation back to himself. Well, more like the topic he was trying to discuss, but in the end, everything was about Forkedblade, right? "Well, despite you being from two rival tribes, I have to say, not only do you both share a love for insulting, but you also have two well-known little brothers!"

"Oh no," comes Winter's groan from the audience.

"Actually," Starflight says in a know-it-all tone, "I'm her little _half_ brother because she has a different father."

Both of the "two well-known little brothers!" are ignored by Forkedblade. "Anyway, what are your opinions on your younger brothers?"

Fierceteeth needs no further invitation to begin ranting about Starflight. "As I've said, I HATE BEING ASSOCIATED WITH STARFLIGHT. He's a stupid, weak dragonet who should've died in the egg or been crushed by Morrowseer and HE DIDN'T DESERVE TO BE THE DRAGONET OF THE PROPHECY BECAUSE HE'S TOO DUMB TO DO ANYTHING RIGHT AND UNIMPORTANT FOR ANYTHING GREAT TO HAPPEN TO HIM, LET ALONE A STUPID, MOON-SPAT PROPHECY THAT WASN'T EVEN TRUE. IT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME, NOT HIM."

Her adamant and furious speech leaves her standing on the edge of the stage, arms spread wide open in a demanding way. The audience, and Hailstorm, Amber, and Forkedblade, all stare at her. The awkward silence grows.

"Awkward this is." Need I say who spoke these words? Okay, it was Yoda.

"Ahem," Forkedblade speaks next, trying to find the right words to move the conversation forward. "Well, thank you for being so candid with us, Fierceteeth."

His fellow NightWing simply grunts in response.

Amber now turns her attention to Hailstorm, who tries to shift even further away from Fierceteeth as she sits down on the couch once more. "So, Hailstorm, what about you? What do you think of Winter?"

Hailstorm glances sideways down his snout at Fierceteeth, who is silently fuming. "Well, I certainly don't have that much hatred for him."

"What a relief." The sarcasm drips from Winter's voice. The janitor quickly hurries over to mop it up.

A devilish smirk suddenly appears on Hailstorm's snout. "I don't know. I think he's kind of..." his smirk grows wider, "...cute."

"CUTE?" Winter's outraged cry seems to shake the auditorium. He is on his feet, careful to avoid the spilled sarcasm. "HOW DO YOU THINK I'M CUTE? ICEWINGS ARE NOT CUTE! WE ARE INTIMIDATING AND TERRIFYING CREATURES OF ICE!"

"See what I mean? Cute," Hailstorm says, trying not to laugh. This attempt fails when he sees Moon and Kinkajou agreeing with his statement and his frosty IceWing exterior melts into peals of laughter. Now the janitor has something else he needs to mop up.

"I think Winter is cute too," Qibli says agreeably.

It is too much for Winter. He explodes.

The janitor is annoyed. "Seriously?"

Nobody else seems all that concerned. Moon voices her worry aloud. "Oh no. Winter exploded."

"I feel like we should be more concerned," Qibli says.

Starflight is confused. "How does that even work? Unless all the gasses in his stomach built up and reacted in such a way that he could explode."

"We don't need a lesson in chemistry or biology or anatomy or whatever science, Starflight," Amber interrupts before Starflight can deduce Winter's mysterious explosion any further. "Anyway, seeing as Winter has exploded...NOOOOOOOO NOW THERE'S NO WINTER FOR WINTERWATCHER!"

The SandWing flies away, tears streaming down her snout, muttering something about Winterwatcher and the Darkness of Dragons.

"Awkward this is." We all knew who spoke these words. It was, predictably, Darkstalker. No it wasn't actually. It was Yoda.

Forkedblade sighs. "This show is such a mess. My apologies, folks. She's still not over Moonbli being canon..." he takes a breath, and then smiles through a painfully patient expression. "Ahem. Well. Indeed this is awkward. Hello, Fierceteeth and Hailstorm. Welcome to the show." He reaches his talon out to shake, and then drops it abruptly. "Oh wait. We already did that part."

"Maybe ask the next question?" Hailstorm asks, again heroically saving the show.

"Oh right!" Forkedblade says, as though this idea hadn't occurred to him previously. "Uuuuuuhhhhhhhh...Darkstalker opinions on? On Darkstalker opinions? Opinions Darkstalker on? Darkopin onions stalker?"

His question is met with blank stares. "What."

The NightWing host shoves the script under the nose of Hailstorm and Fierceteeth, who read it with unimpressed expressions on their snouts.

"Why is it hard to say opinions on Darkstalker?" asks Fierceteeth, looking incredibly unimpressed with Forkedblade's intellect.

"DO NOT JUDGE ME!" the other NightWing cries in defense.

"Too late," Hailstorm and Fierceteeth say in unison.

"Oh look. Another thing you too share in common. But opinions?"

Fierceteeth is the one to answer first. "I hate what happened to him and it's stupid. He deserved to rule the NightWings."

This comment is met with a murmur of disagreement from most dragons in the crowd, save, predictably, Darkstalker.

"Even after what he did to you? Forkedblade presses.

Fierceteeth doesn't directly answer the question. "If you look at all Glory's done, how does she deserve to be Queen?"

"But Glory's only done good things for both tribes. She deserves it more than you ever will!" Deathbringer says loyally.

"You're a no-good traitor to your tribe," Fierceteeth hisses. She rises from the couch again, coming to the edge of the stage to threaten the other. She bares her teeth. "All you're good for is groveling at the feet of a lazy _RainWing_ of all things. Too caught up in the idea of power being her right-hand dragon? Or has she hypnotized you with all her colors?"

"No way!" Deathbringer denies.

"Deathbringer is with me because he chooses to be so," Glory jumps in. "He knows what is best for his tribe, and he loves me. And with that, I love him."

This statement is met with lots of "aw's" and squealing (nobody knows who was squealing, because Amber wasn't present).

"I can't believe you'd say that, my lady," says Deathbringer in (wow, shocking) disbelief.

"Don't get used to it," Glory replies.

"Amber's not here. It has to be done." Forkedblade clears his throat. "Ahem. GLORYBRINGER!" As soon as these words are uttered, he covers his head in shame at the words he has spoken. "I am so embarrassed."

"I hate everybody," Fierceteeth randomly comments because she needs to say something.

"Sometimes I do too," agrees Hailstorm, because he also needs to say something.

"Well this was all horribly cheesy," Forkedblade announces. "But this show often is. I'm sorry for any of you out there with a dairy allergy."

"That's a scavenger thing." Predictably, this was Starflight.

"Can dragons get allergies?" asks Fatespeaker, curious.

Starflight, or any other dragon, is prevented from answering by Forkedblade. "Now that we've horribly distracted from the point, I'll just ask another question. The last one of the episode, in fact! It's for you, Hailstorm. How do you feel about your Diamond Trial?"

"Oh no," comes Winter's groan from the audience.

"Wait," Qibli protests, "you can't say that. You exploded."

"Then I un-exploded," Winter retorts.

"That's not how it works."

From off to the side, the janitor looks extremely confused because he just mopped Winter up. Okay, that sounds really weird...moving on.

Hailstorm sighs dramatic. His eyes glaze, as if he is seeing something that only he can actually see, and we can only imagine. "If I must talk about this, thens so be it. It was most unfortunate. It was lose-lose situation. My parents wanted me to win. That's the way the trials work - it's rigged. The destined winner, as you probably already know from previous episodes, is told how they must kill the loser." He sighs once more, and then again, a devilish smirk comes to his snout. "But the idea of killing Winter...so cute...like, the idea of killing me wasn't cute, but _he's_ just so cute."

"I'M NOT CUTE."

The elder IceWing prince continued as though his little brother hadn't spoken. "It's too much. I couldn't kill my younger brother. I figured that I'd figure out what to do once we reached the cave with Foeslayer. By then I'd worked up the courage to just kill him quickly, before he knew what had hit him...I couldn't bear...but then he seemed to realize that our parents had betrayed him, and there was no way I could do it."

"What terrible parents you must have," Forkedblade says, unsure of what other things he's supposed to say in this situation. He's having difficulty remembering the phrases Amber taught him to say whenever he was at loss for words. "I mean...it's Amber's fault?"

Ignoring the the blame the NightWing has placed, Hailstorm shrugs dismissively. "They were typical IceWing parents. They did what was expected of them, just like we all were supposed to do."

Fierceteeth snorts. "Further proof that IceWings are nothing but a bunch of pretentious, inferior, and narcissistic ice prats."

"Says the dragon who would do anything just to get some amount of attention," Hailstorm snaps back.

Soon, the two dissolve into bickering.

Forkedblade watches on, along with the audience, clearly wishing that Amber was there to say something to make the situation less awkward. Not that Amber was less awkward than Forkedblade was, just to be clear. "Well, my cohost is still missing," says the NightWing host, stating the obvious. "I should bring her some cherry ice cream to cheer her up. So, I'll be wrapping up the seventeenth episode of the Forkedamber Talk Show solo! Thank you so much for watching! Tomorrow, we'll be interviewing the old queen of the IceWings and an IceWing war prisoner who fell victim to Scarlet's dangerous arena! Until next time, and thank you for watching!"

With that, he waves to the audience and then beats a hasty retreat off stage, leaving the guests to continue arguing in front of the rest of the Wings of Fire characters.

"You glacier-dwelling penguin-plucking seal-breathed snow-crusted ice monster!"

"You sniveling, power-hungry, selfish, shadow-scaled lava-boiled penguin-brained night crawler!"

"You - "

Glory sums up the general sentiments of the watching characters. "And you _say_ that you two have nothing in common."

"SHUT UP!"

"Oh look, another thing you have in common! Yelling in synchrony!" Deathbringer adds.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hello, my friends. I am very sorry for not updating yesterday. It's not that I forgot. I just physically could not post. Unfortunately, I got a migraine yesterday and once that happened I was out of commission for the rest of the day. To top it off, I have some sort of minor cold that's just ruining everything, so yes, my Thanksgiving break is going wonderfully. How about you?

As you've probably noticed because it's fairly obvious, I've changed the formatting! This is the first non-script formatted episode ever! Very proud. I wanted to start this earlier but I couldn't figure out the right way to write the episode that still captured the sort of sarcastic way (or maybe I just view it as sarcastic) that I use when writing the script of the Forkedamber Talk Show, so I hope this change of style was okay! Please let me know!

Also, for Mindreading with Moon, I have my last pairing. That will be Anemone and Tamarin. This pairing will also be included in the confirmed canon ship episode. I can still take a few more for that show, so let me know if you have any you'd like to see.

As always, thank you for reading/watching! Luv you all so much!

 **Thepicduck:** Harambe to you! Another episode indeed. I'm sorry! I'm trying to find time. Maybe winter break? No promises though.

 **Zagzagel:** In the process of rewriting! Thank you.

 **SnowyOwlAssassin:** Let us cry together and mourn the death of Winterwatcher. RIP. We will miss you, but you will live on through fan fiction. Not the same as canon, but it must provide sustenance. I have glue that's been working fairly well for my heart, if you'd like to borrow. Thank you! I'm so glad you find it amusing! Hearing that really makes my day.

 **fieryheart959:** YES! I'M RICH NOW! Now I can bribe Tui. T. Sutherland to make Winterwatcher real...oh wait, hehehe, of course I'll use that for Burn's therapy session, not for my personal pleasure...hahahahahaha...anyway, thank you!

 **The SkrillRider:** XD I know I didn't see that ship coming, but now that it's out there, I really like the idea. I definitely can't wait to see how their romance unfolds, and I'm really glad that Sutherland brought in a ship that wasn't straight. I was surprised she did, but definitely glad! I hope you get to read the next books soon! Best of luck finding them. Also, I checked out your story on Quotev! I've never seen HTTYD, but I read the first like, five chapters of your story anyway, and it was really good. Sadly, because I don't have an account, I couldn't comment.

 **Guest:** I know! Those are the only books from this universe that I haven't read. I dunno. You're probably right and they are ebooks. I just can't find them anywhere, and I don't have enough money to buy them off amazon and download them unto a device. :( Don't apologize! It's great to hear from you, and if I ever manage to get my hands on either book I'll let you know.

 **RainWing guest:** Yay! Yup, I will add Anamarin (thank you for telling me the ship name) to the confirmed/implied canon ships because yes, it's definitely close enough!


	18. Season Two, Episode 18: Fjorcier(?)

I do not own Wings of Fire. I also do not own Yoda.

THE FORKEDAMBER TALK SHOW

SEASON TWO, EPISODE EIGHTEEN

Fjord and Glacier

* * *

The stage is dark. Only the slight murmurs of an expectant audience can be heard. Suddenly, music blares from the speakers and the lights come on. Amber, as lovely as ever, is the first to speak, because her words are much more important than whatever Forkedblade has to say. Who was Forkedblade again?

"Greetings, my friends!" the SandWing says grandly, spreading her arms to the audience much like she always does.

From behind her comes an ominous humming. "OMMMMMMM."

The smile upon Amber's snout freezes as she slowly turns around in a deadly manner. We see Forkedblade, sitting upon his chair, eyes closed, meditating. "OMMMMMM."

"No, Forkedblade," Amber says from her spot at the front of the stage. She sounds as though she is speaking to a seven-year-old, which, I guess, she is. "That's my thing. Plus," she adds, a beam returning to her features as she remembers, "there's no need to - "

Her sentence is interrupted by a very loud "OMMMMM" from the meditation NightWing. Amber, tenacious as ever, gives up. "Oh my moons."

She then turns to the audience, beseeching. "Is this how annoying I was?

Glacier, from the wings of the stage, says, "Yes." Everyone else in the audience nods to show their agreement with the IceWing.

Amber sighs, defeated. She turns to look, suddenly, at you, the viewer. "My apologies, my friends. And yes, I am breaking the fourth wall."

"Who are you apologizing too?" asks Starflight.

Amber looks away from you, the viewer, back to her audience. "You, obviously."

"I'm just surprised Amber admitted she was annoying," Tsunami says from her seat in the third row.

The SandWing host looks affronted. "EXCUSE ME! I thought we were _besties,_ Tsunami!"

The SeaWing princess simply shrugs. "Well, Forkedblade's too busy meditating to say anything, so I did instead."

"I suppose that makes sense," Amber agrees, and then frowns at her still-oming cohost. "Seeing as Forkedblade is currently possessed by a meditation demon of sorts, I'll just have to start this show on my own."

"OMMMMMM," comes Forkedblade's response.

"Today," Amber continues over Forkedblade's perpetual humming, "we shall be interviewing...Queen Glacier of the IceWings, and Fjord, who's not a royal dragon, also of the IceWings!"

"How do you know I wasn't a royal dragon?" Fjord demands as he enters the stage, Glacier by his side. This does not last for long, as the Queen quickly sweeps in front of him (sans broom) to seat herself regally on the couch.

Amber is unsure of what to say in response to this. "I just...do?"

"Also, is it weird that Fjord is referring to himself in past tense?" Many dragons jump at this new voice, only to realize that Forkedblade has stopped meditating and is now sitting with his eyes open. "What?"

"Oh, look who finally decided to speak English," Amber says snarkily.

"That's a scavenger thing," Starflight announces from off stage.

"But...we do speak English...?" Forkedblade says, sounding very much like Dune.

"Unless we were in a translated version of our universe," Amber adds, causing many dragons to look at her in utter confusion. This realization, this breakage of the fourth wall (despite having been done before) shatters the Wings of Fire universe. The studio shakes. Dragons scream as everything they know disintegrates around them. The universe is ready to implode.

"Okay, that's enough," Forkedblade yells over the chaos. Suddenly, the drama stops. Dragons clutch their chests, relieved to be alive.

"What happened?" demands an indignant Winter. He pushes a frightened Kinkajou and Qibli off of him.

"Oh, nothing much," Amber says. "We were testing out our special effects. We recently got a bunch of new stuff installed. I'm glad to see it works."

She becomes aware of the death glares she is receiving. "Hey! Why is everyone glaring at me? It wasn't just my fault! Forkedblade played a major role too!"

These words to not deflect the glares.

"So where were we?" Glacier says in an effort to continue the conversation, and possibly to save Amber's life.

"My apologies," Amber says, grinning nervously.

"We don't belong to you!" shout the apologies from off stage. Nobody knows who or what or where these things came from, so we shall ignore them. That was quite random.

"This show is such a mess," Forkedblade says, shaking his head. "But onwards. Fjord and Glacier, we are very pleased that you joined us for today's episode!"

Amber now jumps in, eager to make everyone forgive her. "Yes, such a pleasure! Now, what do the two of you have to say to your deaths?"

There is silence in the studio at these words. Many dragons exchange horrified, confused, and in some cases, delighted looks.

"Wait, I'm dead?" asks Glacier in surprise.

"She's dead?" Winter echoes, pushing a frightened Lynx off of him.

"Mother's dead?" Snowfall the IceWing princess repeats.

"Our Queen is dead?" the entire IceWing tribe says as one. There are a few more moments of silence before the dragons of ice lose it and began freaking out, screaming and crying in disbelief.

"Awkward this is." says Yoda, in case nobody knew yet.

"Oh dear," Forkedblade says to Amber, seemingly unaffected by the mild crisis that they've just caused. "Perhaps we should've broken the news in a better fashion."

The SandWing looks at him in confusion. "Why would we break the news?" she asks, staring at Forkedblade as though he were an idiot. "That just causes a mess."

Forkedblade face talons. "I didn't mean that literally. Um...okay, let's move on to a different topic and pretend we didn't ask any questions concerning the Queen of the IceWing's death...uh..."

These words somehow, magically, bring silence to the theater. Perhaps Forkedblade is secretly an animus? The world may never know.

However, before our favorite NightWing host can continue, the (dead) Queen of the IceWings interrupts. "No, wait, hang on. If I'm dead, I'd like to know how I died."

The two hosts exchange looks.

"You say it," Amber orders Forkedblade.

"What? No! I'm not delivering any more bad news," the NightWing huffs. "You go ahead. They already hate you."

Harambe the Random Dragon suddenly appears. "OOH! BURN!" Words of wisdom spoken, Harambe the Random Dragon disappears mysteriously once more.

"FREEEEEEEZE!" comes Burn's manic scream. "FREEZE! HANDS UP IN THE AIR! SURRENDEEEEERRRR!"

Up on stage, Amber just pouts in an upset fashion, but does not further argue with Forkedblade, surprising the NightWing by giving in. She looks to the deceased IceWing queen. "Indirectly by Darkstalker."

The accused NightWing nightmare himself springs to his feet, causing the theater to shake from his massive size. "She had it coming!" he defends himself. "All the IceWings did!"

"And dragons wonder why we IceWings were so scared of Darkstalker?" Winter asks from his seat, pushing a frightened Turtle off of him.

"How could Darkstalker get into our kingdom?" Glacier asks.

"Oh, he didn't," Forkedblade explains, as if this news should be reassuring. The unimpressed and disconcerted look on the IceWing Queen's snout assures us that this news was not, indeed, comforting at all. "He used his animus magic to create a plague that only affected IceWings to avenge the imprisonment of his mother, Foeslayer."

Now dragons, primarily IceWings, are glaring. Not at Forkedblade, and much to her surprise, not at Amber, but at the mother of Darkstalker. Foeslayer clears her throat. "Um. Hi."

These words cause Diamond, the old Queen of the IceWings, to rise from her seat somewhere in the audience, shaking with rage. "SHE DESERVED HER IMPRISONMENT AFTER SHE STOLE MY SON AND THE ANIMUS MAGIC FROM OUR KINGDOM!"

"Awkward this is." This is Yoda. He thinks about the anger that turned Anakin to the dark side, and fears that Diamond may follow his footprints. That would not be good. If the Emperor had a dragon on his side, this might spell out doom for the Rebels and - oops, he is going on a tangent and distracting from the point. Awkward this is.

"Right," Amber says from the stage, relieved that she is not on the receiving end of any murderous glares. "Forkedblade, please ask the next question."

"Oh look," Forkedblade says sarcastically. "Amber was actually polite to me. What has this word come to?"

Amber facetalons. "I regret saying please."

"So," Forkedblade begins, "let's steer away from the topic of death...Fjord, our next question's for you. How did you get captured by the SkyWings during the war? And what was your ranking prior to capture?"

Fjord clears this throat. "Well, when I was alive," he begins, and then lowers his voice, "I was captured by SkyWings."

Forkedblade does not look impressed with these words. "Okay, but we know that."

"And then," Fjord continues, his low voice causing the audience to lean forward in anticipation, "I died in the arena."

"We also knew that," Forkedblade says in disappointment, leaning away from the dead IceWing war prisoner.

Fjord continues. "'Twas brutal. I had killed four other dragons before the one that defeated me. The MudWing. I would've defeated that creature as well had it not been for the dragon of many colors."

These words cause many dragons to look at Fjord strangely. "It appears I'm not the only dragon who has been written out of character," Kestrel announces triumphantly, smoke streaming from her snout. "Golly gee!"

"I may have said this before, but this show is a mess," Forkedblade says, shaking his head, while the dragons in the audience look at each other fearfully, wondering if they will be the next to have their character murdered by the narrator.

Amber, during all this, has been reading Wings of Fire Wikia (because that definitely exists in canon) on her tablet, despite Starflight's protest of "That's a scavenger thing!" Now she speaks to Fjord, Glacier, and all of her lovely viewers. Oh, and Forkedblade. Him too. "It says here that Fjord was a member of the IceWing army and was captured by the SkyWings and MudWings in battle. He defeated four challengers in Scarlet's arena before facing Clay, and was ultimately killed when Glory spat venom at him, disintegrating one of his eyes in the process."

"So much for staying away from the topic of death," Forkedblade comments under his breath.

"We're never very successful at anything," Amber replies.

"Speak for yourself," Forkedblade retorts.

Amber sighs. "Fjord, thank you for answering the question," she says, trying to move the talk show back on course and wondering where it all went so wrong. She supposes she should be used to the constant diversions at this point, though. "Our next question is for you, dear Glacier. Did you ever actually meet Fjord? Did you know of his existence, or his ranking in the Circles?"

Glacier looks surprisingly uncomfortable and nervous at this question. "Well, you must understand that there are a lot of important dragons in my tribe."

Amber nods vigorously to show she follows. "Yes."

"And," Glacier continues, "that it's very difficult to keep track of even the most important ones that I see every day."

"Okay," Amber nods again, "so you don't know Fjord - "

"I didn't say that!" Glacier interrupts. "It's quite possible that I do know Fjord. Just not personally." She nods, seemingly satisfied with this answer, and then quickly adds, "Or consciously. I have a lot to do."

"My previous statement stands," Amber says drily. "What do you think about Winter and Icicle, your nephew and niece?"

Glacier waves her talons in what is almost a dismissive manner as she answers. "Personally, I am very glad that Icicle sabotaged herself and basically made it impossible to challenge me for throne given all she's done. Though the idea of anyone fighting me for the IceWing throne displeases me, it's something I must obviously accept as Queen, but I am relieved that I have one less challenger for throne."

"Don't worry," Forkedblade says, clearly trying once more to be reassuring. "You'll never be challenged to the throne because you'll die before that and Snowfall will become Queen without a fight."

He fails again.

"FORKEDBLADE," comes Amber's exasperated voice.

"Spoilers," says River Song, holding a finger to her lips. One dragon looks like she's about to ask where the woman came from, but before this observant dragon can point out the mysterious presence of what seems to be a scavenger, Amber's voice fills the theater once more.

"YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT!" she yells at a cowering Forkedblade. "REMEMBER HOW WE WERE STEERING CLEAR OF DEATH?"

Cringing, Forkedblade attempts to defend himself. "Sorry! It just popped into my head!"

Amber sighs, pinching her dragon bride of the nose with one of her talons. It looked painful. "I was about to say that you need to think before you speak, but then I remembered that you don't actually have a brain to think with."

Harambe the Random Dragon blesses us once more with appearance. "OOH! BURN!" Then once more, Harambe the Random Dragon vanishes mysteriously.

Burn is on her feet in an instant. She holds up one of her talons close to her mouth, and speaks as if she is holding a walkie-talkie ("That's a scavenger thing!"). "REPEAT THE PRISONERS HAVE ESCAPED. I SAY THE PRISONERS HAVE ESCAPED! FREEZE!"

"That...actually hurt," Forkedblade gasps, clutching a talon to his chest as though he'd just taken a bullet to the heart. "My poor ego."

Amber is unmerciful and unapologetic, especially on remembering that the apologies don't belong to her. She turns back to her guests, who both look very much as though they wish the episode would come to an end so they could go back to their daily business of being dead.

"Anyway..." Amber trails off conversationally.

It is Forkedblade who asks the next question. "Fjord, Glacier, our last question of this show is for the both of you! Regarding Blaze and the war...what do you think? Is/was fighting worth your time and your life, in the case of Fjord? Was Blaze the best ally?"

Glacier adjusts her position on the couch before examining one of her talons. "I hope you realize that the only reason I allied myself with Blaze was because she was a blithering idiot unsuited to rule the throne?"

"HEY! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" an affronted Blaze shouts from the audience.

The IceWing Queen turns to her. "Dear, you don't really think I helped you out of the goodness of my heart? It's all political. By putting an incompetent dragon on the throne, I in a way had a talon in the affairs of the SandWing throne? Essentially, I would have power in both my own tribe, and yours."

However, Blaze does not see the clear sense in Glacier's motive. "Hmph!" she snorts instead. "THAT'S MEAN!"

"But it's smart," Glacier counters.

"Very interesting," Forkedblade says, looking very bored. "And you, Fjord, what did you think of Blaze?"

"Never met her," the IceWing responds." I was fighting for my queen, not for her."

"And how did you both feel about the war itself?"

Glacier shrugs her dragon shoulders elegantly. "I didn't like the idea of wasting my dragons on another tribe's war, but when I allied myself with Blaze, I didn't realize how long the war would drag on."

Suddenly, a smile alights on Forkedblade's features. Trying not to laugh, he says, "I think you mean how long the war would...dragon."

His brilliant pun (oh Forkedblade, I'm so proud) is met with looks of confusion.

"What?" asks Amber.

"What?" repeats Glacier.

"What?" echoes Fjord.

"What?" parrots the audience.

"What?" regurgitates the world.

"Awkward this is!" restates - oh wait, Yoda says something different. However, because he only says one line, I will make it clear that he, too, was asking "what?" in his own way.

Forkedblade groans in dismay when he realizes that nobody understood his humor. "Why does nobody appreciate my intellect?" he demands. "My ingenuity? My sense of humor?"

"Because," Amber says, looking furious for some reason (perhaps the pun?), "you don't have any." Now she points demandingly at a corner of the stage. "Now go sit in the corner."

"AGAIN?"

"Yes."

The NightWing pouts, but does as he is told.

Now Amber turns back to a bewildered looking Fjord and Glacier. "I am so sorry about him. Sometimes, it is like I am babysitting him, instead of doing a show with him. Honestly. So to sum it up, you, Glacier, agreed to ally with Blaze because you saw a potential chance for power and increasing your tribe's territory?"

"Yes," the IceWing agrees.

"HMPH. I HATE THE WORLD," Blaze says, still very much offended.

"I hate you too," the World assures her.

"Well, it's time to finish this show," Amber goes on. "Fjord, Glacier, it was great having you on the show. Given the fact that nobody, not even Glacier, knows who her mate was, for all we know, Fjord might've been!" She smiles teasingly at this.

"Pretty sure it wasn't," says an unamused Glacier.

"I think I would've remembered getting married, especially to the Queen," an equally unamused Fjord agrees.

Amber keeps speaking. "As Moon would say, the world may never know. Thank you for watching the eighteenth episode of the Forkedamber Talk Show. Although, Forkedblade's in time out so right now it's just the Amber Talk Show, but everyone likes that better anyway. I should just kick Forkedblade off the team, shouldn't I? That would make everything better."

"I heard that!" Forkedblade shouts from the corner. "Why would you do that? You like me! We're d - "

"YOU'RE IN TIME OUT, FORKEDBLADE!" Amber yells back.

"Where was I? Oh yes. Tomorrow we'll be interviewing two deceased guardians of the dragonets of destiny. Make sure to stay tuned for that! Thank you for watching!"

With these words, Amber waves goodbye to the audience. Music blares once more from the speakers, and then the lights go out. The end.

* * *

 **THE SCHEDULE**

 **The Forkedamber Talk Show: Season Two**

Season Two, Episode 19: Hvitur and Asha

Season Two, Episode 20: Speculations

Season Two, Episode 21: Thorn and Morrowseer

Season Two, Episode 22: Winter and Qibli

Season Two, Episode 23: Mindreading with Moon

Season Two, Episode 24: Harambe the Random Dragon and Burn

Season Two, Episode 25: Auklet and Whirlpool

Season Two, Episode 26: Smolder and Flower

Season Two, Episode 27: Anemone and Tamarin

Season Two, Episode 28: Winter and Lynx

Season Two, Episode 29: TBA

Season Two, Episode 30: Special Episode

* * *

 **A/N:** That ending was very boring. I'm sorry. I had something else but it made no sense. So I didn't.

Um...happy belated Thanksgiving! Hope you guys ate a lot of food. I know I did, which is why I failed to post yesterday...nobody noticed.

Um...again...um...oh. This is probably minor, but I noticed that I didn't have Winter and Lynx on the schedule, and I'm like 97% sure I planned on doing that episode, unless I already did it and forgot? MEMORY THOU HAST FAILED ME! Or did I say a reason I didn't plan to do it? ME NO REMEMBER. Anyway, tomorrow (SHOULD) be the last promised episode, featuring Hvitur and Asha. I might be able to get the Speculations episode out just because that's a bit easier to do than actual interview episodes, but no promises.

Anyway, once more, a happy belated Thanksgiving! Love you all so much that I have no words to describe my appreciation.

Also, completely unrelated, I watched Thor Ragnorak today! Yay! Okay now I'm really leaving. Bye.


	19. Season Two, Episode 19: Ashitur

I do not own Wings of Fire. I also do not own Yoda.

THE FORKEDAMBER TALK SHOW

SEASON TWO, EPISODE NINETEEN

HVITUR AND ASHA

* * *

The stage is dark. With the lights dimmed now in the auditorium, the audience waits eagerly for the show to begin. Right on cue, music blares and lights flash, and the stage is illuminated, revealing Amber, as always, standing with a large grin on her dragon snout.

"Hello! And welcome to the nineteenth episode of the Forkedamber Talk Show!" she greets, much like she always does. "Today's a special day, folks! It marks the one year anniversary of our very first talk show!"

"Not that we've been consistent or anything with updating," Forkedblade remarks dryly, but he looks as proud as Amber does.

"Ah, I can't believe it!" Amber says, sniffing. She is overwhelmed with tears of happiness. "The dragonet that we have created together, Forkedblade, is all grown up!"

Forkedblade appears unimpressed and/or disturbed by this analogy. "Yeah, sure. Okay then. Are we sending it off to college?"

"That's a scavenger thing!" Starflight yells from his seat in the audience.

"College is overrated," Amber sniffed disdainfully. Then she looks directly at you, the viewer. "I don't actually think college is overrated, I'm just jealous because I never went to college."

"That's a scavenger thing!" Starflight calls again.

Amber does not look away from you, the viewer. "And yes," she goes as though Starflight has not spoken, "I am breaking the fourth wall."

"Today, on this anniversary episode, I guess we're calling it, we'll be featuring two of the dragons who were _going_ to be the guardians of the dragonets of destiny," says Forkedblade from his seat on the stage. "' _Going to be'_ is the key word."

"Actually, they were the key words," Amber says.

"Thank you for correcting me," Forkedblade replies, sounding very unappreciative.

"Now we just need the lock to unlock," the SandWing host continues, earning a few confused looks. "Anyway, as Forkedblade was leading up to, today we'll be interviewing Hvitur of the IceWings and Asha of the MudWings!"

There is applause. Though Asha was recently featured on the talk show, Cattail and Clay, as well as several other MudWings, look saddened to see her alive and well. The IceWings, on the other hand, give Hvitur a cold (pun intended) look. Few recognize him, and most just think of him as a Talons of Peace member, traitor to the IceWings.

Amber smiles warmly, beckoning the two guests to sit on the couch across from the chairs in which she and Forkedblade sit.

"Welcome, welcome," she says as they seat themselves, both smiling at each other in a friendly fashion. "Please, have a biscuit."

"Wait, why were there never any biscuits before?" asks Forkedblade curiously, while Clay looks on jealously from the audience.

"I don't know, as the producers or something," Amber replies with a shrug. She smiles as Asha and Hvitur both help themselves to a cookie, both doing so out of politeness.

"Now," Forkedblade begins, intent on asking the first question, "Hvitur, Asha, it's great to have you on our show! Our first question is rather straightforward. Are you two sad that you died before you could see the prophecy unfold? Before you could see the eggs that you'd died for hatch?"

Asha and Hvitur exchange glances.

"In all honestly," Hvitur starts, "at least, for me, when I was dying, I certainly wasn't thinking about the prophecy for once. I was thinking about my own helplessness, and the death of the SkyWing dragonet, and thinking about how upset Kestrel would be with me. Also, I was thinking about how much I hated Burn."

"WWWWWHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY?" comes the forlorn, crazy cry of Burn from the audience. She begins to chew on her tail. "NOW THE DAISY IS EATING MY HEEEEAAAAAADDDDDD."

Hvitur blinks down at the long-insane SandWing princess. He sighs. "It's upsetting to see what has become of her now, but is it mean of me to think that she deserves this?"

There is a mixed response at this. Most dragons say yes. Most dragons say no. When nobody jumps on the stage to kill him for his opinion, Hvitur looks relieved.

"Awkward this is," Yoda says, giving his own opinion on the matter with Burn.

Now Asha begins to answer the first question. "I think I'm in the same boat with Hvitur on this one."

Forkedblade stares at her blankly. "No you're not. You're on the same couch."

Next to him, Amber face palms. "Oh my moons, Forkedblade."

From off stage, little voices can be heard. "We don't belong to you either, Amber," say the moons. The fact that the three moons are backstage, glowing silver, and not up in the sky, freaks many dragons out. Starflight and several others try to figure out the logic in what they are seeing, because it's not possible that the moons are down on the land, and even though the theater is large, there's no way that just one moon could fit backstage, let alone three. The moons ignore this anomaly, and exit out the back door along with the apologies, which also don't belong to Amber.

Forkedblade sighs. "This show is a mess."

Now the janitor appears, broom in hand. "A mess? I'll clean it up!"

"Please, continue with what you were saying before all of this," Amber says, gesturing above her at the dialogue and narration on the page.*

Asha looks very much like she wishes she hadn't agreed to come on the show, but proceeds with what she was saying before all of everything. "Well, I agree with Hvitur. When I was caught up in the battle that ultimately resulted in my death - " Clay winces at this, as does Cattail - "I know I was fixated on the prophecy, because I was thinking about war, and how the egg in my talons was going to stop all the death and destruction, but I had to get it to safety first. I think that idea, that fighting to save not my life, but another, was what kept me going. When I got to the cave, and the egg was safe with Webs, it wasn't about the prophecy anymore. I'd done what I could, and now I was thinking about a better place, somewhere where I couldn't be hurt anymore."

Amber nods in understanding. "Well, I'm glad you're okay now."

The MudWing guardian looks down at herself, seemingly confused. "Yeah, but where _is_ now?"

Forkedblade shrugs. "This whole 'dragons who are dead but somehow are still here on our talk show' thing is confusing. Amber and I agreed long ago not to dwell to long on it. It was one of the few things we've ever agreed on."

"No it wasn't," Amber argues, just to be annoying. "What were your opinions on the three SandWing sisters: Burn, Blister, and Blaze?"

Once again, Hvitur and Asha exchange glances. "I think it's been said before," they both begin at the same time. Then they cut off and look at each other in slight annoyance.

Amber, ever a dutiful fangirl, squeals, "ASHITUR!"

"Is that really their ship name?" asks Forkedblade, while the two members of Ashitur blush. Oh wait, dragons don't blush. Um...let me fix that...look really embarrassed. That's better.

Forkedblade's cohost shrugs her SandWing shoulders. "I dunno, but it's that or Hvitasha or something like that, so I'm rolling with Ashitur."

"Okay," Forkedblade says. "So," he now turns back to the guests, "to sum up your opinions on the three SandWing princesses: Burn's nasty and violent but probably the best queen, Blister's a scheming monster who'd manipulate her own tribe, and Blaze would bring the SandWings into poverty."

"HEY!" come the offended shouts, as always, of Blister and Blaze, while Burn cries and mutters something unintelligible about the Daisy Monster's father coming to eat her lima beans.

"I think you mean _was,_ " Asha remarks. "About Burn, I mean. She _was_ nasty and violent, but now..."

"I can't believe she's the one that killed you," Blister sniffs, looking down her nose at Hvitur.

Harambe the Random Dragon suddenly appears. "OOH! BURN!" With these words, he once again vanishes from whence he came.

"NO MR. DAISY THOSE ARE MY LIMA BEANS!" screams Burn.

Hvitur looks at Blister, his expression unreadable. "I feel like I'm supposed to offended, but Burn was at her full power when she murdered me, so that didn't really insult me."

"Oh, I totally understand you," Forkedblade agrees. "Like, I wasn't murdered by Burn, obviously, but anytime Amber speaks to me, I get the feeling she's supposed to be insulting me."

"If you weren't so insultable I wouldn't insult you all the time," Amber sighs. She plunges on quickly, fearful that Harambe the Random Dragon might appear again and distract her from asking the last and final question. "I'll ask the last question of this episode! Hvitur, Asha, it's never confirmed in the books - "

"Wait, books? What books?" asks Starflight, and he is promptly ignored.

" - but did the two of you have romantic feelings for each other?" Amber finishes.

For the third time, Hvitur and Asha exchange looks.

"With the war going on, I think it was kind of hard to think about romance," Asha finally responds.

"I mean, I guess," Hvitur says at the same time. He looks at Asha in mortification, and then he blush - oh wait, dragons don't do that. He continues to look mortified.

Asha shrugs, also looking mortified, because it's a better word than embarrassed. "Given time, I think we might've ended up together," she admits. "But with raising the dragonets of destiny, I doubt we would've started our own family."

"They would've been our family," Hvitur corrects her, referring to the dragonets of destiny and the other guardians.

"Aw!" Amber squeals. "SO CUTE! I'm so sad that you guys died!"

"Us too?" Hvitur and Asha are very unsure as to what to say to this. The two of them speaking at the same time causes Amber to dissolve into more squeals and giggles.

Forkedblade, who realizes that he hasn't been mentioned in a while and that this is not okay, now speaks. "Well, while Amber loses the very small amount of dignity she has, I guess I'll sign out. Hvitur, Asha, thank you for coming! It was great having you on the talk show. Make sure to stay tuned for next time, when we will be discussing the latest book of the series!"

"Wait, book? What books?" Starflight asks again, only to be ignored once more. He pouts, put out, while Fatespeaker pats him on the back consolingly and wonders why he looks so upset.

"Thank you for watching!" Forkedblade waves goodbye to the crowd, and then he drags Amber, still giggling, from her chair. He and his cohost, along with Asha and Hvitur, exit the stage. Music suddenly blares and the auditorium is plunged into darkness, leaving the dragons to wonder how they were going to find their way out, and the author to wonder why the endings of the episodes always suck.

* * *

 **THE SCHEDULE**

 **The Forkedamber Talk Show: Season Two**

Season Two, Episode 19: Hvitur and Asha

Season Two, Episode 20: Speculations

Season Two, Episode 21: Thorn and Morrowseer

Season Two, Episode 22: Winter and Qibli

Season Two, Episode 23: Mindreading with Moon

Season Two, Episode 24: Harambe the Random Dragon and Burn

Season Two, Episode 25: Auklet and Whirlpool

Season Two, Episode 26: Smolder and Flower

Season Two, Episode 27: Anemone and Tamarin

Season Two, Episode 28: Winter and Lynx

Season Two, Episode 29: Foeslayer and Arctic

Season Two, Episode 30: Special Episode

* * *

*This line is supposed to kind of reference the story and the idea that Amber and Forkedblade are aware that they are in a story. I hope this wasn't confusing, because looking back over the chapter, I found the line a bit weird, but I didn't want to modify it because I liked it.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yay! Episode nineteen is out! I apologize I didn't have it out yesterday. It was ready to go, but then I couldn't access the computer all day so I never got a chance to post. Anyway, this might be the last episode out for a while. I have hopes to get Speculations out later this week because generally it should be easier to write, but knowing me, that won't happen. I'm sorry, but I hate making empty promises and I've already made enough of those.

Anyway, it's crazy to think that it's been a year since I started making these! I used to update daily, too, which is absolutely bizarre and I must've had A LOT of time on my hands...:(

I guess my biggest thing with the upcoming Mindreading with Moon episode is questions to ask. Do you want romance based? Thoughts on events from the book? Opinions on other dragons? Personal questions? I've put up a poll with question types I might ask, so if you'll vote, that would be awesome!

I also forgot to put a disclaimer in the last chapter, so here it is, just in case because I'm paranoid: I DON'T OWN RIVER SONG. SHE IS FROM DOCTOR WHO, WHICH I DON'T OWN.

Thank you for reading! As always, you guys are all amazing and I don't deserve you.

 **Thepicduck:** HARAMBE! Sorry about having to change the formatting, but I don't want the story to get deleted, and I've been meaning (and failing) to do it for a while. I'm glad you think it's good! Also, River Song is from Doctor Who. I like to incorporate some of the other fandoms. I will at least finish season two, no matter how long it takes! Your welcome, and thank you!

 **RainWing guest:** Thank you! I'm glad you like the new formatting, and I will be continuing it. I agree, I like the ship name, so I'll be using it. Your welcome! I'm glad to hear from viewers and see their ideas. Looking forward to Lynter! I'm also glad you like the last episode's ending. I try. Thank you!

 **Anonymous:** Aw, thanks! I'm very glad that you forgive me. I feel so bad for neglecting this. I'm looking forward to Mindreading with Moon, too! I wonder what the author has planned. Oh wait. I'm the author. *laughs nervously* Thank you, I'm glad you like the new formatting! I agree, and I especially enjoy using sarcasm in certain descriptions, and it's allowed me more flexibility! Your welcome, and thank you!

 **ZadArchie:** Thank you, I am aware of that and am currently working to fix the problem.

 **wingsoffire4ever:** Okay, I've added Foeslayer and Arctic!


End file.
